All Beginnings Have an Ending
by rintsukiyomi
Summary: The village finally in peace. One powerful girl seems to have ruined that temporary peace. She has some secrets that are nothing but heart wrenching and terrifying. Can someone warm this girl's frozen heart? OCxGaara NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaTem
1. Meeting The Four Idiot Team

"Who's that?" a random girl asked rudely as an unfamiliar face is walking toward the leaf village.

"An intruder." The other girl said glaring. They kept their glare against the girl figure came closer to view. And old man with a hat walked next to the two girls. "The third." She whispered to her friend.

"I invited her to visit me," they stared at the old man in shock as he continued on with a smile. A few loud voices ran through his ear and he sighed, closing his eyes. _Naruto + Sasuke + Gaara + Kiba = the village in ruins. _As he opened his eyes he saw the girl in front of his face, just staring at him with cold dead eyes. He was flustered at the sudden appearance of her then regained his composure. _What a beauty she turned out to be…just like her mother…_"I'd like you to meet some people Rin. And it seems they will be here any second…" As if on cue, four boys walked together toward them. "Naruto! COME HERE!" his voice rose as he saw the blonde boy, which seemed to be named Naruto, stick his tongue at him. Unwillingly all the boys came forward to the Third. _He's acting like he's eleven again. Did he drink beer or something?...Probably._

"What is it old man?" the blonde's spiky blonde hair and lively blue eyes were one of his features as he had an angry face. He also had a set of three whiskers on each cheek except they were more like scars. His orange jumpsuit out of the ordinary.

"I want you to meet this girl-" The third began.

"No." Naruto said bluntly, causing the Third's patience to lower. "Why would I want to meet a stinkin' girl-" Naruto's eyes widened as a kunai scratched his throat a bit. The owner was a very beautiful girl. She had long black hair that reached the ground, her ice-blue eyes showing no emotion or care in the world. "Wha-"

"Rin. Stop it." The third examined the situation, trying to calm the newcomer. "Naruto didn't mean he wanted to fight you. Your customs are different than ours, remember that. I'll leave you to explore and meet new people." With that the Hokage left, a hopeful yet serious expression on his face. _Be nice Rin._

Naruto glared at the girl around a year younger at him who seemed to have damaged his dignity in front of everyone. Rin swiftly yet slowly returned the kunai in her pocket, her black mid-thigh shorts covered in pockets. Her red tank top barely reached her belly button, revealing her snow white skin. Black fish nets cover her arms and down her legs to her knee. She was slim, not really beefy bit had some curves. "I don't like you." He yelled with a hand to his slightly bleeding throat.

"Was that supposed to hurt me." She answered in monotone yet it was colder. Much colder. She examined the other three boys with not much interest. The one with brown hair and two red triangular marks under his eyes was laughing his ass off, his furry hood not moving an inch. She instantly despised the guy. She moved onto the next guy, who seemed to not care as much as her, with slightly spiked black hair and black eyes with his hands in his pockets, giving her a calculating look. She didn't feel an attraction to him. Not even a bit. She went onto the last guy who made her feel a spark of interest. A pale skinned boy who didn't seemed to care about her, with red hair and black outlined icy eyes to match. He had a red tattoo with the character 'love'.

"I like you, I'm Kiba Inuzuka." The guy who resembled a wolf said with a big grin.

"Wish I could say it was likewise." Rin replied, signaling Naruto to laugh at Kiba, who in return glared at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The black haired guy said rather coolly yet annoyingly. He didn't even give her a second glance.

"Gaara of the sand." He replied simply yet coldly. He crossed his arms a bit as she looks at his gourd. That was it. One glance and she knew everything about them. Everything.

"…Don't force yourselves now." Her eyes sneered a bit with anger and distaste. Naruto shook with anger and couldn't control himself. He lunged toward her, she simply shifted side to side and grabbed the kunai he held in his hand with hers.

His eyes shone with confusion and resentment, she grabs the kunai harder and kicks the blonde in the stomach, sending a punch to his face, causing him to fall back without the weapon. "You will never win if you keep rushing into things without thinking anything over." Her advice was not for his benefit, but for ill intention. She let go of the blood covered kunai, revealing a big cut across her hand. If you trace back across her showing body, you very well see scars.

Kiba rushed in after Naruto and tried to land a blow to her face but she ducked too fast for his eyes. He didn't see her come from below, her fist meeting his chin, causing him to be sent up. She glanced sideways as Sasuke was running to her, she follows his lead and runs to him also. Both arms reaching backward, powering up their punch.

She lands a big blow to his face sending him flying backward, letting him slide next to the bloody Naruto. She looks at Gaara and the blood and seemed to form a big cruel smile across her face, revealing two sharp teeth on both up and down. Gaara felt a sudden rush of something, but before he could figure it out, Rin was knocked to the floor by a hit by the Third.

A flash of resentment filled her eyes, her cruel yet attractive eyes. "I told you to calm yourself. I told you things are…er…different from where you came from." The Hokage was trying to make a point but it didn't seem to interest her, he karate chops her on the head. That got her attention. With an additional death glare. "But do you ever listen? No." Gaara watched, confused, at the scene but he wasn't about to let it show.

"I can't change the morals that have been planted into my brain for the past fourteen years of my life." She said smoothly and coldly. Her face expression changed extremely as the same terrifying cruel smirk grew on her face. "After all, I did kill-" The third hit her yet again, sending her back to normal.

"Don't let your animal instincts get the better of you."

"I cannot change as easily as you want me to."

"No, it's that you don't want to change is why you aren't." That sent a flicker of anger in her eyes as the Third did not easily lose a fight verbally and physically.

"No…it's just that I can't. You think you know just because you took in my mom but my mom and me are different people." Now it was the Hokage's turn to be taken aback. "I will never love her like you do. It's more like I can't love her-"

"Can't or won't." Hokage's voice filled with sorrow but that didn't make Rin step back.

"Can't. And don't act like I am the villain." Gaara blinked and found himself staring at a pair of wings. Yet they were not made of feathers. No, far from that. It was made from an element, it was black. Not mud.

_Darkness? _was the first thought of Gaara as he looked at the beautiful yet deadly wings. In a flash, Rin disappeared, she was far up in the sky. The Third Hokage sighed tiredly as he looked at the damage Rin had caused on the boys laying on the floor in pain. "Don't hold it against her."

"Don't have anything to hold against." Gaara replied with a look that meant he was remembering the past. The Hokage smiled at the statement and walked toward the boy.

"Maybe if it's you, you can understand her…since I can't." the Hokage's face filled with sorrow and unhealed pain.

"I can't follow what you're saying."

"Gaara, you're a Kage, but before you can protect your village, you must save someone first."

"…."

"Think of it as this, you have sand in your control. Rin has the unlimited ability to the elements, making her unbeatable, she even created her own element that no one could copy or have. She has a type of darkness in her control, causing nothing to cancel each other out with it, like your sand. She can beat anyone, even if they are the strongest people in the world for she can choose which element to go against her opponent. For example, Sasuke is a fire and lightning type. She can go as water if he used fire and defeat him in a matter of seconds…but everything has a price. She has tasted blood too many times and can lose her sanity, turning into a killing machine. With or with not her say in it…sound familiar?" Gaara's eyes widened a bit but he simply nodded in answer. The Hokage smiled, "Good." Gaara stared perplexedly at the ground before looking up again, lips parted to say something. But the Hokage was already stalking off to the injured boys.


	2. Meeting Pig, Forehead, Fainter, and Lazy

Rin was walking through the town, having disapproving glances and whispers directed towards her. She didn't care and seemed to be more interested in her hand. Her dirty, blooded hand from over the years. _Why do you protect that woman?_ She stuffed both her hands in her front pockets and continued to walk. Two loud arguing voices interrupted her deep trance, causing her to look up at the culprits.

"Shut up Pig-chan!" A pink haired girl with short hair yelled, obviously pissed off, her eyes a mix of blue and green. She seemed to be talking to a blonde with ice blue eyes that had no pupil. The pretty blonde's hair was in a ponytail.

"I wouldn't be talking Forehead-chan!" the blonde replied, Rin rolled her eyes and seemed to land her eyes on a shy, timid cute girl. She had long navy hair that reached a bit above her hip, her eyes had no pupil and were a pure white. She seemed uncomfortable around the yelling ones. Rin's eyes flicker as she remembers the girl and decided to avoid the group. "Right Hinata?" Rin passed through them, in the process bumping the blonde lightly with her shoulder. "Hey! You there! Come back here and apologize!" Rin continues walking. "God…what a bitch." Rin turns around and walks back to them, surprising all three of them.

"What?" her attitude showed that she didn't care, causing the blonde's anger to rise with pink haired one also.

"You bumped into me and I want you to apologize!" The blonde yelled.

"Ino…" Hinata started but the pink haired girl signaled to stop, "But Sakura-" _She looks familiar and she didn't do anything wrong…but I can't say that…_

"Be quiet, We'll handle this." Sakura cut Hinata instantly.

"What if I don't want to?" Rin said coolly. Ino grabs her by the shirt roughly, Rin seems calm.

"Or else."

"Or else what?" Ino boiled and Sakura seemed to have her back.

"Or else I'll make you!"

"Oooooooh." Rin rolls her eyes, angering both girls.

"Stop!" everyone looks at timid Hinata with surprise. "P-please stop, she didn't d-do anything wrong a-and I know her." Ino and Sakura exchange glances and they both sigh. Ino lets go of Rin's shirt and walks away with Sakura, leaving Hinata. "I-im sorry for them, t-they don't mean harm."

"Mhmm." Rin says, not really listening.

"U-uh…the part of knowing you wasn't made up…I do know you…" Hinata's voice was soft and quiet, Rin looks at her with the corner of her eye. "Y-you saved m-me when I was little when I was getting bullied and beaten." Silence. "I'm sure it's you, you had two boys with you-" Rin's eyes sharpen, scaring Hinata.

"You got the wrong person. Bye." Rin turns around and continues to walk on, ignoring Hinata's calls.

"W-wait." She whispers and gives up. _I'm sure you were that girl, I'd never forget her and her companions…but what happened to you? Where has your big unhesitating smile gone?_

Rin passes a dirty blonde girl that had her hair in four ponytails that go in all directions. She had sea blue eyes, she was holding a big folded fan on her back. She stopped then looked back at Rin and called her out. "Hey, you're the new girl right?" Rin glances at the girl then continues on. "I'll show you around, I'm going to meet up someone actually." Rin stops and turns back to the girl, examining her up and down. "Hey, I'm just telling you 'cause you seem lost." The girl shrugs a bit and Rin walks behind her. The girl smiles cockingly a bit. "I'm Temari of the Sand Village." Rin's eyes flicker a bit.

"Rin…." They walk in silence until Rin begins to speak, "Do you know a guy named Gaara?" Temari snorts a bit.

"Know him? I'm his sister." Rin shrugs a bit. "You met him?"

"Ya and his friends."

"You mean Naruto and the others?" Rin nods, "Wow, you just had the misfortune of meeting them first. So what'd you do?"

"I beat them up." Temari's eyes widen a bit. "Don't worry though. I got stopped before I got to Gaara." Temari looks at Rin weirdly then her expression softens as she sees a laying figure in the distance.

"HEY! SHIKAMARU!" Temari yelled as they got closer.

The Third Hokage and Gaara had the worst luck and were forced to carry an unconscious Naruto and Kiba, and have an injured Sasuke leaning on them, who walked with one hand to his injured face. Now they were in the hospital watching over all three of them. The Third was standing next to Sasuke's bed, watching over an annoyed Sasuke.

"Does this bother you?" The Third asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yah, so can you quit staring." Sasuke mumbled, knowing very well that the Third had heard him.

"I have a few questions to ask you."

"So do I." he replied.

"What did Rin do exactly?"

"….I don't know. She just landed one blow and I sent me back. It didn't hurt then the pain erupted throughout my body like the pain was spreading then I kind of blacked out for a second."

"…huh." That was all that the Third Hokage said, with a worried yet happy smile. _Powerful and smart like her mother….i wonder if there's more that they share in common…_

"Now it's my turn. What did she do to make me feel that intense pain?" Sasuke's eyes sharpened with seriousness.

"I…honestly don't know. She must have done a home-made trick so I can't say that I know." Sasuke fell into serious thought. "Don't push yourself, some things are better left unsolved." Naruto and Kiba stirred around. A blonde with two long bangs and a low ponytail comes in the room, she has a huge chest and purple diamond on her forehead. She has brown eyes and is overall pretty. "Tsunade."

"Hey, I'm the Fifth Hokage now, not a kid."

"We all know that, you old hag. Your actually fifty years old." Naruto mumbled with an evil big grin, giving a smirk on all three guys and sending him a big fist punch to his head. "What was that for you old hag? I'm a patient!" Naruto complained while rubbing his bump covered head.

"You seem healthy enough to call me an old hag yet not healthy enough to get the punishment?" Tsunade snorts and smiles a bit as she checks up on all three of the injured boys.

"Stupid girl…she caused me to go to the hospital…" Naruto grumbles.

"Hey I'm not happy about this either genius." Sasuke replied.

"Hey! I'm trying to-"

"Stop trying idiot." Sasuke's smirk grew as Naruto steamed with anger.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too." They look glares as they say those three words. Tsunade signaled to the Third and he sees. He gets up and walks over to her as they edge to the back of the room, Gaara's eyes locked on them.

"So what really happened?' Tsunade questioned.

"Just like I said, I don't know. Kids these days can be stronger than me…"

"Sensei, you gotta do better than that." Tsunade mocked with her hand on her hip. The Third chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, yes. I can't hide anything from my student. Now let's see…where should I begin? Oh, you know that little girl I took in, Lily?" Tsunade nodded with a faraway smile.

"We used to play with each other…she was such a sweet girl, she had good luck, helped with my gambling."

"Her daughter, Rin, attacked them, thinking they wanted a fight…" Tsunade's eyes grew a bit darker as she saw where he was going at.

"…so she's from THAT village…that disgraceful village…to have not been killed… she must be strong." Tsunade observed, still in memory lane.

"…she has her father to thank for that." Tsunade's eyes fill with hate.

"That fucking bastard is a no good-" her words were filled with hate and venom.

"Tsunade…cursing at him doesn't make him any better than he is, even though it would be so much easier if the world was like that."

"I know…but I always hated that brat…ever since I met him I always thought he was a sleazy, sneaky thing, just like the rest of them."

"…The village has been corrupted and always will be…lily's children had a bad environment but I doubt that stopped them…" Tsunade shakes her head sadly and catches the eye of Gaara.

"…It's her….isn't it sensei? …I want to meet her." Tsunade crossed her arms, making a decision.

"Be patient with her…she's different from Lily."

"It's all right! I can handle her!" Tsunade reassurance failed as the Third looked blankly at her, a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

_No, I don't think you can. _The Third smiled, "Be nice to her…she's has a rather rough life." Tsunade nods and the Third walks out, giving one last glance to Gaara then to the boys.

The boy named Shikamaru has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and has earrings on both ears. He has his hand behind his head, lying in the green field, watching the sky. He looks up at the yell of his name with an irritated expression. "Oh, it's just you Temari." He sighed of relief as he sits up a bit unwillingly. He switches his stare to Rin then back to Temari, "Am I supposed to ask who this is?"

"Yes." Temari said bluntly and instantly. "Her name's Rin, apparently she beat up Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke but didn't have a chance to go after Gaara." Shikamaru raises his eyebrows. "That's what I said."

"…Troublesome." He muttered, causing Rin to flicker her eyes.

"I have to go look around, see you later Temari, Shikamaru." She used no honorifics in the name, as if she knew them her whole life. She begins to walk toward the forest, her left hand in her pocket.

"Stay out of trouble brat!" Rin raises her right arm up, giving a casual good-bye sign. Temari smiles cockingly as she mutters, "Cocky bitch." Her words had no ill intention as she spoke yet they were so blunt. "So what's up crybaby?" She sits down next to Shikamaru with that same smile.

Rin continued to walk deeper into the forest and found herself in front of a boy. He had long brown hair that is tied a bit above the end of his hair that reaches around his waist, his eyes had no pupil and were a pure white, similar to Hinata's. He glares at Rin with veins popping out around his eyes, and soon a girl comes out, breathing hard.

"Neji, I just finished training how about you-?" she stopped as she looked at Rin, surprised but on-guard. She has brown eyes and long brown hair, which she wears in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head.

"Tenten, you know her."

"No she doesn't." Rin replied, observing Neji's every move, not giving Tenten a second glance. "You have Baykugan…just like Hinata." Neji relaxed a bit as he heard a familiar name.

"You know my cousin?" Neji asked slowly, staring deeply at Rin's expressions which seemed to never flinch.

"Yah, just met her when I explored the village. She's a quiet shy girl, she has the same eyes as you." Rin walks closer to Neji but Tenten walks to him first.

"Who're you?" Tenten asked suspiciously. _She's pretty! Ugh! But…she does look cool…_

"Rin." Rin replied. Tenten seemed amazed as her jealousy wore off, Neji and Rin were so similar. The facial expression, the demeanor, and the hair. All of it. It seemed Neji also noticed. A long silence passed, Rin broke it. "Bye." She starts to walk away as the other two look at each other and shrug. This was the first meeting as their destinies began to entwine together. A rather peculiar destiny.


	3. Deadly Nightmares

After a whole day of walking aimlessly around, Rin had meet only a handle full of people which she was not very eager to have met…atleast some of them. She walked in the house of the Third, lying on the hard wooden floor with no blanket, she felt goosebumps rise on her skin. She hated goosebumps. It brought back too many memories. Memories she wanted to forget…before she gave up.

She looked around for a blanket and found it in a cabinet, smiling at her accomplishment she lays back down, more warm than before. It's not real warmth. It's artificial. But it still gave her comfort and security. Her eyelids slowly closed, but she didn't want to sleep. But she was already slipping into the dark abyss that seemed so cold and faraway. So cold.

_Two small blurry, red-stained hands came into view as they seemed so dirty. Soon a close-up face that is also blurry, only shows a shining white smile. Two different boy faces overlap each other as they both had the same farewell, blurry smile…but both different at the same time. _

_The whole scene blacks out and soon replaces with a wall and shadows. There was three huge man shadows with a small shadow away from them, curled up. One began to grab the girl's long hair, the other grabbing a kunai and slashing at the little girl's hair, the girl's precious hair. Majority was cut off, only leaving it above her shoulders. Then they began to throw blows at her continuously. _

_The scene blacked out as broken glass covered the floor, some with blood on it, two bigger, clearer hands than before, covered in red, came into view. She saw a faded women figure lying on the floor overlapping with the original real man figure, both spilling blood from their bodies. A cruel uncaring laughter echoes throughout the room._

Rin gasped and shot up instantly as sweat rolled down her forehead. She wipes it off with a trembling hand, tears began to roll down her frozen face. She got up, not wanting to go to sleep, she went outside in the night. No one was out so it must be in the middle of the night, she climbed up the roof of a building only to find it already occupied. She looked at the shadow figure then sat to look at the glowing moon. "What are you here for?" She began with a soft voice.

"I could ask you the same question." The figure slowly came into view. The voice belonged to no other than Gaara.

"I can't sleep…or else it'll just tire me out more than it does if I just stay up." Rin whispers, her voice gentle and fragile, as if in a trance. "You and Naruto have a kyuubi in you don't you?" Gaara's eyes narrow at that statement. "Must have been tough…" Her eyes were more understanding and gentle than before yet instead of the coldness they retained an unusual sadness. She looks at him with no pity yet understandment, he seemed surprised at the change.

"…If I sleep…the kyuubi would take over me… so I have to stay awake." He said it with such certainty that it hurt. Rin edged closer to him, her aura different from the morning. It was wanting, wanting love, wanting care. She looked so fragile that if you touched her she would break. Gaara didn't know why he wanted to touch her. He wanted to break her.

"I know how you feel…if I sleep…I'd be taken over by death." Gaara looked into her faraway eyes. "Death of the old me…the me that is still somewhere deep inside me, sleeping. I lost her and made her go into a slumber, a slumber she must not wake up from…until I reach true peace inside myself…which will never happen." Rin eyes slowly close as she mumbles the last words, "I…want…someone…to be there…when…. I wake up." Her head unconsciously rests on Gaara's shoulder. He seems uneasy but soon gets used to it as he continues to look at the moon, for the first time to have someone with him.

The next morning, Rin's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around sleepily and snuggles closer to Gaara, her eyes snap open as she realizes what she was doing. She pushes Gaara away with a sour scowl and takes in her surroundings, thinking back to the previous events. "Hey, how'd I end up here?" She gets up and crosses her arms over her chest.

"…You don't remember?" he gets up also, faces her head on.

"….I don't-" her eyes close sleepily as she begins to fall to her knees, Gaara catches her from falling. He lifts her up right and looks at her skeptically. Fear grows in her eyes as she staggers backward, hand to her face. "Oh no…" Her hand begins to shake, she immediately jumps off the roof and runs toward the forest.

"…." Gaara's mouth opened a bit in confusion but closes it as he sees her retreating figure disappear as the trees provided protection.

_Gaara stares at the sleeping Rin, wondering about this strange girl. Rin begins to shiver rapidly and her eyes open with lifeless, dead eyes. Gaara looked in horror and confusion as he tried to wake her up but it was no use. She woke up by herself and had tears stream down her face. This was one of many._

She was ducking, jumping, running through tree branches as she had one objective in mind, running away before they find her. She tripped in her desperation, her face slamming against the grassy floor. Her expression was pained as she gripped and pulled on the grass in frustration. She pushes herself up as she staggers to take off running, she sees the one thing she intended to avoid. A ninja in a leaf jonin outfit landed infront of her. The man's sea blue eyes iced over with hate as he looked at Rin, his messy brown hair falling over the Leaf headband.

"I came to deliver an order from the Xion. He expects perfection." Rin snorts rudely, sending the ninja's eyes to narrow. "You ungrateful-"

"Let me guess, you killed a jonin you happened to pass by just in case if you had to go in the village to look for me. You always think of these things don't you Sora?" Her mocking tone and attitude sent her a big hard slap across the cheek. Her face showed no emotion as the man was shaking with extreme anger, tears forming in his eyes.

"You killer! I thought Goku and Fai meant something to you!" He put his head down to cover his hateful eyes, "I will NEVER forgive you!" One of his eyes shot a nonwavering, terrifying glare. He turns his back to face her, he throws a scroll to her feet. "I am humbly sorry hime-sama." His teeth gritted as he spoke that last sentence, he disappeared in the trees. Knees fall to the scroll, it shows Rin's tear-stained face as she bangs her fists on the floor. She chokes down sobs as she lets out a scream, sending birds to fly.

"…" Tsunade looks out the window, seeing the birds fly up. "Hey…is this Rin girl really that powerful?"

"…She's so powerful that everyone calls her hime-sama even though they all secretly detest her…she grew up watching her back…just like her mother did. You see…Lily seemed such a gentle nice girl that everyone thought she didn't earn to be so powerful, that it was all luck…that she had everything easy. Jealously was aimed all over this village and it didn't help that she was beautiful like a doll…she actually lived a brutal hard life but didn't let it get her down…that is until they-" Tsunade lands a punch against her desk as her eyes fill with anger.

"UNTIL THEY RIPPED HER LAST FREEDOM THAT SHE HAD! THAT CURSED VILLAGE OF CORRUPTION!"

"…Tsunade calm yourself…I know how you feel…but we can't do anything…they even managed to corrupt her daughter…"

Rin stopped crying and sat up to look at the sky, she dug her nails into the ground. She gets up slowly, she looked so empty. So broken. She grabs her head and bangs it against the tree trunk, true craziness forming in her eyes. "I…didn't do it!" she staggers backward, blood dripping down her forehead. She wipes it off and darkness covers the wound. After the darkness disappears the wound is healed, like the wound her eyes turned back to normal as she picked up the scroll. She rips it up and throws the pieces to the ground. It shows the word 'kill', 'doll', 'kyuubi' in three of the small pieces. She walks away, her demeanor returning to the way it was. The same overpowering, unhesitating demeanor. The scroll erupts in small flames as the evidence vanishes away in the wind. "One day…when I'm powerful enough, I'll kill everyone on this Earth and then everyone will not to have to live with pain, hate, betrayal, sadness, abandonment, and all these ugly feelings…but I won't be that powerful so it'll never come true. Just act and be a doll…that must be your favorite saying since that's all you say to me." she stuffs her hands in her front pocket, trudging towards town.


	4. Understanding With Ramen!

Rin's stomach growled loudly as she began to reach the village, she places a hand to her stomach with a calculating look. She begins to walk deeper in town, passing a mountain with the five Hokage faces on it.

Naruto clapped his hands together and yelled, "ITADAKIMASU!" as he grabbed his chopsticks and slurped a good amount of ramen down, he looked at the entrance, his expression falling into depression. It was none other than _her._ He grumbled as he prayed she wouldn't notice him.

"Hey, blondie." Too late, Rin sat right next to him. "Can I have an order of ramen?" the brown haired girl nodded as she passes a bowl to Rin. "S-"

"Don't get cocky just 'cause you caught me off-guard!" he yells with a mischievous grin.

"I'm not." She replies blankly and bluntly as Naruto has rocks fall down his head.

"Don't underestimate me! I'll be Hokage someday and make everyone acknowledge me!" Naruto declares a cheeky grin, causing Rin to form a smile. Naruto chokes and turns paper white at her smile. _D-did she just smile?_ Horror filled his face as she takes a bite of her ramen, she looks at Naruto then bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked angrily as he scratches his head.

She finally began to talk as she wipes her happy tears from laughing, "You are exactly like him." She whispers with a smile etched on her face, causing Naruto to blush a bit. "Right down to the bone…it's rather ironic." She leans back as she finished devouring her bowl.

"Who?" Naruto said as his blush wore off.

"Oh, a teammate of mine, his name was Goku…he had the same dream as you…" Her eyes had a faraway look, as if she was reminiscing in a happy memory.

"O-oh really?" his hands met together behind his head as he looked away. "Why isn't he here with you?" Rin's smile disappeared almost instantly as her eyes grew darker.

"Huh…I wonder." She puts down money and walks out with her hands stuffed in her front pocket. As she's about to exit, she turns to Naruto with cruel eyes, "Life isn't as perfect and heavenly as everyone makes it out to be…you should know best…right Naruto?" Naruto's eyes widen as Rin turns back and walks away.

"….Hmph! When I thought she wasn't as annoying as I thought she was, she lectured me on something so stupid!" he continues to eat his ramen._ ….I say that but…maybe she…._

Temari was walking with Shikamaru through town, even though he would rather be watching the clouds. Temari's eyes land on a familiar figure as they walk past the ramen place. "Rin!" Rin looks up from the ground and heads toward them.

"Hey."

"So, how was your first day at the village?" Rin's eyes sharpen as she remembers the scroll, Temari looks curiously at Rin.

"Fine." Rin shrugs, closing her eyes as she answers. Shikamaru looks at her with silence as her eyes open again, more calm than before. A twinkle in the far distance made her glare at it, causing Shikamaru to look at her in confusion. "I have to go, catch up with you later?" Rin begins to walks past them and in the direction of the twinkle but Temari's words make her stop in her track, her back to them.

"If you need anything…you know I'm here for you…" Rin nods a bit as her face was scrunched up with pain and sadness. She continues to walk on, her heart squeezing and breaking at only that one sentence. _She…seemed so sad for a moment there…maybe I was seeing things._ Her thoughts didn't convince her well as she gives one last glance to Rin's back.

Rin walks into an alley between two buildings, her eyes turning colder by the minute. She sees a little blonde boy crying as he holds a bloody kitten in his hand, the kitten's collar bell twinkling in the sun. Rin's eyes soften as another body overlaps the boy's, she bends down to the boy. "Is that your kitten?" The boy, startled, starts wiping his tears as he nodded. "…You can cry." Rin hugs the boy warmly and securely, sending the boy's dark blue eyes spilling tears yet again. He clings tightly to Rin as she gives one glance to the kitten, tears also stream down her face. "…You loved this kitten didn't you?" The boy nods as he clutches Rin's shirt tighter.

"P-poki! WAAAAH!" The little boy began to wail, Rin, not wavering, holds him closer.

_Memories of the boy coming everyday with food to the stranded, forgotten kitten, a big smile as the kitten cuddles and nuzzles closely to him. One night a kunai pierces the kitten, the next morning, the boy comes like every other day. His eyes widen with horror as he drops the food, the kitten was in a puddle of blood._

The little boy was around the age of five or six and, Rin continued to let tears stream down her face. She wipes her tears and looks at the runny-nosed boy with a true reassuring smile. As warmth fills her icy eyes, "Poki loved you too, don't let it get you down. You're a strong boy and most of all…kind." The boy's eyes widen at Rin as he sniffs, "You found this kitten that everyone ignored and helped it…this is true kindness…it's kids like you that give me hope…" She wipes the boy's tears and kisses his forehead. She gets up with a sad smile and turns around only to stop at the words of the sweet little boy.

"You should smile more, pretty one-chan!" his smile big as her eyes widen. He gives her hand a squeeze and smiles up at her, causing her eyes to widen more. A woman calls and the little boy rushes to the woman, giving a wave as his mom grabs him by the other hand. A hand clutches her shoulder she flips the guy, sending him to the ground. Hard. The man lands on his feet, Rin breathing heavily, her fists held up. Rin calms down as she lowers her fists, her eyes glaring at him. "Kyo…" her voice was filled with venom and hate.

"Cute boy." A shaggy brown haired man takes off his mask, revealing a young teenage boy with a mocking expression. "I wonder what would happen if I kill him-"

"I'll kill you." Rin's comeback was instant as she kept a close eye on him, his black eyes flashing with amusement. He walks slowly around her, she still keeps a close eye on him. His smirk annoyed her. Itched her. He hugs her from behind, whispering in her ear.

"Let's see about that Hime-sama." Rin's eyes widen with anger as she pushes him off her but it took quite an effort, she breathes heavily as she distances herself from him.

"Don't touch me!" His amusement grows as does his danger level. He holds up his hand, examining Rin as if he can see through her. "Don't do it Kyo, don't-!" His fingers snap and Rin dashes out of the alley and past Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji. Her desperation increasing her already quick speed, she passes Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. She nears the little blonde, her hand reaching his small hoodie, his mom screams as a big shadow covers Rin and him.

She clutches him in a safe, secure hug as she slides against the rocky terrain, just a few inches from a series of Kunai. She hugs him tighter, her eyes still closed. The mom bursts out crying as Rin hands her the little boy, smiling as she gets kissed on the cheek by the boy.

All nine of them come rushing to the damage, looking at the battered, injured Rin. As they open their mouths to speak, they stop as they see Rin's peaceful, happy expression, her bloody hand outstretched. She clutches it with a smile and then turns to the nine of them. Wind blowing through them, they stare at each other. "Yo."


	5. Soft Spot

Everyone just looked at her in astonishment and confusion. _Why was she smiling? _No one knew. Naruto broke the silence, scratching the back of his head, "Uh, you okay?"

"Ya." Rin said bluntly and everyone fell to the floor at her obliviousness. Rin smiled a bit at them then saw the only one looking at her at that moment, Gaara. "It's not a big deal. It was just a game." Rin stuffed her hands in her front pocket as everyone's expression slowly changed to anger and annoyance. Hinata, unlike the other, looked over at Rin with a sad expression.

"A game? That little boy's life was in danger!" Sakura screamed, in return she got shivers as Rin shot her a death glare.

"He didn't die…" Rin's mouth formed a small truly happy smile as she repeated it more to herself than to them, "He didn't die."

"Someone's life in danger isn't some game!" Ino yelled with anger causing Rin's smile to disappear instantly. Rin turns around, her back facing them, she continues as more insults came her way.

"P-please s-stop Ino-chan. S-she didn't do anything w-wrong." Everyone looked at her with a softer expression. Gaara looks at Rin for a long time then leaves instantly, walking the opposite direction.

"Hinata's right. I mean if it was really a game would she try so hard to save him?" Naruto stepped up with a serious expression.

"Then why would she say it then?" Ino crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Naruto with a hint of surprise.

"She has a point Naruto." Sakura supported Ino a bit, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"You guys don't get it…she didn't think it was a game…she just wants us to hate her…"Naruto answers, painful past memories show in his eyes.

"Why would she want us to hate her?" Sakura asked, rather confused. Naruto closes his eyes as Rin's parting words from the ramen place replay in his head.

"She's…afraid." It shows Rin's faraway pained expression. Now his voice droned with sadness, he and Hinata exchange looks and then continue after Rin.

"Naruto…" Sakura started as her two friend's figures slowly disappeared from view. Naruto and Hinata walked in silence as they slowly catch up with Rin.

"You were really cool back there Hinata." Naruto gives a tomato red Hinata a big grin, they continue to walk.

"I-it wasn't THAT cool…and I know her better than that…i meet her before…when I was small."

"Really? How was she like…bet she was an emotionless kid." Naruto puts a hand to his chin, thinking an image of a bored little Rin.

"A-actually she never stopped smiling." Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor as his eyes bulged out. "W-well I did meet her once s-so I can't be so sure but her smile…gave me courage and warmth…"

"….No matter how much I try, I just can't imagine Rin smiling like that." Naruto's hands meet at the back of his head as Hinata squirmed a bit. "Rin!" Rin stood there, eyes widening at the sight of them. Her head bends forward, causing her hair to cover her face. Her face was filled with sadness but also happiness. She highers her head back to the original position with a calm composed face. She waves a bit, as if she wasn't happy.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"W-we know you didn't take as it a g-game."

"We left them and came to hang out with you." his shoulder brushes gently against Hinata's shoulder and she blushes scarlet, sending Rin's eyes to narrow. "I'm hungry! Let's go eat Ramen!"

"O-ok." Hinata answered timidly.

"Can't. But thanks for coming after me like that, I appreciate it." She leans to Hinata's ear as Naruto turns around to walk to the Ramen place. "Good luck." She whispers softly as Hinata blushed harder. Rin smirks a bit as she walks away, her eyes turning tired and restless. She grabs her stomach and feels a prick, she takes out a tiny needle from her side causing her blood too boil. _When…? _A flashback of him hugging her and her eyes glare as a faraway figure comes to view. "Y-you little bastard-!" Kyo grabs her chin, wrenching Rin's face to face his.

"You wouldn't have followed me if I didn't do this to you." Rin's breathing began to increase and get louder. "Oh but don't worry, this amount of poison is only enough to give you some pain and cause you to faint. This is only a thousandth of the pain you'll feel if you fail your mission." Rin takes a slow, weak swing at him but he grabs her arm tightly and easily, pure amusement all over his face. He inches his face closer to hers, "You know I always wanted to do this."

He presses his lips firmly and strongly against hers but as she tries to push him off, she begins to get weaker and weaker, old scars reforming in her eyes. He throws her on the ground as he licks his lips. He smirks bigly and cruelly as he bends down, pulling on her long hair, causing her to flinch a bit, not from the pain but by his touch. "Don't forget who owns you and me." He lets go of her hair and disappears, his laughter echoing even after he had left. Rin rubs frantically over her lips, with true hate and bloodlust flowing in her eyes, she spits out on the ground and soon finds herself surrendering to the calling abyss of darkness.

Gaara, walking around out of boredom finds an unusual prize. He sees a black rose with a thorny stem next to a white, slim hand. The hand belonged to none other than an unconscious Rin. He looks around and picks up the flower then carries Rin princess style. As he heads to the Third's house, he finds her shaking and trembling uncontrollably. He hugged Rin closer, her head resting on his chest.

Hinata watched timidly and shyly as Naruto had his second helping of Ramen and slurped it all down. Hinata took a smile bite and continued the slow pace, smiling cutely to herself. _Thank you, Rin-chan. I'm really happy._


	6. Fatass Under The Moon

_Two blurry figures kept calling her name, over and over. Worry clearly in their voice. Both little boys standing, rushing to her. She felt the world spinning around her as her pale lips got colder and colder. _

"_Rin? We'll help you!" said the smaller boy as he rushes to her, the vision moves to oncoming shadows, causing her eyes to widen._

"R-run…please….leave me…" Rin's closed eyes tightened in distress as she turned her head.

"Rin!" the Third was shaking her with a worried expression. "Rin!"

"Stop calling my name and run!" Rin's eyes open and she forms a gasp. Sweat rolled down her scared face, her body numb with pain. Her breathe was unsteady and heavy. She looked to the old man's face with a despair look to her. She moves her shaking hand but drops it, as pain shot through her. She gasps as if that little movement caused her a great deal of pain. She repeats the action and grabs the Third's hand tightly as her breathes came quicker and her body shook violently. "I-it's n-nothing m-major, I-i c-can s-shake it o-off." Another seizure took over as the poison spread faster and deeper. "I-it'll only last a-another h-hour, s-save the medicine f-for people w-who need it." An image of a wavy-haired girl with an identical face overlapped with Rin's. The Third closes his eyes and sighs, glancing at Gaara who was at the door. Rin's hand became limp as her eyes closed, Hokage sighed with a distressed face as memories flooded out of him. He slowly regains his usual composure and gets up, walking past Gaara.

"…Don't show her that rose and don't destroy it…it's for everyone's good that you don't." Confused, Gaara nods, twisting the deadly rose as the Third walks away with his hands together behind him. Gaara examines the death rose then glances at Rin who seemed to be looking at him. Her tired, begging look sent a heartbeat through him, he was wanted. He really was. He hid the rose behind his back as he edged toward her, her eyes filled with pain and sadness. Her seductive red lips moved but Gaara couldn't hear her. He bent his ear to her moving lips and soon wished he didn't.

"I'm…so…sorry….Fai….Goku." her breath rasped at the names as if the names themselves caused her pain. She winced and grabbed onto Gaara's hand tightly, her eyes fully realizing that it's him yet not changing her expression. Her saddening expression. "Am…I too corrupted to be forgiven?" Her soft whisper struck a nerve in Gaara. His expression softened in a way as he saw his old self in her.

"No…you can still be forgiven…no matter how far you've gone." Her big painful yet forced smile caused his heart to ache.

"Did…you see a black rose next to me?" her voice was filled with pain as her eyes begged for the truth.

"….." he twisted the rose behind his back then nodded a bit as he realized he couldn't lie to her. He just couldn't. He reveals the rose and her eyes filled with tears as her slim hand grabbed it, crushing it cruelly as she edged the broken petals to her. She crushed the petals and smithereens slipped through her long fingers, her expression emotionless. Gaara looked at the dust with surprise.

"Thank you…I already knew you had it." At this point his eyes widened a bit, "I just wanted to test if I could trust you…you passed." Her smile was true and filled with true happiness, causing Gaara to stiffen. Why was she so happy? He didn't know. He honestly didn't. "A present for passing, I'll let you on a little secret. Nothing can be broken if it wasn't whole to start with…like this rose. An incomplete death rose. Another example is," her face scrunched up as her eyes sneered evilly, "My heart. An incomplete robot. A useless human." Her snickers sent Gaara's eyes to narrow. She is like him. Exactly. But that was the old him. She needed help. He was rescued. But the question is…does she even want to be rescued?

"…You aren't useless, you are a human, and my…friend." Rin's sneering eyes softened drastically as sadness and pain washed over her. She put a hand to her aching, pounding head. Was it really from the after effects of the poison or from something else? Something deeper.

"Please…don't," Gaara's teeth gritted as her face was filled with fear and pain, "Don't care about me, don't look at me, don't give me special attention, don't give me hope, don't give me love, don't give me what I lost…because I know I can't regain it." She sits up, the wind through the open window blew her soft hair, half her face covered. Except one eye. That look in her eyes was burned in his memory. Lost, unwanted, broken eye that looked at him with sharpness of seriousness. She takes a step back and turns around, running and jumping out the window. As she landed on her feet, the after effects kicked in, sending pain through her but she ignored it, her stomach growling loudly.

Her eyes accustomed to the dark night with only the moon the closest thing to light. She looks up to the moon for a while, just staring. She turns away and continues on, going in a joint. She eyes a light brown haired chubby boy with black eyes run up to the counter with her following his pace. His cheeks both have a red swirly mark, his uniform similar to a red and silver soldier's armor. They glared at each other as they slammed their hands on the counter at the same time. "A big order of steak." They both said in sync. Rin examines the boy with pure curiosity as they both had the same food taste.

"I'm Rin." She started as the boy around fifteen stared at her.

"Chouji. Nice to meet you, you new?" they both walk to the same table and sit together.

"Ya, just here for the time being." Her stomach growling echoed throughout the whole room, everyone assuming it was just Chouji. "I'm starving." She leans back a bit as she looks earnestly for their order.

"Hey, do you regularly eat that amount?" Rin looks at him weirdly.

"Uh, yah. Duh." Chouji examines her slim body and his body, his mouth drops open in disbelief. "My charka absorbs a lot of my energy so I have eat more than others." They both drool as their order comes, they start to hastily pick and eat. One piece was left and they stared at each other for a long time. Rin and him make a swing for it but she got it first. She eats it happily as Chouji has depressed air on, his defeat over the last meat hit him hard. "I like you…you seem like a good person." He looks at her in surprise as she gives him a sweet true smile, causing him to blush a little.

Shikamaru, yet again, was laying in a grassy field, watching the clouds. It was quiet. Temari was gone for a sudden mission. Just the way he liked it. Silence and relaxation was what he needed once in a while. That is until a familiar hawk landed next to him. The hawk looked at Shikamaru with its piercing light purple eyes as it ruffled its light brown feathers, squeaking a bit. "…Haruna…." He looks behind him as a shadow looms over him, "Seina, haven't seen you in a while…" the slim shadow figure smiles.

"Ya, long time no see Shikamaru." Her voice was rather soft and quiet but was filled with excitement. "Where's that new girl I've been hearing about?"

Rin and Chouji went their separate way but promised to meet again, guessing that they were now friends and food-loving buddies. Chouji and her went their separate ways. Rin looked up to the star filled sky with lonesome eyes, her arms dangling lifelessly by her side. Something took over her as she felt she should look ahead of her. She didn't know why but she felt someone coming. And she was right. A pretty girl with black long straight hair with a tint of blue that reaches her waist comes toward her with friendly intentions. Her dark purple eyes tracing Rin, a small cute smile on her pretty face. She was wearing a dark blue tanktop and a purple mini skirt with knee-lengthed black socks. She was her type of body. Not the big-builded for strength but slim for speed.

"Hi, I'm Seina." She spoke with her whisper-like voice that seemed to ring in Rin's ears. They were only a few feet apart but Rin knew this girl could change things. Change her was more like it. Doesn't mean she'll let it be easy for her. Rin shrugged.

"Rin." Seina was a bit taller than Rin as she looked at Rin with curiosity.

"Since you're new I could help you out-."

"No. I'm ok. But I'll come to you if I have a question." Rin's eyes traced Seina's forearm. A red anbu tattoo caused Rin's eyes to narrow. _This girl must be strong. Gotta watch out for her…_

"See you tomorrow?" Seina questioned, hope in her voice.

"…Do you know a girl named Hinata?" Rin asked, half knowing the answer already.

"Yah, we're close. You know her?"

"Ya, just wondering." _Guess my intuition was right…maybe…just maybe I'll like her…HA! Don't let your emotions get the better of you…don't let them get hurt…don't care about them. _Seina eyes sharpened as Rin's eyes slowly darkened and lifeless.

"…So tomorrow?" Seina questioned cautiously, checking just in case.

"Ya, whatever." Rin turned her back to her and walked back to the Third's house.

"….Rin…her name fits her." Seina looked up to the moon with a dazed look. "Seina means moon and Rin means cold…we fit our names…don't we?" She turns around in the opposite direction and walks away from Rin who was far from view by now.

_(AN: OK, Seina is based off one of my awesome friends who got me obsessed with Naruto. She's really cool and is really smart. She's overall awesome and cute. Yah…she's a nice girl. Anyways hope you liked my chapter cause it's like one A.M. right now so if this chapter's a bit sloppy and a bit disappointing well, I'm super exhausted.)_


	7. Meeting Busy Eyebrows Guy & Red vision

Rin's eyes slowly fluttered open as she was laying on a branch, high up in the tall tree. Her foot dangled lifelessly off the branch, her eyes not accustomed to the blinding light. She gets up slowly but a tree noise caused her eyes to fill with a sort of panic? Fear? She didn't know as she took a step back, slipping off the branch. She falls faster and faster yet her expression was calm. Too calm. She grabbed a hold of the last branch and swinged on top of it. She landed squatting down, her eyes scanning the area then her eyes narrowed. She had found her target.

A boy in a green jumpsuit was training drastically, Rin swung upside down, her curiosity of this hard working boy got the better of her. She jumps down, stretching in an unnormally flexible way, her bones cracking. She walks to the teenage boy and as he turns around, she turned to stone. He was so UGLY. His black eyebrows thicker than normal, flat puppet eyes with three eyelashes on the bottom, a straight line haircut. He had all the things she hated. He seemed to have a happy face on as he said, "Guy-sensei?" His eyes turned to suspicion as he looks at Rin, immediately blushing. _S-she's prettier than Sakura-chan. _

"….." she looked silently at him as her eyes traced a trunk with multiple scratches as if he's been there all day. Her eyes sharpen as she looks at the boy.

"Rock Lee." He said a bit shyly.

"Rin…you've been here all day training?" she examined his tired and bruised body.

"Yes! I need to be a great ninja and for that to happen I need to train!" he had his hand into a fighting fist as he did a few swings. Rin's eyes were filled with astonishment.

"…So you're practicing extra hard by your own will?" she looked at him, confused.

"OF COURSE! That is my ninja way!" he said immediately. "Didn't you ever practice real hard to achieve something by yourself?" his smile true as he looked at her.

"…."_A memory played in her head as when she was a little girl, she had a serious expression and began practicing her kicks and punches, a little boy looking at her with awe in his eyes, his thumb in his mouth._ She closes her eyes, "No... I don't think so." Her mind was jumbled up as she looked at the determined boy. "…I'll remember your name Rock Lee. See you later." She turned away as he continued his training with a determined smile. She began to walk towards town but she stopped, punching a tree. The tree got scratched deeply, her expression far away, "If I remember…I wonder if I can continue?" She gritted her teeth and continues on.

"S-seina-chan, where are we going today?" Hinata asked as she stuck close to Seina shyly.

"We are meeting up with the new girl, Rin. I think the only reason she's coming is because of you." Seina said bluntly, causing Hinata to blush. "You guys friends?"

"N-no! I mean yes! I mean….i don't know. B-but we do know each other!" Her desperation caused Seina to smile as she patted the timid yet confused Hinata on the head.

"It's ok, by the looks of it she likes you."

"R-really?" Hinata asked, hope in her eyes.

"Really." Seina's eyes widened as Hinata smiled truthfully at herself. _Seems like Hinata cares for Rin…_

"R-rin-" Hinata had her hand raised a bit to wave but she stopped mid-way. Her eyes turning sad at Rin's face. It was confused, angered, yet most of all it was her hollow eyes that got Hinata. Rin looked at Hinata and somehow her eyes softened. She regained her usual composure as she stuffed her hands in her front pockets. Hinata sighed out of relief but she still had worry in the back of her head. "Hello, Rin-chan."

"Rin's fine." Rin added, a hand behind the back of her head as if she was embarrassed a bit. Rin looks at Hinata and smiles a bit. A smile she hasn't shown to someone in a while. Is that what she really has become? She shook this thought away as a red color blinds her eyes but she doesn't freak out. It's normal. It only shows when she thinks of the past. The past that was covered in red. She felt a tug on her shirt and looked at Hinata who had a sad expression. Then it hit her. She must be showing extreme pain on her face to have Hinata show this expression…and? Seina too? She looked confused but still sad at the girl she didn't know until yesterday.

Rin slowly patted Hinata's head and Hinata smiled cutely. Rin gave her usual bored expression to Seina as she continued to pet Hinata. "So, wanna grab something to eat?" Seina said as Rin's stomach grumbled. Hinata giggled a bit and off they went, only to find Naruto there. Surprise, surprise. Naruto waved at Hinata with a big grin as he continued to eat his ramen. Hinata turned tomato red as Seina nudged her a bit. Rin gave a sort of reassuring smile as she edged her toward Naruto. "Aren't they…so cute together?" Seina said as Rin and her sat by themselves. She looks at Rin's expression trying to read into her happy yet faraway look.

"Ya…they really do." Rin nodded a bit, giving a small sad smile as she looked at the two.

"Too bad Naruto's too dense to realize her obvious love." Seina mutters, looking up to only find a chuckling Rin. Seina stared in awe at Rin, mesmerized in a way.

"…I just hope he won't take too long to realize…"Rin said in a soft gentle whisper that rang in Seina's ears.

"But he loves Sakura-" Seina whispered quietly, sadness written in her eyes. A fist banged on the counter, sending silence. Seina looked, wide eyed, at the distressed and angered Rin. Rin gets up abruptly walking towards Naruto.

"Hey is it just me or do I feel like daggers- Ack!" Naruto screamed as Rin grabbed his shoulder, Hinata looking worried and confused at Rin. Rin felt different.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Rin asked as if it was normal and Naruto went white but he nods. They walk out and Naruto takes the first approach.

"So…you wanted to talk?" Naruto questioned, feeling a bit awkward.

"Ya." Rin answered shortly and bluntly. A wind passed through them as Naruto looked lifelessly at her.

"And it is…?" Naruto questioned.

"…You know how it feels to watch someone you love, love someone else in return?" Rin questioned with a serious tone.

"…." Naruto's eyes darkened as he remembered a faraway memory. Sakura hanging close to Sasuke, blushing. Naruto looks down, his hair covering his sad eyes. "Ya, so what?"

"It's painful isn't it?" Rin said with bitterness in her tone. "It can cause serious jealously. Soon the jealousy will turn to hate…and then there would be blood." Naruto looked at Rin swiftly with wide heartbroken eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had experienced this." Naruto said with a weak voice but stopped at Rin's unwavering stare.

"Ya, lived around it my whole life." Naruto looked at her, eyes wider. "I just…don't want to see the same mistake playing out a third time." Naruto's eyes calmed down then he looked down again. "But what the most painful thing is…is that you know that person knows you love them so much yet they still ignore it and love someone else instead. Not ashamed to show it infront of your eyes… " Rin's eyes seemed to be lifeless, dead, tired.

"Naruuuuto!" Sakura called as Sasuke hang by her side, looking grumpy. She had a big smile on in comparison to her teammate. Sakura stopped in her tracks as she spotted Rin, her inner self's expression angry and disgusted. _UGH! What's that girl doing here? _

"…Sorry Rin, I have to go-" His forced grin caused Rin's eyes to show great pain as her bangs covers one of her eyes. Naruto looked astonished but still walked over to his team with an uneasy feeling. He looked back and saw the same pained, sad expression in her showing eye as she turned back to the shop. Hinata rushed to her outside, looking worried. She looked flustered as she looked at Rin who ignored her and Naruto who was walking to his teammates.

"…" Her expression softened but had a despair and longing to it as she saw Sakura and Naruto talking together. _I was wondering what Rin was doing to Naruto that was taking so long so I checked but…I didn't want to see this. _Hinata looked down, her eyes covered by her hair, her hand clutching her chest where her hearts is. "Naruto…" she whispered and Naruto looked at Hinata with confusion but soon he saw himself overlapping her. He looked away, closing his pained eyes.

"Naruto? You okay?" Sakura asked, concerned a bit. Sasuke looking at Naruto at the corner of his eyes in his own way of worrying. But when Naruto opened his eyes, he was back to his normal self. He grinned bigly as Sakura hit him kiddingly. "Idiot."

"Hehe." Naruto commented as he saw Sasuke's hidden concern. They walked away from the Ramen shop, Rin's words ringing in his head. He already knew. He always did. But it was the first time he confronted it. He loved Sakura but she didn't. She loved Sasuke. Yet she knows I love her. What a cruel woman. Naruto said with a hidden a pained expression.

Rin looked at Hinata's figure with bitter, angry eyes and soon her vision went blurry, instead showed a little Rin in Hinata's position, tears streaming down her face as she saw two people kiss. A girl with mid-lengthed hair, a boy with spiky hair kissing. Rin shook her head, frustration taking over her. She didn't like this feeling. Not at all. She thought she abandoned this feeling. This painful, heart squeezing feeling. She walked to Hinata who remained outside in the same position. Rin's eyes filled with sadness and pain as her smaller figure overlapped with Hinata's. She couldn't help herself. Teeth gritted, she hugged Hinata who looked at her with big, wide eyes. Soon Hinata's eyes filled with happiness as warmth transferred from Rin to her. "You know…you're a nice friend Rin." Hinata blushed as she said those embarrassing words.

Rin's eyes widened as she stopped hugging Hinata and staggered backwards, a hand to her throbbing head. Flashes of the same boy and girl together flash in her mind and soon red blinds her vision again. Her eyes looked crazy and angry as she ran away. That's all she knew how to do. Run away. Run in circles. Run. RUN! You will NEVER be accepted for your crimes! NEVER! The only reason they talk to you is because they don't know! That's the only reason… She tripped and began to cry childly but quietly. She clutched grass and began to sob. She didn't like this feeling. The feeling that brings all of the unwanted memories rushing back.

"Hinata?" Seina asked concerned as she looked at the sad Hinata.

"I think…I made Rin angry…" Hinata answered, Seina sighing a bit.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think you did anything wrong or else she would've said so…but what if she ran off because she was angry with herself?" Hinata didn't look convinced but nodded. "I'll go look for her." Hinata nodded and Seina was on her way, towards the woods by Hinata's instructions.

A shadow loomed over Rin's laying figure, her eyes dry of tears. "Oh lookie here!" Rin twitched at the voice, she looks toward the direction it came from and shot a glare of resentment and hatred. "I thought I'd check up on you but it looks like I found an interesting sight." The voice chuckled and grabbed Rin roughly, the voice filled with mockery and evilness. "Looks like I need to teach you another lesson Hime-sama." Half of the face showed in the daylight, it was Kyo's face, a shivering smirk almost splitting his face. "Don't you think so?" His smirk looking blood thirsty, sinister.


	8. Beat Up and Meeting the Senseis'

Rin coughed drastically as she laid on all fours, spitting blood mixed with spit. She has bruises all over her face, her vision blurry. "Y-you asshole-!" Kyo kicked her in the stomach, her eyes go wide with pain. She coughs again, blood spilling onto the grass. His smirk widening at her pain, he circles around, he has a black eye and a lot of cuts all over his face and body.

"One of your weaknesses is that you can't take poison…but you really are immune aren't you? You just don't reject it, you want it to kill you don't you." His voice mocked her.

"Don't," she spits out blood, she gets up unsteadily. "Act as if you know me!" Kyo starts to chuckle but he bursts out in a crazy laughter as he fixes her stray hair.

"I know every single thing about you! Your likes, dislikes, your power, your weaknesses, and," he leans next to her ear and whispers, "And your love." His smirk grew as she begins to shake out of anger. She takes a fast strong swing at him but he dodges, jumping to a high tree for refuge. He waves a bit and disappears. Rin screams and pulls on her hair in frustration. She stumbles a bit as her vision got worse. She wobbles to a near tree and began to dig her nails into it. She looked at her own blood and snickered, the same cruel smirk as before. Her eyes were crazy, not human eyes…or are they? Her big evil and cold smirk revealed her two sharp teeth, at the top and bottom.

Seina was jumping form tree to tree, scanning the area, not trying as her speed was quick and swift. Her eyes pick up a sound. She heads toward it with caution.

Rin walks slowly, taking a slow step with one foot. Then the next foot. Then the other. Her bangs covered both her eyes, letting her cruel smirk show as she walked slowly.

Seina, still continuing to head toward the noise she heard earlier, felt a bad premonition. She jumped down the tree, scanning the area. She felt herself begin fall, a strong grip on her neck. She felt shock run through her body as she twisted her legs and kicked its back with full power, making it let her go. She hurriedly steps backward, eyes sharp with caution as she examined the culprit.

Rin smirk grew as her hand squeezed a neck, the neck of a grown man. She snickered as the man began to beg, "P-please! I-I have a wife a-and kids!"

"Heh. Funny. I was pretty sure you were all over a lady just a second ago." Fear flashed in his eyes. "One more reason to kill you scum!" Darkness comes out, slipping in the man's neck. Soon the man's neck has a cut then it completely falls off. She lets go of the lifeless body and begins to laugh crazily and loudly. As blood spills from the body, splattering on the grass. She hears a scream and hides, up in a tree, examining the person who found him. It was a woman who had a little girl and boy next to her, they begin to cry at the scene, yelling and sobbing. Rin's eyes come back to normal, her dead eyes returning as did her sanity. She looked at her bloody hands and the crying faces of the children and wife. They don't know. They probably never will. The day they come for revenge is when they will know the truth.

Seina examined the messy haired brown haired boy with seriousness as she got in a defensive stance, ready to attack if necessary. His black eyes shone with boredom as if this was a waste of his time. They stayed silent for a while before she spoke up. "Who are you?" She asked and felt resentment for him as he mocked her with a smirk.

"The slave of my Hime-sama." He bows a bit as his eyes flashed with amusement at the mention of her name.

…._Hime…sama? _"That isn't an answer."

"But that is what I am called."

"Ok, then who is this 'hime-same'?" Seina questioned, knowing he won't change his definite answer.

"…You're from the leaf village?" He asked. Seina questions if she should tell the truth or not.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Kyo's eyes continued to grow with amusement.

"Everything." He winked a bit as the subject of his Hime-sama sent him amusement and joy.

"Why did you attack me?" she asked sternly.

"You had contact with my Hime-sama." Kyo answered while pointing to his nose.

"I'm sorry but I don't know a princess." She asked, her eyes narrowing. She had been careful to not mention her village.

"You THINK you don't but you actually do. She's been with you all this time." Kyo commented, giving a riddle. "I already know you're from the leaf village." He commented, rising her guard.

"If your 'hime-sama' is one of the people I've met lately, how do you know?" she asked, curious of how he would respond. He chuckles, bending his head down a little before looking at her.

"Now why would I tell a little leaf ninja like you?" his eyes trace her uncovered shoulder and his smirk widens. "Oops, I mean a little Anbu leaf ninja." He chuckled as Seina's eyes glared at him. "Well, I already gave you too many hints and that's only because my little Hime-sama likes you. Well see ya." Kyo walks away, smirking as he hid a kunai infront of him ready if the girl would attack him. If she would that is. But he learned not to underestimate his opponents…like his beloved Hime-sama. He walked away without being attacked and he couldn't help but think _Weakling, coward. _

Rin staggered into town, her major wounds healed as darkness covered them, but the little wounds on her body and face didn't go away. She wobbled as her vision was still blurry and soon she bumped someone. She looks up and sees blurry figures, coming into view then quickly becoming blurry again.

"…You okay?" a man in his twenties said, with white hair that goes upward gently holds Rin steady, his droopy red eye filled with some concern over her wounds. He has his badge slanted to cover his left eyes.

"Hey, who's the girl Kakashi?" A man around the same age said with a smoke in his mouth. His black spikish hair connects with his small beard. His eyes a light brown as he stands close to a pretty pregnant lady. She has spiky black hair and mesmerizing red eyes and she looks at Rin with a bit of concern and interest.

"Ya Kakashi. You know her?" A man about the same age with black puppet eyes with eyelashes and a straight line cut to his black hair wearing a green jumpsuit asked. Rin squinted at him, as if she recognized him in a way but she shrugs it off as if it's not important. _The guy looks a lot like Rock Lee_ she thought suddenly.

"I don't know her Asuma, Guy." Kakashi answered as Rin flicked him off, his eyes widen a bit.

"Don't touch me." Her eyes are strained and tired as the blurry figures continue to come into view yet go back blurry in the next second. Her nose scrunches up at the scent of smoke.

"…What's your name?" kurenai, the pregnant lady, asked. Rin turns her direction to Kurenai but it's as if she's not really looking at her with her blurry eyes.

"Rin." She answered. It seemed she has introduced herself a lot lately. She would have rolled her eyes in frustration but she wasn't in the mood. "I have to go…Nice meeting you." She walks past Asuma and grabs his cigarette, throwing it to the ground. "I hate smokers." She said coldly as Asuma's eyes widen a bit then turn into a bit of amusement as he pulls a new cigarette as soon as she was out of sight.

Next, Seina came walking, deep in thought. She walks past the sensei's without noticing and sees a sitting Rin against the alleyway. She walks to her, she examines her wounds and Rin looks at the figure, not knowing who it is. "You ok?" Seina's voice was blocked out as she outstretched her hand out to help Rin up. Rin's eyes sadden instantly.

"Kaia? Is that you?" her eyes filled with happiness and sorrow at the same time. "I'm so sorry…but you knew…yet you still went after him." Rin's head bangs the wall lightly as she looks at Seina with sad eyes. "That's very cruel." She smiled sadly while saying those words. She blinked and soon her vision got even worse with each blink.

She grabbed speechless Seina with a shaking hand and she lifted Rin up slowly and steadily. Rin's eyes closed slowly. Her regretful yet sad eyes. She knocked her head lightly against Seina's head. She made Rin lean on her so she could support her weight, walking her to the Third's house. She looks at Rin with a calculating expression, deep in thought.

_Who's Kaia? Who's that boy's 'Hime-sama'? _These thoughts made Seina think, trying to fit the pieces together. It didn't. Because she was missing one thing. She had to cut a piece to make it fit to let the puzzle make sense.


	9. A Request, A Caged Bird, & A Choice

"Hokage…" Seina said a bit suddenly as she watches lifeless Rin. The Third looks at her with a calm yet curious look.

"Yes Seina?" He answers back, glancing back at Rin.

_I am the slave of my beloved Hime-sama._ Kyo's voice echoed in her head and she closes her eyes, "Nevermind." She says and gets up. "Good-bye." She walks out but the Third's words make her stop and look back.

"Thank you for carrying her all the way here…I hope you will be a good friend to her no matter what." The Third's eyes looked sad as he spoke his gratitude.

"You're welcome and…I hope I will too." Seina smiles a bit then turns her head back, continuing in walking away.

"…So many good, strong kids these days." His eyes trace back to Rin and he sighs, "It seems everytime I do see you is when you are unconscious." He chuckled a bit to himself as he got up, his hands meeting behind his back.

Rin stirred around as her eyebrows scrunched up together, distress spreading on her face. She sits up, a gasp escaping her lips. She breathes heavily and she locks stares with the Third. She runs a hand through her hair as she stares at him with cynical, cold eyes. "I know what you're thinking and i-"

"Do you really know Rin?" Third interrupted quickly with a calm voice, she glares at him. "Glare at me all you want." Rin grumbles a bit as she shifts to a comfortable position. "I need you to tell me the truth…can you do that?"

"Depends on the question."

"Why do you always seem to end up hurt or poisoned?" Rin's expression showed pure hate and detest at the question.

"Blame my shadow." The third raises an eyebrow at her response.

"Blame your shadow huh." Rin eyes narrow as someone entered the room. "Ah, Tsunade. Good, you came." Tsunade looked at Rin, examining her.

"You look like your mother." Tsunade commented, smiling a bit. Rin's heart ached, her vision getting blurry. She clutches the blanket covering her tightly as she gritted her teeth.

"I do not!" Rin yelled, anger written all over her face. Tsunade's mouth opens a bit in surprise. "I don't…." Rin eyes saddened as she couldn't see anything but blurry colors. Tsunade's face turns serious as she examines Rin confidently.

"Can you see me?" Tsunade asks.

"No. I just see colors." Rin replies, her eyes showing confusion at Tsunade.

"Nausea?"

"No."

"Any aches?"

"No."

"Headache?"

"I think one's starting now." Rin comments bluntly and Tsunade cracks a smile. Tsunade gets up and talks to them both.

"You only have a small dose of poison in you, it'll go away soon." She comments and walks to the door, she stops. "Nice meeting you Rin."

"Ya…" Rin said back as Tsunade continued to walk away.

"Rin." Rin turns her head to the Third's voice, her vision clearing a bit. "I want to give you something." Rin gets up as the old man leaves the room. She sits on the ledge of window, looking at the blurry sky. She glances sideways at the empty door then closes her eyes. A clank noise and a cold sensation made her eyes snap open, she saw a little singing blue bird in a cage on her lap. She looked at the Third with confusion and he smiles. "It's yours. Set it free, keep it with you or whatever you want. It's your choice." Rin presses her lips together and nods. The Third's smile widens and he exits the room.

"How about…killing you?" Rin stared at the baby blue bird who continued to sing with no fear. She bangs against the cage with frustration yet she still carries it with her as she jumps out the window. She sees Gaara on the roof of a building, looking straight ahead. She climbs up to him and sits beside him. Silence. Only the little blue bird's voice droned on and on.

"What's up with the bird?" Gaara broke the silence as he stared at the blue bird with curious eyes.

"I got it from the Third." Rin's vision soon clears up as she knew she had gotten used to the poison symptoms. Like so many times before. "It won't shut up."

"Well duh. It's a singing bird. Apparently it's supposed to bring happiness to its owner." Gaara replied.

"Guess mine's a defect since I don't feel anything right now." Gaara stares at her in a way that wasn't judging at all. Rin looks at him and they continue to stare at each other. "What would you do if you had this bird?"

"Set it free." He said it with no hesitation that it made Rin's eyes widen. Rin closes her eyes, her fist clenching in frustration. She gets up, walking to the edge.

"I got a request for you. Or a promise if you will." Gaara looked at with confusion and curiosity clouding his eyes. "If one day I come to destroy and kill everyone in this village, you and Naruto can kill me. No hesitation. Just kill me..." Gaara's eyes widen as Rin takes a step off the roof. "Thank you." Soon all that was left of view was her long hair then nothing. He sat there, stunned at her request. His face soon filled with pain as her words finally sunk in.

"What face was she making when she said that to me?" His eyes were filled with pain as he yelled in frustration. _Why am I feeling this way? I honestly don't know._

Rin eyes turned hollow as she went through the forest, calm and composed. A figure behind her hugs her, she has no reaction. "Kyo." Kyo pouts at her reaction, his eyes trace to the cage. "What would you do to this bird if it was yours?" Kyo smirks evilly as he whispers in her ear.

"Kill it of course." He said it so confidently and fast Rin felt that it was what you should do. "Don't tell me you didn't think of that?"

"…."Kyo sighs at her silence.

"Your skills have gotten rusty."

"…It seems so."

"How many have you killed?"

"One." Kyo's eyes widen.

"That's it? Man you've gotten soft." Kyo unravels himself from her and pecks her on the cheek. She doesn't flinch. "This is good. You're going back to your old self. For the past few days you had such funny reactions." Rin walks back toward the village. "Where are you going now?"

"To make a choice."

"…Rin! Don't forget who you really are! They are only nice to you because they don't know who you really are! No matter how much you hate us, you are one of us!" He calls after her with a sideways smirk. "Only I can love you for you!" Rin stops, she turns her face sideways, giving him a look with half closed eyes.

"If that is true…then I guess being alone isn't that bad." She gives a stone cold stare to him then continues on. Kyo smirk grows as his eyes fill with amusement yet sadness.

"RIN!" someone yelled and Rin gazed at the culprit.

"Hey Naruto…what's up?" Naruto looked at Rin, worry hidden in his eyes.

"Nothing much-" his eyes pop out when he sees the bird. "Uh…Rin…you have a bird with you."

"Uh huh." She replies coolly.

"It's in a cage." He points to it limply.

"Uh huh. Your point is?"

"Nothing…it's cute." He bends down to look at it. "It has a pretty voice." He grins bigly at Rin whose face soon fills with pain. Naruto's eyes widen as she hugs him tightly. "R-?"

"Don't smile at me. I don't deserve it." She hugs him tighter, leaving Naruto speechless. She lets go of him and walks away, leaving him stunned.

"…..Rin?" Naruto managed to say as her expression burned in his memory. "Why are you acting like you won't come back…?" The words finally sunk in and his expression also shows extreme pain.

Thoughts rushed through her head. "_It's yours. Set it free, keep it with you or whatever you want. It's your choice."" Set it free." "Kill it of course." "They are only nice to you because they don't know who you really are!"_

_It's for the best. _Naruto and Gaara meet up, both having sad expressions. _No one can love me if they knew. _They run separate ways, Naruto speaking to Hinata and the others, while Gaara goes to tell the Third. _After all, I am a killer. _She leaves the cage in a room, closing the door as she walks out. Silence. The blue bird had stopped singing. Inside the cage was a bloody, dead blue bird. It was forced to stop singing. Forever. _I made my choice. _


	10. Team 0, Rin and Kyo

"You must not fail me. Destroy them." A cold masculine voice says to a figure on one knee, their body bowing forward. The figure straightens up and speaks coldly.

"Yes Father." Rin's eyes were sharp with cruelty and coldness. Her face was emotionless as a big, strong hand wraps around her neck, choking her. She doesn't flinch and the voice chuckles, sending Rin's eyes to grow darker. He squeezes tighter and tighter but she doesn't budge. He seemed to have gotten bored and threw Rin across the room, sending her hard against the hard wall. She grits her teeth as her eyes widen a bit. She rubs the marks on her neck softly.

"Go you stupid bitch and destroy the leaf village. Take Kyo with you. I want it done quick or else." Rin gets up easily, pain running through her, and bows.

"Yes father." She leaves the room and stops by a relaxing Kyo. "Get up." Kyo looks up at her with a mocking smirk. "It's time." Kyo's smirk widens in response. He puts an arm around her and she pinches it hard. He grits his teeth and removes his hand, its red in the place she pinched.

"That hurt!" Kyo faked hurt and whines.

"It was supposed to." Rin kept a calm face, Kyo examines the marks on her neck.

"You up for it?" he asks easily, hiding his curiosity. Rin presses her lips together, a small habit she has.

"Yah." She answers simply, her eyes lingering on the ground.

"Really?" He asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Really." Kyo's ears perk up and soon a cruel smirk spreads across his face.

"Well, now's your chance to prove that those little ninja leaf village mean nothing to you." Rin looks up to him with hollow eyes and soon a small broken smile forms on her face. His eyes dance with joy as they continue to walk ever so slowly, fully knowing what was waiting for them.

"Sakura, Neji, Tenten." Sasuke speaks to the teammates to either side of him, all of them jumping from tree to tree. "Don't go easy on her…something's fishy about her." Sakura nods but the other two look at each other silently.

"Do you think it was such a great idea of sending those four out to her?" Tsunade asks, sadness flowing in her eyes as she thinks of angered Naruto and Temari, flustered Hinata and Gaara, Chouji and Seina looking sad, Shikamaru thinking deeply with a stressed expression.

"Yes. The others will get their feelings in the way if we send them out now."

"…Do you think she's dangerous?" Tsunade stared closely to see any shift of change to his expression.

"Yes. We need to know how far she's going to go…though if you're asking if she's evil…I'll have to say no. She's…just confused." The third had a sad expression also. "But I think the ones we should worry about are those four, not Rin. Who knows what Rin has up her sleeve."

"I guess you're right but…Naruto seemed to have taken a liking to Rin…all of them actually."

"…Rin had changed since the first day she came here and seemed to have shown a piece of her real side in the past few days." The Third was walking around the room, his hand together behind his back.

"Have you ever been to their village?" The Third's eyes hardened.

"Yes. One time with Lily for her Chuunin exam. It still haunts my mind. Those two girls…don't get the credit they deserve."

"I was wondering…how does their Chuunin exam work?"

"The one who survives is the winner." Tsunade's eyes widen.

"By survive you mean…?"

"Yes…just like The Hidden Mist village had before." Tsunade closes her eyes.

"They still do it in this day and age?"

"Yes…to have just survived that…they had to taste blood." Tsunade opens her eyes.

"Lily…was such a sweet girl. You couldn't have guessed she could have killed anyone."

"Appearances can be deceiving."

Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji continue their search but they didn't know it was about to be over. They stop and look at Rin and Kyo. _Who the hell is that guy? _They all seemed to have the same thought.

"Come down already. We already know you're here." Kyo yells enthusiastically, itching to start fighting. The four of them look at each other and then jump down. His smirk widens at their stupidity. _They are ours._

"Rin. What are you planning?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"Now why would we tell you little leaf ninjas?" Kyo mocks.

"I wasn't asking you." Sasuke says, giving a glare toward him.

"Touchy." Kyo continues, Sakura starts getting pissed.

"Will you shut up? We aren't even asking you!" Sakura blurted out, anger flaring in her eyes.

"You lowlifes." Kyo's eyes darken, his joking attitude gone. His expression was frightening, sending chills down their spines. "Why does my precious Hime-sama have to talk to you scum?" He chuckles darkly.

Sakura grits her teeth, her face growing pale. _Was this really the guy here just a second ago?_

_It seems we can't reason with them. _Sasuke smirks. _I never liked talking anyways. _"Neji, Tenten. Handle Rin. Me and Sakura will take him." They all nod and they dispatch. Each pair heading for their calm, unmoving target.

"Oh. They think they can take us on Hime-sama." Darkness erupts from Rin, spreading into a kind of tentacle shape. Kyo smirks sideways as he has kunai's instantly inbetween each finger. Let the battle begin.

"Master, do you think Hime-sama can destroy the village?" A black figure asked.

"No." The same cold voice answered with no hesitation. The other figure jolted with surprise and seemed to be rather curious.

"Why?"

"Because she's weak. A doll. Just like her stupid mother."


	11. Victory For Who?

_Everyone has a secret or two. Some sadder. Some darker. Some embarrassing. But mine are none of those. They are just secrets. Little alone Rin has her back to the wall of people sneering and whispering around her. Her cut, short hair lightly blowing in the wind. Fists clench, teeth gritted. My secrets aren't really secrets. Don't misunderstand. I HATE short hair. _

Sakura laid on the ground, bruised, barely clinging onto consciousness. She looks at the slightly bruised Kyo give the finishing blow to Tenten, who had weapons stuck all over her body. She struggled to look at the guys, who were breathing hard, bruised and hurt.

They both struggle to stay up as Rin had scratches and bruises all over her but the cuts soon close up. Sending a groan in Neji's throat, while Sasuke glared at her. She _was_ strong. Her tentacle like darkness sinks into their skin, shooting pain through them. They didn't scream but gritted their teeth. They didn't scream, they couldn't. With the little dignity they had, they clasped their mouths shut. Neji fell to the floor as a series of kunai pierces him from the back, his blind spot exposed. Neji fell to the floor with half closed eyes.

Sasuke grits his teeth as he slides away from the duo. He was alone. His hand charges up with his lightening orb in his hand, glowing his face in blue. Kyo smirks, "Rin. Guess this is one is yours." Sasuke runs up to Rin, Rin also had an orb in her hand.

Wind? Sasuke's eyes widen a bit as their elements clash, sending Rin and Sasuke back. Rin digs her feet to the floor while Sasuke slides next to Sakura, who sees his eyes close. "Oh." Kyo walks to Sakura, looking down at her. "Lookie here hime-sama! Seems like the medical ninja is still awake!" Rin walks over to Sakura, giving her a stone cold stare.

"W-why? N-naruto a-and e-everyone t-trusted y-you!" Her anger blazing in her blurry eyes. Rin looks around and gives a hate filled glare to her before kicking her, full-force, in the face. Sakura had blacked out with that blow. Kyo looks calculatingly at Rin, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Why'd you go easy on them?"

"I didn't."

"Ya you did." Rin glares at him.

"How would YOU know huh?"

"'Cause I'm always watching you." _Always. _Kyo answers smoothly, he was hiding something.

"I didn't go easy on them. Master doesn't need them dead yet. We need to do the mission right. Give me a kunai." Kyo hands her a kunai, she bends down to Sakura and begins to carve and dig in her forehead, writing something. "We'll send them a message."

Kyo watched over Rin quietly, doubt residing in his gut. _Are you really sure you can go through with this mission?_

Shikamaru walks around, his thinking expression doubled. He comes across a slightly open door. He looks to the side then walks in, seeing the dead bird slowly rotting. His eyes widen a bit at the sight, he examines it closer then his eyes sharpen.

"_S-she had a blue bird with her!" Naruto yelled, anxious to find Rin. His words were fast and flustered as he continued on to tell the rest of Rin's unusual actions._

"I don't like this…" He sighs, muttering, "Troublesome." He lifts the cage and walks out, heading toward the others. Not too after the arrival of the badly injured team that was sent after her. They looked terrible. But what got his attention was the letters on their body parts. He rushes to them, glancing from their written bodies and the dead bird. "I REALLY don't like this." _And I think the others won't either._

Rin stumbles a bit, her vision getting blurry. As she falls forward, Kyo catches her with one arm around her waist. He grits his teeth and puts Rin upright. His arm had a cut or two but it was inside that hurt him. _They aren't that bad. The boy with the long hair was a tough one, the other boy with Sharingan. The girls were just pathetic compared to my Hime-sama. _"You ok?" _She probably burned out all her chakra._

"Ya, just need some food." Kyo smiles a bit then lays her gently against a tree.

"I'll be back." Kyo rushes off, his eyes serious as he knew how she looked as soon as his back turned. She had a blank expression with tears streaming down her face. Her insides were aching, the darkness consumed her. Ate at her. Laughed at her. She hated using it but she had no choice. She can't be the smiling, stubborn, laughing, hurt, betrayed, ignored little girl she was before. She's running away from herself. _The only thing that causes you to be imperfect is your feelings and mindset…the only thing that I can't forgive you for is letting yourself rot in your own sorrows…and the only thing I wish you would do is…notice and love me. _

The coding team wasn't needed to see the message on their bodies. It started at Sakura's forehead, then to Sasuke's face, Neji's arms, and stops at Tenten's legs. Everyone looked at their mangled bodies with sad expressions, reading the clear message "_Watch out. We are. Coming for. You next." _Each person had their two words in big size, blood covering their bodies.Tsunade and the others rushed to them, trying their best to help them. Shikamaru looked around at his friends.

Naruto watches over his teammates with his hair covering his eyes. Hinata watching Naruto sadly. Lee watching over his teammates lifelessly. Ino, Chouji, and Temari walking to him. Seina running her hand through her hair, standing next to Hinata. All the sensei's lining next to each other against the wall, looking over their distressed students. The Hokage walking around, watching everyone closely. Gaara sat in the corner, his hands together, eyes closed. Shikamaru closed his eyes then spoke up, "I found another message." Everyone's stares aim at him now, everyone's eyes having a different expression at the sight of the dead bird.

The Hokage's eyes fill with pain and hurt but he closes it. "She has made her choice." Naruto's eyes fill with anger.

"She isn't evil! We just need to find her and try to-!" Naruto started but Ino interrupted.

"Open your eyes Naruto! She made you guys trust her and then betrayed you! She attacked our friends! Your teammates! She's our enemy!" Ino yelled, anger blazing in her eyes.

"No! She isn't like that!" Hinata yelled, her eyes serious and unwavering. This isn't the Hinata they know. "If she was evil could she have such a smile?" She screamed her lungs out, her eyes closed in anger, she breathes heavily, her head down.

"I don't know her much…but I know she isn't evil." Chouji commented, remembering Rin and him eating dinner together with eagerness.

"I only met her once...but i felt like…she had respect for me." Lee commented.

"She's not evil. We all should know that…but she is challenging us. For the sake of the village's protection…we must stop her at all costs." The Hokage spoke wisely, despite his own pain, examining everyone's expressions. "I know she isn't evil! Believe in her. If not, then go out and stop her yourselves!" Everyone agreed in their own way. In frustration, in anger, in sadness. They all agreed. _Rin please don't make the same mistake as your mother. Come back to us. Please. Please…_

"You called master?" the same shadow as before bowed humbly.

"Yes. I want you to send the twins out." The shadow looked puzzled.

"Sora and Riku master?" The shadow's voice was confused and curious.

"Yes."

"If I may intrude, why my Ouja-sama?" One of the shadow's eyes shined a no-pupil bright orange, the other a no-pupil bright yellow, his fiery burning red hair falling cleanly over his eyes. A scar running down his yellow eye from the top of his head till his chin.

"They will be needed, Aden. That place must have powerful ninjas, even if they're kids. They are probably older than Rin in age. The top ninjas must be stopped. To fulfill the destruction of the Leaf village." The face comes to view, one eye is a red Mangekyō Sharingan while the other is a light purple Rinnegan. His face covered in bandages, his alluring spiky jet black hair going in all directions, his wicked and scary eyes. Meet the head of the corrupted village. Bow down to him! Our precious Ouja-sama!


	12. Meet The Deadly Twins

_Ring, ring, ring. The signal for me to wake up from my nightmare and return to reality has rung. Ever since you've been born and ever since I've met you, my days haven't been dull and repeating. Each day filled with warmth and adventure. Ring, ring, ring. A new girl has come. She's like a little sister to me. I hope she won't drift away from us because of the villagers. Ring…ring…ring. This doesn't makes sense! Why isn't anything the same as it was before? I thought we would be together forever. Ring….ahahaha…I don't deserve to wake up…since I'm a killer! Silence. "I…hate…you"….i hate myself too. Little rin looked to the side, one eye showing while the other covered by her hair. Blood staining her face, her eyes dark and lifeless. I hate myself too. _

Rin gobbles down food, feeling herself get stronger and stronger with each bite. She looks at Kyo, who kept staring at her, with calculating eyes. "What?"

"The twins are coming so we should stay put." Rin eyes turned colder as her lips formed a cold, evil smirk.

"Heh. They hate me." Rin said with a bitter tone.

"Nope. Only one of them." Rin glares at his bluntness. "What?"

"You're really bad at this."

"Why? I'm saying the truth. Sora hates you. Well you did kill-" Rin's hand wrapped around his neck, cutting him off. Her eyes were like a wild beasts, she squeezes tighter, anger boiling through her. Kyo just stares with calm eyes. Eyes that was and still are directed to Rin her whole life. The eyes of disrespect and defiance. She grits her teeth and lets go of him slowly and almost unwillingly.

"I thought you knew how it felt to be abandoned." Rin snarled a bit as Kyo chuckled.

"Nope. I know how it feels to be a killer though." He smiles a bit too carefree as he takes a bite out of his meat. Rin and him never left their gaze from each other. Locking stares, looking into each other's' eyes.

"Hime-sama." Two very different yet similar voices said as their shadowy figure slowly walks toward them. One of the voice was playful and carefree, the other cold and bitter.

"Ok. Hinata." Hinata nods. "Naruto." Naruto eyes turn serious. "Seina." Seina nods a bit with unwavering eyes. "Shikamaru." Shikamaru shrugs a bit but has serious eyes. "Temari." Temari eyes sharpen. "Gaara." Gaara doesn't move, just stares. "Are you ready?" The Hokage asked with seriousness.

"Yes." They all said in sync, sending pride and sadness through the Third.

"Good luck." He states as they all head out. _Good luck…_

"HIME-SAMA!" yells a man with natural gray hair that covers his eyes, his green/yellow eyes filled with lust and carefreeness. He hugs Rin tightly from behind, smiling bigly. "Long time no see!" Kyo glares at him a bit. Rin doesn't even flinch and punches him without moving anything except her arm. He staggers backward with sad puppy dog eyes. "Aww! You're no fun!" he yells while pouting and sulking.

"Riku." It was the same guy that came before to deliver the message to Rin before. His messy brown hair, his ice cold sea blue eyes, everything about him shouted his hatred towards her.

"Yes bro?" He commented excitedly.

"Shut up." Riku turns depressed at his comment.

"Ok." He slumped forward, his expression sad.

Rin presses her lips together, her thoughts clouding her eyes. _Kill. KILL. KILL HIM!_ Rin tightens her hands into fists, her eyes lost and clouded over. She walks toward Sora slowly yet not hesitating.

Six of them continued to head toward Rin, each one thinking differently. Each with different emotions going through them. But each having a connection to Rin in some way.

"Rin." Kyo says calmly, knowing what she was planning. Rin stops a bit. "They are coming." Rin turns to Kyo with cold sharp eyes.

"How many?" Rin asked.

"Six. They are gaining speed." Kyo answers, both of them forgetting that the twins are there. "What do you want to do?"

"Stay put." Rin answers.

"No." Rin glares at Sora. "We should go ahead with the plan-"

"I know you hate me but I'm the leader here and I make the shots got it?" Sora glares at her.

"Killer." He whispers with anger. Rin looks at him with cold eyes and an evil, crazy smile.

"Of course I am. That's the reason I'm the leader of this mission." Sora clutches his hands into fists out frustration. "I know you despise me to no end but I will not take any kind of disrespect anymore. Your master has ordered me to be the leader, meaning I call the shots." Sora grits his teeth, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Tch." That was his only thing he said in response. And so they waited. Like a predator waiting for their prey.

Hinata with Baykugan looks straight ahead and feels shock go through her as she sees exactly what she was looking for. Rin. "I-i see her!" Everyone instantly looks at her. "Not too far ahead."

"What are they doing?" Seina asks, finding it weird for them to be there.

"Nothing...Just standing there." Hinata says slowly, confusing showing in her expression along with everyone else's.

_Something's up. _Seina thought as with each branch they neared her. The girl who was so mysterious. The girl who seemed to have seen too many things. The girl who had experienced true pain. The girl who seemed so cold. So lost. Their friend who they had meet for only a week or two. Rin.

"They will be here in a minute or two." Kyo says his eyes glued to Rin. Rin digs through her short pockets and pulls out a silver heart-shaped locket. Rin holds it up to the sun and it twinkles. Kyo's eyes darken as he looks away. Rin nears the locket to her, places the locket to her lips, kissing it lightly. She then stuffs the locket back in her short pockets. The twins were in a fight as Riku clings to the annoyed Sora. The six of them finally arrived, looking at Rin and the unfamiliar figures with her.

"Rin!" Naruto yelled as he clutches his fists. "What are you doing there?"

"….." Rin remains silent. As does everyone else. Her only response is a growing smirk forming on her lips.

"She's unstable right now so I'd watch out if I were you." Riku commented, a carefree playful smile on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"We're friends, aren't we Rin?" Hinata commented, her eyes sad.

"Rin, we want to take you back." Seina said, her eyes widening at the sight of Kyo. _I-it's him!_

"Idiot, come back with us." Temari added. They all said that at the same time, their voices banging and swirling in her mind, angering her.

"Stop it." Her eyes glared at them, she holds her head tightly. "You guys are all lying. Lies lies lies! I know you are so go away!" She turns around, ignoring their pleas. "Riku. Sora. Hold them back." She gives them a cold stare and they nod.

"Hey wait! You're that guy from before!" Seina yelled, getting Kyo's attention. He looks at her, trying to remember her. Then it hits him, then he gives her a cold, shivering, mocking smirk and turns around. He walks next to Rin, they are heading toward the direction the six of them were coming from. When Naruto tries to go after them Riku goes infront of him, still smiling. Then Hinata and Seina try to go from the other way but Sora blocks their way.

"Sorry but when Hime-sama gives an order we have to follow it." He says with a mournful voice.

"Meaning we have to kill you all." Sora comments bluntly. "And we never failed an order before and we aren't planning to."

"Tsunade." Hokage calls.

"Hm? Yes sensei?" Tsunade answers a bit distractingly, checking up on the injured four.

"If they can't handle Rin, I want you to not get involved until I tell you too." Tsunade looks at him instantly. "I will handle her if the situation gets out of hand." Tsunade expression turns serious and she nods firmly. "Good." The Third smiles a bit. Tsunade looks at him for a while then resumes to her work.

"Master, may I ask you a question?" Aden asks humbly, bowing.

"What is it?" he answers back with a bored yet cold voice.

"Why did you send the twins out if you don't think Hime-sama can successfully complete the mission?"

"They are one of the few people who I shaped with my own hands to form the perfect beings. They are needed to kill off most of those little leaf ninja brats."

"But-"

"I know that Rin will fail this mission but that doesn't mean she won't make it easy for us to do it."

"Master?" Aden asks confused.

"You will soon understand. Nothing I have done is useless." He chuckles evilly, sending chills down Aden's back. "I will regain what was rightfully mine soon enough."


	13. Unknown Twins VS Them

"_Meet my daughter. Riku, Sora." The two teenage twin boys looked curiously as a small girl walked up to them. She was like a doll. Her face with no imperfections. They looked stunned and wide-eyed at the doll-like little girl. She looked up at them with broken eyes and a small emotionless smile forms on her red lips. They soon realize the wounds and bruises on her body and closed their eyes. They soon understood the reason for that smile. Those piercing eyes. "Get along with them Rin." Ah, her name is Rin. It fits her. Her dark eyes. Her cold smile. They thought as her eyes traced her father's retreating figure with such hatred that it shocked them._

Riku grins ear to ear, while Sora glares with a scowl. They were once so similar. Yet relationships soon turn dull and distant. "Hello! I don't think I introduced myself to you guys! My name's Riku! And," He points to Sora. "That's my younger brother Sora!"

_This guy is OLDER than THAT guy?_ Everyone thought. "Naruto. Gaara. Shikamaru. Temari. Catch up to Rin." Everyone looks at Seina in surprise. "Me and Hinata can take them. Right Hinata?" Hinata's eyes sharpen and she nods.

"But-" Shikamaru begins.

"GO!" Seina yells, Hinata and her, side by side, both looking determined and strong. "We can handle them." Temari smiles cockingly, understanding. Naruto and Gaara nod a bit, leaving before them.

"Let's go. They can do it." Shikamaru shrugs a bit, and Temari and him leave too.

"Oops…we let the four of them escape." Riku comments unhelpfully.

"Riku. Just do your thing." Sora's eyebrow twitching with impatience. Riku nods, his eyes closing. He does a series of complicated hand signals then put his hand, palm first, against the ground.

"Kenishde! Trench clutches!" Riku screams with easiness and smoothness. Soon a crack forms on the ground, going forward at a fast pace, heading toward the direction the others went. He smiles, refreshed in a way. "Ah. Done Sora."

"Good boy Riku." Riku smiles bigly at his praise like a dog. Sora locks his eyes on the Anbu sign on Seina's shoulder. Riku looks sharply at Hinata, looking into her pure white eyes with a different emotion. Sadness? Seriousness? Hinata couldn't tell. "Now. We don't have time to play with you kids so come at us." Seina and Hinata nod at each other and they race forward, taking in their opponent.

The crack soon reaches to Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru eyes sharpen as he feels a rumbling coming from the ground. He sees the crack and pushes Temari out but the land forms a hand and grabs onto Temari's leg. "Temari! Shikamaru!" Naruto screamed, horrified by the ugly scene. Shikamaru falls through the now split open ground, soon Temari follows as the hand releases her into the dark abyss.

"GO GAARA! NARUTO!" Temari's far away screams echoed, reaching them. Naruto grits his teeth and goes off, Gaara following behind him.

Sora bends unbelievably flexibly, his bones cracking back to their original place as he straightens up. He rolls one shoulder, rubbing it. Riku's area had rocks pointed up, as you follow it, you see Hinata there, breathing hard. Seina looks disgustingly at Sora, cringing a bit at the sound of his bones. She has her hands up in an offensive stance while Hinata soon, yet again, charges forward. Her Baykugan straining her eyes as she looks at the ground infront of her. She dodges most of them, but one forms right under her. She jumps, flipping closer to Riku. Seina begins to throw fast punches and swift kicks yet they all miss. She grits her teeth and plants her feet to the ground and powers her arm up then punches him straight in the face.

But he doesn't slide back, instead his head had bent backward to meet his back. Seina looks in horror and frustration, jumping back as his head returned to its original position. She grits her teeth as her eyebrows scrunch together, her anger blazing in her eyes. "What's wrong? You ganna give up? Who knew the Anbu let anyone in-" Seina sends a punch to his chin, sending him back for the first time. Her eyes terrifying and glaring as she begins to cause more damage.

"I earned that spot!" Seina yells, sending a kick to his stomach, he moves his stomach back with interest forming in his eyes.

"If that's true then prove it!" His cold eyes mocking her. Like all the others. They didn't believe she could support her mother. They didn't believe she could be this strong. They didn't believe in her at all.

"You're pretty good!" Riku yells, smiling. He stands there, his words honest. "But are you good enough?" Hinata eyes sadden, memories of her father replaying in her mind.

"_Don't be a nuisance to others." His voice resounds in her head. Then Naruto's big grin and powerful words play in her head, she regains her determination._

Temari digs her fan deep in the tall, thin trench, trying to climb up, seeing any weaknesses. She watches Shikamaru sit criss-cross, his hands positioned in that way only when he is thinking deeply. "Any ideas crybaby?" Shikamaru ignores her, still not opening his eyes. She rolls her eyes and begins to work strategies in her head, one after another entering quickly in her mind. She leaned against one of the two walls, her eyes closed, thinking deeply. _The trench is about a hundred feet deep. We have a few weapons. We barely have any light. We don't have much options._ She opens on eye, glancing at Shikamaru._ So what are we going to do crybaby?_

Riku smiles, something hidden behind his eyes. Hinata soon gets closer and closer, yet with one hit she got sent back to where she was before. "Oh come on. You got to do better than that!" Soon he does another multiple hand signals, this one less complicated. "A thousand daggers!" a thousand daggers carved from rocks were now aimed at Hinata, her eyes grew wide. She tries to deflect them but fails as multiple hit her in pressure points, she falls to the floor bloody, barely clinging to consciousness. "I thought you were stronger than this…guess you aren't her after all." He barely whispers as his hair covers his eyes.

Seina breathes hard, trying to calm her breathe, she glares at Sora. He had a couple of wounds on his body, a few big bruises on his face. _Why isn't he going down yet?"_ Seina thought, running her hand through her messed up hair. Her chakra slowly diminishing, she traces Sora for any weaknesses, any unusually. Nothing. He hides it too well for her bare eyes. She curses under her breathe, her anger blazing.

"_I will protect you." Seina holds a woman's skinny hand tightly. "I promise." The woman had long blue hair that was now mostly white, her tired eyes a beautiful dark purple. She smiles weakly, her figure fragile and skinny._

"_I know. I love you my precious daughter." The woman smiles, squeezing Seina's hand tightly. "Forever and always." Seina's eyes fill with pain and sadness but she kisses her mom on the forehead._

"_Me too."_

Seina runs faster and swifter to Sora but a big sharp rock comes from below, her eyes wide, she tries to dodge, only letting it stab her leg badly. She grits her teeth in pain and rolls over unwillingly next to Hinata, her body lifeless as it stops near Hinata. _I didn't see it at all. Damn it!_ She pounds the floor with a fist, her eyes shooting to the badly injured Hinata.

"This was boring." Sora commented, walking to Riku.

"I disagree. This was pretty fun." As they begin to give the final blow, Hinata begins to shake. _Rin. _Rin's smiling face shows up in her mind. She slowly tries to push herself up, surprising everyone. She weakly stands up, blood running down her face. She wipes her mouth slowly, sadness and determination overflowing in her white eyes with that hint of lilac in them.

"She…is…our…friend." Hinata says weakly, trying her best to stay steady. "She is…my…precious…friend." Hinata's hair covers her eyes. She shakingly puts her hands together, forming a hand sign. "She…saved…me…She…was…like…the…sun…to…me." Tears stream down her face, her teeth gritted.

_Little Hinata had a cloth wrapped around her mouth, her eyes filled with fear. She had her hands tied together at the back of her back. She tries to scream, but it's muffled. 'SOMEONE. HELP!' Hinata thought as she looked at the too bright sun, her eyes soon filling with tears. _

"_Now…let's see those precious eyes of yours." An evil voice snickered as his hand reached for her, she begins to tremble a bit, she closed her eyes shut. "Open your eyes you little brat-" The man gasped as a heavy weight sent him to the ground. A young face smiled evilly. The young face headed to Hinata, the smile turning warmer. "You little bitch!" The man growled as his body ached._

"_Fai. Goku. Get those bastards a taste of their own medicine." The young face yelled, her gentle voice ringing in Hinata's ears. The girl comes face to face to the crouching Hinata, she smiles a bit. "It's ok. You're safe now." Hinata opens her eyes, hope filling her scared eyes._

"_R-really?" The black haired girl blinks a bit with a blank face. Her eyes a warm and beautiful ice-blue. She gives a big, sweet smile and says with a voice as sweet as honey._

"_Really." Hinata's eyes widen at the sight of that confident warm smile, sending tears to run down her face. The little girl hugs 8 year old Hinata with such reassurance it made Hinata cry more. "My name's Rin." Hinata looked at blurry Rin as tears continued to spill from her eyes. "And those two idiots over there who are enjoying themselves are Fai and Goku. The shorter one Fai, the taller one Goku. Nice to meet you." The boys come behind Rin, all three of them still blurry. But their big smiles are still shown. "You're really cute. I always wanted a friend that isn't a guy. Unfortunately I'm stuck with these two idiots." Her words were poison and sharp but they were all lies. Atleast the last part. And Hinata could tell._

"_M-m-my name's H-h-hinata. N-n-nice to m-m-meet you t-t-too." Hinata stutters, feeling intimidated yet grateful to the three of them. Rin laughs and helps Hinata up, sending a small cute smile to Hinata's face. _

"_Your eyes… you're from the Hyuga clam right?" Hinata nods a bit hesitantly. "I have a medical ninja named Emi who's from the Hyuga clan. She's a real nice teacher, she has similar eyes as you. A beautiful white with a hint of lavender…her smile really is beautiful."_

"_Rin. We have to go. Meet up with you later?" said a small, warm boy voice._

"_Yah. See you guys soon." The two boys nod and run off, leaving Rin and Hinata alone._

"_W-w-where did they go?" Hinata asked, wiping her tears, finally clearly seeing Rin. Rin's eyes sadden yet were sharp with seriousness._

"_If I told you…you'd be involved. And if you're involved, you will die. And I don't want you to die. Understand?" Hinata seemed awed at Rin, nodding a bit. Rin smiles with closed eyes, but it seemed she wasn't really smiling. "Good. See ya around." She ruffles Hinata's hair a bit then heads after her teammates, leaving Hinata with a memory of her strong big grin. _

"_Rin…" 'She was pretty and cool. And most of all, strong. I wish I was like her…Then maybe I could talk to Naruto…' _

"Baykugan!" Her eyes strained, she looks for Sora and Riku's weak points. Seina smiles at the determined Hinata. Seina struggles to put pressure on her bleeding thigh, she tears a piece of her skirt off to tie it around her thigh wound. She gets up unsteadily but regains her balance. She looks at Hinata, Hinata looks back at her. They nod with a mutual understanding. They get in offense stance, determination burning in their eyes. Sora and Riku seemed astonished a bit, impressed at their determination.

"Bring it on." The twins say in sync with each a smile of their own. Attack. Let the real battle begin.

Shikamaru opened his eyes, his shaped hand uncoiling. He stands up, his eyes tracing to the endless wall of rocks. "I got a plan."

"Finally." Temari croaked, cracking her knuckles.

"But it's risky." Temari smirks.

"And?" Shikamaru shakes his head, a smile on his face. "Let's hear it."

Both parties were bloody and breathing heavily. They stood far apart, all of them looking as if they could pass out any minute now. "Sora…now?" Riku asked, his breath uneven.

"Yah." He matched his twin as they both grabbed a kunai. They edge it closer to their face, sending the girls guards up. But nothing could have prepared them for this. The twins stabbed their eye. Riku his left, Sora his right. They stare dumbfounded and shocked. They show no sign of pain as pools of blood spill down their face, it's as if they are calmer when they did this then when they were healthy.

"Master. Why did you send the twins out? They couldn't be much help-" asked Aden.

"They aren't as useless as everyone thinks. It may seem that they are cold and distant from each other but actually they are inseparable." Master replied bitterly as if Aden had insulted him.

"Really? Wouldn't have guessed…" Aden mumbled in disbelief.

"Yes. That is why they are one of my loyal servants. They are indeed strong. They had developed their own technique. A very powerful technique that has no flaws. It won't be too long now." Said master confidently, not worrying. "They won't disappoint me."

"And Hime-sama?" Aden questioned.

"Oh, ya she's there too. Well, let's just say that I have no expectations for her. No pride in her." Aden stood frozen, hearing his cold ruthless words about his own daughter. "I wonder if she will finally impress me with this mission. That is, if she fulfills it. But that's impossible. She is just a weakling." Master chuckled darkly, sending Aden to bow again and leave. "Let us see how strong you really are Rin."


	14. Riku's Love Story

'_I just wanted you to love me. That's all I wanted. My heart ached for you. My voice called out for you. I regret loving you. I wonder if it was a sin to have fallen in love with you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I just wanted you to love me! That's all I ever wanted!' Riku stood with his back to a woman. A woman in a white wedding dress. _

'_Why did I ever think of falling in love? I should've learned that love is painful and useless when mother left us. I wish I never married you. I wish I never had a child with you. I wish I didn't cry for my dead son. I wish he was still alive. I wish you would hate her like I do. Why don't you blame the killer? Why aren't you sad for our beloved son?" Sora had his back to a woman. A woman who looked so fragile yet strong. _

'_Why'd you leave us alone mommy? Were we bad boys? We promise to be good if you come back! Please! Mommy! Don't leave us here alone! Mommy! Don't go!' The two small pair of twins had tears running down their pained faces, both hugging each other for comfort._

"_You only need me right Sora?" Riku yelled, wrapping his arms warmly around Sora's neck, smiling carefreely. _

"_Yah. How about you? Do you only need me?" Sora asked, a big smile on his teenage face._

"_I couldn't leave a day without you! I only need you!" Riku yelled laughing with his brother._

"_I promise!" They say in sync, laughing harder._

_Lies. We both loved someone else. You left me first. Falling in love without me. You broke your promise Sora. I was so lonely. I began to realize I was already in love with her. The childhood friend of mine. The one you ignored and hated. I unintentionally fell in love with her. I was lonely. You lied first. Or did I?_

Silence. Except for the drops of blood hitting the ground, they run up to each other, each one moving their arm back, they slam their hand on the other one's injured eye, they smirk as if it didn't hurt them. "Blind eye justu!" They close their eyes and when they open them, Hinata and Seina stood in shock at the sight.

Riku's left eye was a cold sea blue color, the right was his original greenish/yellowish color. Sora's left eye was a carefree greenish/yellowish color, his right his original cold sea blue color. _T-they switched eyes? _The two girls thought, eyes wide with disbelief.

"I'm sorry but we have to kill you now." Riku commented with a smile, his two eyes each with a different emotion. It sent shivers down both the girls' backs, they both look at each other with horror filled eyes. Seina clutches her fits tightly, her original demeanor returning, her eyes filling with determination.

"Oh really? Let's see about that." Seina answered back, sending Hinata to also regain her determination back.

_She doesn't act or look like Mai...then why did I see her face for a second? I wonder how she's doing. _Sora thought, looking straight at Seina. Then he glances at Hinata, sending him to sigh. Riku stared at Hinata with such seriousness and sadness that it sent confusion in Hinata's heart. It wasn't his usual self, even to his twin brother. "They seem to remind us of them." Sora commented.

"It seems so." Riku says with his hair covering his eyes, his mouth forming a smile. They didn't know under his hair, his hidden eyes were filled with extreme pain and sadness. But most of all. Regret. _I am so sorry Emi. So sorry._

_Long light lavender hair that you always tied up in a loose bun, letting some stray hairs fall on your face. Your perfect face. Your pure white eyes that had a tint of lavender shined with innocence. Your irresistible fair complexion. You smiled with such warmth that it made me melt, sending my heart to beat. Why did I not notice my obvious feelings for you? Cause I am a liar. A coward. I will always love you. My dear Emi._

"_Riku. I love you." A small girl said with a blissed face, her light lavender hair. Riku smiled with vacant eyes._

"_Liar. You're just like her, Emi." Emi shakes her head with a sort of denial and reassurance. _

"_I love you Riku." Emi repeated with the same warm smile._

"_No you don't!" Riku yelled back, tears forming in his eyes. His hurt eyes. "No one can love us."_

"_But I love you." Emi said, sending tears to stream down Riku's broken face. Emi's smile widens, she hugs him warmly, sending his eyes to widen. He slowly hugs her back, clutching her clothes tightly, his face scrunching up in pain. His aching heart hurting his chest. His small, heavy chest. "How about I be bond to you?" Riku stops hugging her slowly, wiping his tears. _

"_Like what?" Riku asked confused and doubtful._

"_Hm…I can be your wife!" She says while smiling with closed eyes. Riku's eyes widened at the sight of her smile. The smile that sent a beat to his heavy heart. A beat that would continue to beat for the next fourteen years. "Forever and forever we will stay together!" Riku's eyes filled with pain, but still he smiled. A sad smile. He looks around the flowery meadow, suddenly the world filled with color. The dull grey color being painted again. He picks a daisy and ties in a ring. Emi's eyes widened with shock. He slides the flower on her small, slim left ring finger._

"_There. A wedding ring. Now you're bonded to me. You are to be my bride for forever and forever!" Emi's eyes and smile soon filled with such happiness it sent Riku's stubborn face to blush tomato red, his worries still weighing in the back of his mind. In the depths of his heart. The cold back, unturning back of a tall slim woman etched in his heart, mind, and soul. Scarring him. Scaring him. Sending fear through him. Fear of loving someone and then leaving him. Like this girl. 'Please, please, God. Don't take her from me like mother. '_

"_Don't you think those twins give off that cool vibe?" yelled a fan girl excitedly, her and her friends having heart eyes staring at the fifteen year old twins eating lunch together. After they finish, Sora leaves with a book in his hand, glasses resting on his nose. His fan girls scream at his cold eyes and emotionless face. Riku smiles bigly, waving to the found out girls. His fan girls melting at the sight of his smile. Emi walks up to him, smiling at him. _

"_I haven't seen you in a while. I tried calling you for a while now but I don't think you heard…Riku. It seems as if you're avoiding me. What did I do?"_

"…_Why didn't you tell me?" Riku whispers. 'Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret? That you are going out with someone other than me.'_

"_What?" Emi asks, not hearing him._

"Nothing. You did absolutely nothing wrong." He comments, his eyes hidden under his long bangs. The long bangs that fall over his eyes, as if concealing it. His fan girls burn with jealousy and run up to him. All of them surround him, as if protecting him in a way. His height way taller than the girls, two girls cling to his arms. "Sorry, I have to go, the ladies are calling." Emi had her head down, clutching her short purple kimono with long baggy sleeves. Light purple sakura blossom designs scattered all over the kimono. A purple pin in holding on side of her bangs, the other bang tucked behind her ear. "Bye Emi." Riku winks as he turns around, his and all the other girls heading away from Emi. Frozen Emi. 'This is for the best...right?'

_They laid in the same flower filled meadow, Riku as an older kid. He pins Emi's bang back, revealing her concealed face. Her beautiful hidden face. "Cute. You look prettier when you push your bangs back." He says with a smile. Emi smiles with a slight blush, her smile so warm, like a girl in love. 'Beautiful.'_

"_I am getting married to Kei." A decent looking guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He stayed glued to twenty three year old Emi. Twenty-four Riku's eyes widen a bit but soon turn distant and cold._

"…_Congrats…Emi is a good girl. You better take care of her." Riku comments with his head down, Kei wraps his arm around Emi, they both smile at each other. Riku clenches his fists in response._

"_Well we have to get going Riku. I'll see you soon?" Emi asked, her heart aching. Twisting. Squeezing. 'Say something. Please. Tell him I am your bride. Say anything! Please!'_

"_Yah. See you soon." Emi's heart cracked. The two engaged couple leaves the other way. Riku stared at Emi's unturning back with grief and hurt. A tall woman's figure overlapping with hers. They both had cold backs. Riku raised his arm, reaching for her. He slowly lowers his arm, pain stabbing his heart. 'That's my spot. Go away. Don't wrap your arm around her. Don't touch her. Those are the things I yearn to yell but those words are the words I am specifically not allowed to say. I love you Emi.'_

_Clapping erupted. A beautiful girl in a wedding dress. Riku walks up to Emi with a bouquet of daisies that were hidden behind his back. He looks at Emi with sad eyes but they are soon clouded. "You look beautiful." He comments truthfully._

"_Thank you." Emi answered back, sending a happy smile. The same smile she showed him when they were little. Whenever he complimented her. He grits his teeth, clutching the bouquet of daisies. That smile isn't his anymore._

"_Be happy." 'Don't go. Don't say I do.' Riku called._

"_I will." 'I don't want you to say this. Tell me I love you. Say I won't let you go.' Emi called also. "Well, I have to go-" She said while she turns around and walks away. He grabs her arm, sending her eyes to widen._

"_Don't go." Emi looks at him with wide, hopeful eyes. He hugs her close to him and tightly. He kisses her lips, looking at her hairpin. The hairpin he had given her so many years ago. "I love you Emi. And I don't want to let you go. But if you feel like you will be happier with him…I won't stop you." He lets go of her and kisses her forehead slowly, then hands her the bouquet of daises. Her eyes soon fill with tears. He smiles with closed eyes, then waves. "Good-bye my beloved Emi." He turns around, tears swelling up in his eyes. He walks away with big strides, not wanting to show her his weak side by running._

"_WAIT!" Riku turns around, his eyes widening as Emi came running with the daisies, desperation clearly written all over her face. "I LOVE YOU!" Her reaching hand showing a daisy ring on her left ring finger, Riku' eyes widening at the sight. As they both extended their arm, an arrow was shot. Daisies scattered all over the place. She fell to the floor with a thud. Riku screams in pain and horror as he sees Emi with an arrow pierced through her stomach. She died instantly. Next to her promised flower. Riku's bitter tears soon stream down his face. He shot a glare full of hatred to that ex-fiancé of hers. That hateful brown hair. Those hateful brown eyes. His arms holding a bow and case of arrows. He was definitely a hateful guy. _

"_You asshole." Riku whispered with a voice filled with venom and extreme hate._

"_I was planning to marry that ugly bitch for her powerful eyes and now she had to do something stupid and elope with you. Stupid girl." Riku's eyes were sharp with hate and coldness. It sent shivers down Kei's back. Kei shot another arrow at Riku. He caught it in his hand in one easy, swift movement, breaking it like a tooth pick. Riku's aura emitting killing intentions and revenge. And most of all, hate. Rocks shot up to Kei, piercing him in multiple areas of his body, sending him to Riku's feet, barely alive and blood covered._

_Kei took a dagger carved from rock and repeatedly stabbed him mercilessly. Soon after multiple stabbings, Kei stopped moving. Riku looked at his blood stained hands. That bastard's dirty blood is on him. He hurriedly wipes the blood off him. He walks slowly to Emi, his eyes saddening and mourning. He falls to his knees, taking the arrow out of her body. The corrupted arrow that had taken his beloved wife's life. 'Yes, my wife.' He thought bitterly, recalling his positive response to his confession. He throws the arrow out and hugs Emi close to him, tear drops falling on her cold, colorless face. He sobs and hugs her tighter and closer.' I am so sorry. I am so sorry for loving you.'_

"Emi…" Riku whispered, his hair still covering his eyes. Hinata's eyes perk up at the name.

"Emi…?"_ Where did I hear that name before? _She recalls Rin and then her eyes widen. _We have a medical ninja called Emi who has the same eyes as you. _Rin's voice echoed in her head, Hinata tried to fit the pieces together. _Maybe…_

**(Ok, hope you like this chapter. Riku's theme song is 'Wedding Dress By TaeYang' and Emi's theme song is 'Impossible by Shontelle'. The first link is Riku's theme song with the video. The second is Emi's theme song. .com/watch?v=f0R2U-mV4vc .com/watch?v=IYMprgEi1jA . Enjoy. ^.^) **


	15. Sora's Love Story

_**(AN: Ok. I just realized the links for the songs were messed up but the wedding dress song link was really important. Ok so go to youtube and type "Taeyang - Wedding Dress (English Lyrics / Version / Subtitles / Subs / Parody)". That's the translation I wanted to describe Riku's feelings. Yah, I'm pretty annoying. But it's all for the cause to get to know my characters ;).)**_

'_I love you. I loved your short red, messy unlady-like hair that you always let down. I love your tanned skin from all the sports you did. I love your golden eyes that shine so brightly. I love your cheeky grin that was always directed to me. I loved your baggy shorts that hid your beautiful figure. Though I loved your short unruly hair, I love your long messy hair more. Though I loved your baggy shorts, I love your long sleeved white dress just as much. I love all of you. No one can compete with my love for you. The tomboy you. The beautiful you. The angry you. The yelling you. The pouting you. The crying you. I accept all of you. I love you the most. I am sure of it. I also love our newborn son, Goku. I see he has your eyes. Your beautiful golden eyes.'_

"_Hmm…It seems you don't need only me anymore…Riku." Sora comments quietly, his glasses covering his cold, calculating eyes. His eyes were watching Riku and Emi talk and laugh together happily. He then hears a voice calling him, his emotionless lips forming a smile. "It seems you aren't the only one dear Riku." His eyes glance to a teenage girl with short, messy red hair, waving too enthusiastically, having a big grin on her pretty face._

Sora gasps a bit as he returns back to reality, looking at pained Riku remembering too many hurtful things. And all Sora could do was watch. Just like he always has. Sora closes his eyes slowly, clearing his mind. _1…2…3._ His eyes snap open, coldness icing over his eyes. His calculating eyes. They dart to Hinata, sending her to shiver a bit. _She knows something…something she shouldn't have. _

Seina looked confused at the pale Hinata. Hinata began to shake, Sora's entrancing eyes following her every movement. Something about his eyes scared her. _I-it's as if he can see right through me. Like I'm transparent! I don't like this feeling…and I don't like the way he looks at me with those eyes…those scary eyes…_

_I don't get it. Why am I this mad? This angry? _ Sora's eyes shift to Riku for a split second, his teeth gritted. _ Oh yes. Riku…You're an idiot. A major idiot. _Pain filled his eyes. Indescribable pain. _I hate you. You fool. But if you're a fool, so am I. We both loved someone too much. That itself is a big sin._

_Sora, around the age of ten, walks forward, a book glued to his face. Laughter echoed all around him as all the children played, including Riku. He was the only one not playing. His eyes cold and distant. Someone bumped into him and his book dropped to the floor. He glares as the red head coldly and begins to pick up the book but a tan arm picks up the book before him. He looks up and locks eyes with golden eyes. Beautiful golden eyes. They were filled with worry but her grin split her face in half. _

"_Sorry about that Sora. Here you go." She replied holding his book outward to him._

"…_." He didn't speak or move, just stared with those cold eyes. _

"_Um…I'm Mai. Nice to meet you." Silence. Yet she still continued to keep up the one-sided conversation. "I don't think we have ever talked before-"_

"_Hey Apple! Hurry up and leave that unsociable guy!" Yelled one of the few people waiting for her. He was male. _

"_Apple…" Sora spoke a bit. Mai seemed surprised then she smiles a bit, scratching the back of her head._

"_They call me Apple since my hair color resembles an apple. Don't you think?" Sora stared a bit more than reached for his book._

"_No. Because your hair is more beautiful than an apple. See you around, Mai." He smirks a bit, shocking Mai. Her shock turns into a sweet smile. He turns around and knocks shoulders with a boy. The boy glares at him and walks beside Mai. Sora turns emotionless, his eyes tracing Riku's worried figure slowly approaching. _

"_Watch where you are going So-ra." The black haired boy taunted with cruelty, sending Mai to sense danger. "Did your mother name you that? Man she wasn't that creative now was she? She's a slut now isn't she?-" Sora landed a strong punch to his face, sending him to stagger backward to the floor. Sora's eyes cold and cruel, as if ready to kill. _

"_What'd you say?" Sora asked with a dangerous tone, Mai tries her best to calm them down but is unsuccessful. _

"_What did you just do you little anti-social bastard?" The boy yelled, getting up, ignoring Mai completely. Sora stays calm and doesn't take any defense stance. As the punch edges close to Sora's face, a hand stops and grips the boy's hand. Riku stared at the boy, intimidated him, his smile fake but genuine. _

"_You have something to do with my brother?" The boy scrunches his eyebrows together, irritated._

"_Tch. What I said was the truth!" He runs away, seeing the commotion that was stirring. Mai looks at the twins and sees Emi come up to Riku with a worried face. Sora glares at Emi and trudges on without Riku and her. Mai runs to him but halts at the glimpse if his pained expression. She has black, baggy shorts on and a white tanktop hanging loosely on her. She looks down for a while, her eyes covered by her bangs but a couple of kids call for her, she runs to them with a grin. _

"_Get the fuck out of here you stupid bitch!" A few crashes and bangs echoed throughout the room. A tall woman with long red hair and angry green eyes took a big sip of her sake bottle. She slaps injured Mai around, kicking her, punching her with tears running down her face. "I-if you weren't born he would still be here! If you weren't born!" Pulling on Mai's hair roughly, craziness and anger written in her expression. She pushes Mai to a wall, taking another long sip then smashing the bottom of the bottle near Mai's body, causing Mai to look at her mom with sad eyes. "D-don't look at me with that man's eyes!" grabs her arm and twists it behind Mai's back. Mai lets out a small cry of pain. "Shut it you little bitch! If only I hadn't given birth to you! I wish you never existed! I hate you!" The woman shrieked with hatred and cruelty, her tears continuing to spill. The night has just begun and Mai knows that. She closes her eyes and surrenders herself. Suddenly a calming thought entered her mind. That Sora boy. Funny. Yet fate had already taken its first step. Their long, hard fate. Can they all handle it?_

"_Sora! Sooooooraaaaa! SORA!" Sora looks up to his pestering older brother with a vein popping on his forehead. He sets down his book and looks at Riku._

"_What." Sora asks coldly and Riku grins foolishly._

"_Aw, no need to hide it! I know you like that girl!" Riku teases his brother by wiggling his eyebrows._

"_What girl?" Sora asked bluntly._

"_The red haired one. Mai!" Sora's eyes flickered with annoyance as they rolled in answer._

"_Yes, Riku. I like that girl. Since I know SO much about her." Sora raises an eyebrow at Riku._

"_I sense a hint of sarcasm in that." Riku answered back protectingly. Sora heaves a long sigh in response and picks up his book again, ignoring Riku's continuous talking. "Sora. Sora are you ignoring me again? Come on! I was totally cool today! I just came in and stopped that guy's punch! Ne eh wasn't I cool! Sora!"_

"_Riku." Sora stares at him seriously. "You were cool." Riku's eyes formed stars. "Now shut up." Riku has imaginary dog ears, they go down as he whines like a dog, his tail dropping down. Sora sighs and ruffles Riku's hair lovingly and a big grin erupts on his face, his tail going up and down. "You are like a dog." _

"_ARF." Sora chuckles at Riku's idiocy. Sora smiles a bit as he sets down his book. _

"_Let's go to sleep." Riku yawns a bit, sleepiness taking over him. Riku rushes to the bed and flumps onto it. Sora chuckles under his breath and goes under the covers. They both turn the opposite way, their backs touching each other. "Good night Riku."_

"_G'night…Sora…zzzzz" Riku mutters as his breath slows down, signaling he has fallen asleep. Sora takes off his glasses and sighs with a smile. _

"_Only an idiot like you could sleep in an instant." Sora whispers, laying the glasses in the floor. "Except you're my idiot." Sora couldn't help but mutter. His lips curling up in a smile as his eyes close heavily. _

_Sora's eyes open slowly, a heavy weight on top of his stomach. His eyebrow scrunch together in annoyance and irritation. His eyes snap open and sees a snoring Riku on top him. "GET. OFF. ME." Sora complains, pushing Riku off the bed. Sora hears a big thud then looks at Riku. He keeps sleeping as if the fall didn't hurt him. "Every single morning." Sora mutters under his breath. He gets up grouchily and grabs a bucket. He comes back to the room and turns the bucket over and water splashes all over Riku. Riku wakes up in alarm, standing up in a defensive position, his eyes still closed sleepily. "Morning."_

_Riku eyes open and he looks at Sora with a big grin. "G'morning." He looks at himself dripping wet. "Thanks for waking me up every morning. Though the water was a bit cold." Sora eyes glint with seriousness._

"_It has to be or else you won't wake up. Either chilling cold or burning hot. Which one?" Riku laughs nervously as Sora's stare never left him. Riku diverts his eyes to the side, still laughing nervously._

"_I-I guess depending on the season?" Sora sighs as he shakes his head, Riku slumps forward, depressed._

"_And it is close to summer so I chose chilling water. Get dressed or I'll leave without you."_

"_That threat won't work! You know you'd never leave me! Cause you love your big brother." His big grin sent chills down Sora's back as he looks at him disgustingly. _

"_You?" Riku nods. "The big brother?" Riku nods eagerly. Sora snorts truimphly and Riku looks shocked. He goes in a corner and mumbles really fast, pouting. "And suck it up you big baby and let's go!" Sora's impatience grew as Riku continued to mumble but got dressed. _

"_Back to Mai. You like her don't you?" Riku kept pressing on the subject. "Come on! You never showed any emotion to anyone else other than me! Not even Emi, who is basically our childhood friend-."_

"_Your childhood friend. Not mine." Sora's voice iced over with venom, his eyes slanting into a glare full of hate. "Stop acting like she's close to me."_

"_Sora. Why are you so mean to Emi?" Riku asked bluntly, sadness spreading in his eyes. His confused eyes. His pained eyes. _

"_Riku. Why are you so nice to her?" Sora retorted rudely, looking away from his brother's hurt. The hurt he had put upon his beloved brother. "She's just another mom! And you know it. Don't let her hurt you!" Sora realizes his outburst of his hidden feelings. Gritting teeth, he walks out. Leaving Riku alone, his dripping hair falling over his eyes. His empty eyes. He doesn't stare at Sora's disappearing back. He doesn't shift his eyes. He didn't move. For the fear of the seeing the same retreating figure of his loved ones. The loved ones that kept leaving him. _

_Sora slowed his walk to a small halt, his eyes blazing with anger. His clenched fists tightened as he heard footsteps walking toward him. He looked up, a tint of small hope in him, but it wasn't Riku. It was a smiling Mai. His eyes darkened at the realization. His eyes traced Mai's wounds and bruises, yet she was still smiling. 'Now that I think about it…the people were whispering about her crazy mother beating her. So you're unloved too huh. Then…why can you still smile?' Sora longed for that smile. That strong, unwavering smile. 'She must know everyone talks about her and her mother. Just like me and Riku know everyone talks about us and our mother. '_

"_Hey Sora! Wanna walk to school together?" Mai stood right infront of him yet she couldn't see his face properly. "Sor-" She bends her face closer to him, surprised to find his face emotionless. She stood awestruck for a few seconds before breaking out in a grin. "Should I take that silence as a yes?"_

"_Sure." His voice like steel stung her a bit but she nodded at her progress. His response was short but atleast he spoke at all, so she continued on._

"_Hey Sora where's-" She looked to her side and didn't see anyone. She looked back quickly and saw the back of his head. 'Where is he looking at? Isn't that…Emi and Riku?' "Sora?" Sora jumped a bit but then he turned his head, his eyes were filled with betrayal. _

"_Let's go." He says dryly as he walks up to her, they both walk together in silence. The only thing that they heard was laughter and talking. The talking of the two not too far behind them. "Why do you smile like that?" Mai looks surprised at the question._

"_Like what?" Mai asked, a hint of nervousness in her heart. He stared straight into her eyes and gave a bitter smirk._

"_Like you can overcome anything." Mai's eyes widened in surprise. She looks down, her messy hair falling over her eyes._

"_I'm not that strong-"_

"_I know." She raised her head abruptly, her eyes wanting and desperate. "I know." His head held up high, he walks at a slow pace so she can follow. She gives a small, sweet smile. Her eyes filled with warmth. "But the fact that you are actually trying makes you strong."_

"_Sora…can we be friends?" Mai glances nervously to Sora._

"_Aren't we already?" Sora asked with confusion. Mai's eyes widened and then she grinned bigly. "I mean if I talk to you it means we are friends but then again I don't have any friends so I guess you are my first friend." Sora smirks a bit that was so similar to a smile. So similar yet so different._

_A year later_

"_Come back here you bitch!" Mai's mom staggered toward Mai threateningly, a knife shining in her hand. "I'm going to kill you!" A bruised, bleeding Mai stumbles a bit as she runs, her eyes filled with desperation. Mai reaches out, to grab hold onto something, but there was nothing. So she fell, knowing she wouldn't be able to get up with her wounds and injuries. The pain her mother have been inflicted on her ever since she can remember. The internal pain and scars. Her mom raising her sharp knife, her eyes iced with coldness and anger. Mai closed her eyes slowly._

'_I guess this is the end for me….guess I don't have regrets….except for….Sora. I hope he'll understand.' Flashes of Sora and her having fun and smiling enter her mind. 'I guess he won't. I'm sorry.' She smiles a bit. 'I had fun. I honestly did. You're my special person...I guess I fell in love with you. Too bad I noticed this too late. Pity…' Tears sprung from her lost eyes. Her once strong eyes that weren't really strong in the first place. 'I love you…I should have told you this before. ' Mai's mother tear stricken face filled with craziness, swings at Mai. 'Good-bye Sora.' Nothing. Mai opened her eyes slowly, her eyes widening at the sight. Sora crouched down infront of her, his arm with a knife dug in it, bleeding crimson blood. _

"_What the fuck are you doing you bitch?" Sora threatened, his eyes slanting with seriousness and hatred. It made Mai's mom gulp a bit and continue to cry. She falls to her knees , her shaking hands covering her worn out face. _

"_Killing that little bitch who drove my love away. It's all her fault." Mai's mom whispers painfully and sadly, "All….her….fault."_

_Sora turned to Mai with a smirk. Mai instantly felt safe, she cupped his face lovingly and smiled. "I….love….you." Sora's eyes widened, tears forming in his eyes. He hugs her closer, as if he didn't hug her tight enough, she would leave him. Like his mother. "Don't cry." She whispered before surrendering to the tugging darkness. Tears streamed down his face as he squeezed her tighter and almost lovingly._

"_Me too, me too." He whispers, his eyes filled with such emotion that you could easily mistake him for Riku. His smile shining so radiantly yet soon fill with worry and fear. Fear of experiencing the same pain of abandonment from the people he loves. He does not want to love yet his heart does not listen to him. It's that smile. The smile she gives him that drives a beat to his heart. His cold, armored heart. He glances over to Mai's mom with hatred. "You know it's not her fault," Mai's mom slowly uncovers her face, her eyes so lonely and broken, "It was no one's fault but his. The man who left you and Mai all alone. You knew all along didn't you. You just wanted to blame someone. And you hurt Mai because of that. I despise people like you." Mai's mom grits her teeth as she sobbed, tears overflowing from her such beautiful green eyes that have so much pain. _

'_Mai's mom is younger and has a big stomach, she's pregnant. She has such a sweet and cute face, her face shining her true happiness. She has a hand on her stomach, smiling truly. She hears the door creak open and her eyes shot up to the door. Her big happy smile slowly disappeared from her face. Her eyes filling with confusion and pain, as the man she loved so much had his arm around another woman. He smiled sleazily as he threw cash at her face, tears filled her eyes as the door creaked closed. She falls to her knees, crying and wailing. Her cries filled with such pain.'_

"_H-he….left me so alone. I loved him so much. So much. He abandoned me. I couldn't believe it…I just couldn't take it. I hit my precious daughter. But the thought his blood was running through her made me so angry…she is such a nice daughter…and I hurt her…I am so sorry Mai. So sorry. My poor baby." _

'_A two year old Mai rushes to her mom with a big smile, holding a handful of flowers. Mai's mom slaps the flowers out of little Mai's hand, causing grief and sadness to fill Mai's wide, confused eyes.'_

_She inched towards unconscious Mai, Sora grips tighter around Mai protectingly. She looks down at the injured little girl with such bitterness and sadness a tear falls on Mai's face. "I love you. I know you can never forgive me but…I wish you will. I hope you will live a happy life without me…with this boy who loves you so much." She locks eyes with Sora and she gives a weak smile. "I will give her to you. I don't want to hurt her anymore. If one day, she will wish to see me again, I will be waiting here. Until the day I die. Tell her that for me." She bends her face close to Mai's slowly, kissing Mai's forehead lightly. "If you told me to kill myself I will do it. If only you would forgive me…" She wobbly gets up and trudges to her house, not looking back. _

"_She loves you." She abruptly stops walking. "She always loved you." Sora watched her small, fragile back begin to shake. She continues on without a word, but Sora knew she understood. Tears streamed down Mai's eyes, her eyes flutter open. Sora smiles warmly at the crying Mai as she sat up, Sora hugged her tighter. "The most scariest and complicated thing in this world are humans." He whispers in her ear quietly, causing her to sob with a smile. He hugs her closer and kisses the top of her head. "Your mother, you, and me are humans. But your mother is one complicated human." He chuckles as he felt her smile grow. _

"_I….love…you." her voice was inaudible as her voice was barely a whisper. _

"_Hm?"_

"_I love you." Her ears turned crimson red as she said it louder. _

"_I love you too." A big grin erupted his face but something lurked behind his dark eyes. "I'll always love you." Mai raised her head, their noses slightly touched each other. Both their eyes widened at how close their faces were. They inched closer and their lips meet together for a brief second. They both blushed and knocked their foreheads together, Mai laughing while Sora smiled. "We knocked teeth." Mai laughs more._

_Two years later._

"_You two are entering the chunin exam." A man with shaggy brown hair with a mix of yellow and green as eyes. His voice demanding, his face stern, that was the twins hateful father. "And that is final."_

_Fifteen year old Riku and Sora exchange glances and nod. "We will not disappoint you father." He snorts._

"_Let's see about that."_

_A few days later_

"_Sora…only four will make it out." Riku comments as they enter the clear battlefield of death._

"_And we will be one of those four." Sora replies, smirking. Riku grins and they high five each other. Their expressions fell as they saw who the competitors were. "Mai…"_

"_Emi…." They both look at each other in horror. "Guess it won't be as easy as we thought." Emi and Mai also looked at the twins with horror. _

"_Got that right." A bell rang. Let the battle begin. The twins had each other's backs but kept a watchful eye on their girls. Riku threw rock dagger at everyone while Sora dodged them and trapped them. Mai attacked recklessly, killing many in seconds. Emi dodged effortlessly, swiftly killing anyone who stood in her way. _

_The last four stood together, breathing hard and covered in blood. Dead bodies surrounding them. They survived. They were killers in the making. They looked at each other with such tired cold eyes. The eyes of game pieces. Sora hugged Mai while Riku hugged Emi, both brothers locking eyes filled with pain. Mai's mom looked at them with such bitterness and regret. _

"_They shouldn't have to do this." Mai's mom growled._

"_Calm yourself Akage." Akage grits her teeth as the twins dad spoke bitterly._

"_I see your perfectly fine with the pain that your sons have in them Arata."_

"_You know, you're a very crazy woman. A very stupid one too." Akage turned red with anger. "Now your face is the same color as your filthy hair." Arata sneered._

"_You're such a bastard. No wonder Aoi left you." This time it was Arata's turn to turn red from anger._

"_Shut up whore! That stupid traveler left your sorry ass after he screwed you!" Akage turned stone cold at his words._

"_Atleast I found my way out of the dark. Have you?" Akage asked sharply as she turned to walk away. He grabs her arm roughly, forcing her to face him._

"_You bitch!" He growled with hate. Her eyes stayed strong with coldness._

"_We are all corrupted. That is why they call us the cursed and corrupted village. Have you ever stopped and wondered? I guess not since you're such a dumbass." She rips her arm back and walks away._

_Three years later_

"_Riku! It's a boy!" Sora yelled with a big smile as he hugged his brother. Riku beamed a smile._

"_What's his name?"_

"_Goku! Come and look!" Sora drags Riku to the room where Mai held a small baby boy with brownish hair, his cries still ringing around the room. Sora goes on one knee next to his wife, both glowing with true happiness. Riku watches with a big smile but something was lurking in his heart. He felt so left out. Sora looks at his brother and grins, "Hurry up and come Riku! You can carry him!" Riku seemed surprised and walked to the baby. He hesitantly held his hands out. _

"_Come on now Riku, You can do it," Mai commented sweetly, her short hair now long. Riku carried him close, smiling at the baby. _

"_He's….so small." Riku commented sending Mai to laugh._

"_Well, he is a baby." Riku hands it to Sora to hold and Sora kissed his son's head. _

"_I hope you both will have a happy life filled with luck." Riku comments truthfully._

"_We will…we all will Riku." Sora says with a true smile. A smile that he hasn't shown in a while. No one knew their life will soon be everything but happy._

_Six years later_

"_Goku. Be respectful." A six year old boy with spikey brown hair and golden eyes nodded with an idiotic grin. "No screw ups." Goku nods and Sora ruffles his hair lovingly. Sora knocks on the door loudly. The one who opened the door was no other than the Ouja-sama. His jet black hair shining, his ice blue eyes coldly watching Goku. His face covered in burn marks. He stood tall, bending his head to look down at Goku. Goku gave a small, nervous smile at the emotionless, handsome man. "Aku-sama, I brought Goku like you said." Sora bows with respect._

"_They are at the training ground behind in the back." The Ouja-sama spoke coldly and closed the door._

"_Sora, you will meet his children- Goku?" He looked at his scared stiff son. "Goku, its ok. He won't hurt you. Now come." Goku nodded slowly and they walked around the huge house to see a young girl training with a little boy watching her with his thumb in his mouth. She stops instantly with her leg in a high kick as she turned her head to the intruders. Goku stood speechless at the girl's beauty. "Hime-sama, this is my son Goku. He will play with you for today." Her shining short black hair, her cold ice blue eyes, her red lips, small face, and slim figure shouted beautiful. She was around a year younger than him. The little boy had short spiky blonde hair with innocent sea blue eyes, He gave a big smile to the two strangers. _

"_I'm Rin. And this is Fai. Nice to meet you." She continues to train, as if that was enough introduction. Her short, dirty white dress not hiding bruises and closed cutes. "Kyo." A brown haired boy with empty black eyes comes instantly, around a year older then Goku. "Play with Goku." Sora bowed then left, his fists clenched. 'I thought you changed Aku…but you're just repeating the same mistakes as your father. I see you in Rin and Hana in Fai. Don't make the same mistakes that your father did to you. The mistakes that caused you so much pain. Wake up and see that you are acting just like the one man you hate with all your might.'_

_Two years later_

"_Riku!" Sora called desperately, sweat rolling down his face. He looked like he had searched the whole village for him. He sees a huddled up Riku holding a lifeless Emi tightly, causing grief to fill his eyes. "Riku…" he whispers, seeing his brother's pain overflow. He rushes to him and Riku looks up to him, his eyes still overflowing with tears. He gives a small sad smile and says with a voice that made Sora cringe._

"_She said she loved me too." Riku continues to cry and Sora embraces his brother. His other half. He felt his pain and he felt his pain. They are connected. And at that moment Sora didn't want to be connected. _

"_Riku….what happened?" Riku just smiled with those pained tears streaming down his face. A smile that burned Sora's mind and eyes. Sora's eyes watered as the dead Emi transformed into a dead Mai. "I am so sorry. I can't protect you brother. Only you can." Sora hugs him tighter, his eyebrow scrunching together in pain. "I can say empty words like 'it'll get better.' Or 'with due time you will forget.' Like all those adults said to us when mom left us. But I won't because they are just lies. Did we forget? No. Because it haunts us till this day. And so will this but…don't lose to it. Laugh at the pain and smile even if it is forced. Is what I'm saying wrong?" Sora eyes filled with pain at his suffering brother. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry." 'that I let you get hurt like this. That I was never nice to Emi out of jealously. That I just say useless words and can't share your pain. That this is the one thing I can't feel with you.' "I love you." Tears streamed down his faces as Riku's broken smile slowly diminished with gritted teeth._

"_You're right." His voice quivered slightly as the tears continued to pour. "And I love you too." Riku's once cheerful eyes looked so lifeless and dead. It caused Sora's heart to ache. The same kind of ache when their mom left them. All alone. _

"_Don't leave me Riku. Stay with me." Riku's eyes widened with pain and realization at those words. Riku finally hugged Sora back, digging his nails into his skin, letting out a small sob. "And I will never leave you Riku." Riku let the tears fall with such a blank face yet a hint of the old him in his eyes. But he will never be the same._

_Six years later_

_Sora and Riku, both out of breathe, both look horrified at the scene. They saw the huge puddle of blood and two dead bodies, their glass-like eyes still open. Sora clenched his fists, his eyes blazing with anger at the standing figure between the two bodies. His own twelve year old son dead, vacant lifeless gold eyes wide open with blood splattering his face, one of the dead bodies. The other the very cute young blonde boy with his usual clear lively blue eyes now vacant, staring. Both staring at the sky. The sky that was raining tears. _

"_You little bitch!" Sora lunges for the standing figure, her whole body covered in crimson blood. Her vacant, lifeless eyes staring at her bloodied hands. Her white dress dyed in red, the rain not washing it away from her dress. She glances at the attacking Sora and gave a smile. A smile that seemed so elastic and creepy that sent shivers down both of their spines. Sora reaches for her neck but lightning flashes, blinding him and missing his target. He stares dumbly at Rin's back. 'Are…those wings?' Sora and Riku both thought as Rin's back had sprouted black wings in a matter of a second. She looks up to the sky and closes her eyes. Her wings go down, sending up to the air like a rocket, sending her out of sight. _

_No tears streamed down his face as he fell to his knees next to his boy. His son that he would not see grow. He holds him close to his chest and lets out a pained scream. Riku watched from afar, his eyes turning dark at the sight of his pained brother. He does not understand the pain of losing your own flesh of blood like a son. And Sora does not understand the pain of losing the love of your life. They both did not understand the others pain but both comfort the other. Riku walked to Sora and laid a hand on his shoulder. He was there for Sora. Like Sora was there for Riku. Now to tell Mai._

_Mai hummed a bit as she clumsily cooked dinner, a small smile on her grown up face. The door slammed open and she let a big smile to her husband. "Sora! Welcome home-" she dropped the plate she was holding with a big crash and wide eyes. A drenched Sora holding a bloody, pale Goku. Tears sprung from her eyes and streamed down her denying eyes. Eyes that denied that gruesome sight. "It…can't be…Tell me this isn't true!" Sora just looked to the side, his eyes closed out of pain. Mai sobbed and fell to her knees, her hands covering her face as she wailed. "Goku!" she continued to wail and Sora couldn't stand to hear it. "What happened?" she spoke after a few minutes, tears still continuing to spill._

"_Fai is also dead." Mai's eyes widened even more as she sobbed a bit._

"_Little Fai?" She covers her mouth with a shaking hand. "Who-?"_

"_Rin. She was there. She was drenched in their blood. She also had these weird wings." _

"_No…Rin couldn't have done it…wouldn't-!"_

"_Admit! Rin behavior was unusual for a while! She killed her own brother and childhood friend! Our son!"_

"_STOP IT!" she shrieked. "Stop it! Rin couldn't have done it! And you know it! You just want someone to blame! I know that girl!"_

"_Well you didn't!" he yelled back. "She killed them Mai!"_

"_Bullshit and you know it! Fucking bullshit! I love Goku just like you do!" Her eyes blazing with anger, her voice rough with sternness. "And I want to find who killed both of them as much as you do but I cannot blame Rin!"_

"_The girl's unstable! You see the wounds and bruises she has every day!" Mai snapped and yelled in a loud shriek._

"_SO IT'S HER FAULT SHE GETS BEAT?" Sora's eyes widened a bit at the realization of what he had said. "THEN I AM JUST AT FAULT!" Sora seemed regretful as the words he had said finally sunken in._

"_I'm so sorry-"_

"_You should be! You are not the only one in pain! I knew those three! All of them were like children to me, like Goku was. And I refuse to believe that Rin killed them." Mai walked up to him and brushed Goku's bangs from his pale face. "I gave birth to this boy. I love him with all my heart. Why don't you understand that?" Sora just looked down, shaking his head. Refusing to meet those strong willed, soft eyes. _

"_I…am sorry Mai." A tear lands on Goku's face. Another. And another. He had finally cried. "I…am just in pain and sad. I am so sorry." Mai hugged him and her dead son, the parents crying over the loss of their only child. 'I will never forgive her. That little heartless demon bitch. I will make sure she feels the pain Mai and I feel. I swear on Goku's death.' His eyes blazing with hate and revenge._

A blow to the face brought lifeless Sora back to reality, his eyes searching for the attacker. He lands his eyes on Seina who swings yet another blow, but he dodges this one. "Riku." Riku looks at him like a lost, beaten puppy. "It's time we end this game." Riku sinks into the ground and reappears on the other side of the two girls while Sora stays in his place. Hinata turns to look at Riku while Seina still locks death stares with Sora. "Good-bye." Their different eyes making them even more dangerous and threatening.

_(A/N: Ok! I am SO sorry! Problems just kept popping up! Like midterms then my 3 year old computer died 'cause I needed a new battery. So my dad decided to get me a new laptop, my precious baby! And I only got the new computer a few days ago and JUST installed Microsoft yesterday. So forgive me! .! I wrote a super long chapter this time and hope you will forgive! Ok, so I have more theme songs! *claps as everyone boos* Ok, Sora's is 'Have Faith in Me by A Day To Remember' and his feelings for Rin is 'Your Betrayal by Bullet For My Valentine'. Akage, Mai's mom, is 'Settle Down by Kimbra.' Mai's is 'Enchanted by Taylor Swift.' and 'Much like Falling by Flyleaf.' Everyone one in this chapter's them song is, 'For Those Who Wait by Fireflight.' Thanks for those who haven't given up on me!)_


	16. Who Will Be The First To Die?

_1__st__ generation. __**2**__**nd**__** generation**__. 3__rd__ generation._

_2__nd__ generation: Riku, Sora, Emi, and Mai. The generation called the Era of Love and Heartbreak._

_Riku. The older twin, the one that could smile and joke about anything, hiding his worries and insecurities with a smile. The broken hearted lover of Emi Hyuga. The servant of the Ouji-sama who is now the Ouja-sama. Mother left them at a young age. _

_Sora. The younger twin. A cold, calculating air around him. He tends to be jealous of Emi for stealing his brother. Is the current lover of Mai. Had a son named Goku who was murdered on a mission. He believes it was Hime-sama. The servant of the Ouji-sama who is now the Ouja-sama. Mother left them at young age._

_Emi Hyuga. The illegitimate child of the previous Hyuga head. She had inherited the Baykugan from the head. A beautiful daughter of a mistress. She showed ability but was refused a definite place in the Hyuga family. She was kidnapped many times for her eyes as many with her power before her have been but no one but herself rescued her at the young age. That is until Riku came in her life. The lover of Riku. Murdered by her groom on the day of her wedding as she eloped with Riku._

_Mai. The most popular person in the ninja school for her athletic skills and personality. A daughter of a villager and a wandering playboy traveler. She had faced abuse both physically and mentally from her alcoholic, depressed mother. She is the lover of Sora and the mother of his son. She had taken the news the best and has disagreed with the claim that Hime-sama could have killed her own brother and Goku._

Riku looked so lost, so empty, as he placed his hand on his blue, cold eye. He couldn't kill that Hyuga girl. Not without losing his sanity. Sora also knew but refused to acknowledge it, denying it. "Hey. Hyuga girl." Riku asked with a gentle, sad voice with an equally heartbreaking smile. "What's your name?"

Hinata glanced at Seina and saw her shrug. Hinata, in her defensive stance, looked hesitant. "Hinata. Hinata Hyuga." Riku's smile grew at the confirmation of the last name.

"You know…you remind me of a girl I love." Hinata gritted her teeth at the mention of the girl. "Her name was Emi. Emi Hyuga."

"Wait…the illegitimate child that died at her wedding? That Emi?" It finally dawned on Hinata as Riku winced.

"Yah." Sora cut in, "Now stop blabbering and start fighting." Seina's eyes sharpened as she looked her opponent up and down. His being shouted revenge and hatred. Seina took the first move and attacked but he just gripped her arm and flipped her on the ground, sending pain through the injured Seina. She gets up and attacks from behind but he doesn't even look back and grabs her attacking foot then she punches him but he grabs her arm also. She grunts in frustration as he throws her across the grassy terrain. She gets up instantly but a bit wobbly as the damage had been done.

Hinata glanced at Riku who was looking at her with deep eyes. She felt his sadness and knew his love was indeed impossible. Hinata closed her eyes and cleared her heart from sympathy and understanding. _He is the opponent. Don't let your feelings interfere with your fight._

_A tall man looks disapprovingly at little Hinata as she lay on the ground breathing hard, sweat rolling down her tired face. "You're a disgrace. Be more like your sister." Hinata clenched her hands into fists that lay on the floor. _

With determination filling her eyes, Hinata charged at Riku. He did not move until the last second as he unwillingly grabbed her arm and twists it behind her back. Hinata cringes in pain as she gets pushed to the ground. She looks up from her toppled hair and gets up slowly.

Riku, with a monotone, does a single hand signal, "A thousand daggers!" A thousand rock daggers yet again come at Hinata. Hinata moves her arms in a circular motion and it soon gets faster and faster.

She yells, "Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" her old technique has advanced greatly as she blocked every single dagger with ease. Riku smiled a bit as his daggers lay broken on the ground.

"Sora. Should we give them a hint of why we did this technique?" Sora's eyes sharpen at his brother's seriousness and nods unwillingly. "Because we can read your moves from behind and all around. I see what he sees and he sees what I see. We came up with it ourselves. Like it?" Seina and Hinata looked at each other, both locked stares of amazement and awe but mostly horror.

Seina gritted her teeth at the twins strength. _I guess I'm going to have to use my ninjustu…_ Seina closes her eyes as she steadies her breathe and concentration. _I'm still a bit shaky of this technique…but I can do it….hopefully. _She does a hand signal and soon a crystalized pink dragon forms with striking bright green eyes.

Sora looks impressed and gets ready, not scared. _Crystal can take down wood, water, and earth techniques. But wind, fire, lightening, and sound can take it down. Guess I'm in luck. _Sora's smug smirk grew as got ready but Seina, on the other hand, had another plan.

_Let's get this over with. _Seina eyes snapped open as she stood on top of her intimidating dragon, her eyes focusing on Hinata and Riku. She jumps off as soon as her dragon swiftly rushed to its target, surprising both twins. Hinata rolled out of the way just in time. Both twins eyes widened as the dragon went straight through Riku, disappearing as soon it striked its target. Sora eyes filled with desperation as he ran and sent a wind ninjustu with a pained cry.

But it was too late. The crystals reached Riku's neck and Sora fell to his knees, sadness filling his eyes. His tears crying blood as their eyes soon reverted back to their original owner. Riku smiled gently as his younger brother cried. "Don't cry, you big baby."

"I'm not crying." Sora snapped back instinctingly, grief still playing pain in his sea blue eyes. "Don't die. Please…don't die." pain overflowed in his voice.

Riku continued to smile and replied softly, "It's my time Sora. Listen, Aku…what he's doing isn't right. We both know that…don't fight these kids."

"So you're saying I go back home as a traitor?" Sora yelled, tears mixing with his bloodied eyes.

"No…use me as an excuse…Aku will understand. He definitely will…I can see her Sora." Sora closed his eyes at that statement. "Emi's waiting for me."

"Don't go!" Sora yelled, his voice cringing with low sobs. "Please…" Riku smiles sweetened and he turned his head to look up to the sky.

"Don't blame Rin." Sora's eyes sharpened as they opened. "Aku has caused her to become corrupted as did Aku's father to him…Isn't the sky limitless Sora?" Sora winced a bit at his brother's calm and gentle tone. "So are human's lives… don't drown in the past like me…I love you Sora." Sora raised his hand, his eyes drowning in sorrow as he looked at his brother. His other half. His dear, idiot older brother.

"I love you too…Riku." Sora, with kunai gripped in his hand, slammed it in the crystal's shell over his dying brother. Riku gave one last smile then closed his eyes as his whole body dissolved in crystalized dust. Sora stood up a bit wobbly, looking up at the cloudless sky. "It shouldn't be this nice weather…it should be raining…like that day." An image of a smiling Riku filled the sky as the crystal dust finally blew away the wind. He looked over to the woman who killed his brother with ice cold hate yet sadly. "I will listen to my brother's last words and leave you alone…but mark my words…I will _never_ forget this." He turned and saw that the only remaining part of his brother was his head. He grabbed the head and looked at the two pale girls. "Goodbye." With that, he left.

Hinata looked worriedly at Seina as her fists tightened in pain. "Seina…it was the only way…"

"I know…but it doesn't stop the pain." Seina looked sadly at Hinata as she tried a fake smile to not let her friend worry. "Let's go check on Shikamaru and Temari." Hinata nods hesitantly, still worried. As they travelled along the line of cracked ground, they saw Temari, cut up and dirt covered, helping an unmotivated and equally dirty Shikamaru out of the crack.

"Shikamaru? Temari?" the two wounded girls looked amazed. Each one of the dirty two gave their own gesture of hello.

"How'd you get out?" Seina asked, putting on a sad smile.

"The question is how did you defeat the twins?" Temari asked coolly. Seina's leans onto Hinata suddenly, needing support to keep her up. Everyone looks worriedly at her. "You ok?"

"I-I'm fine. It's just that I used too much chakra." The three of them glanced at each other, not believing her.

"I think you and Hinata did your part…You guys rest. Me and Shikamaru will go catch up with the others... but before that…what exactly happened?" Temari raised an eyebrow skeptically. Hinata's eyes filled with sadness as Seina looked away.

"One of the twins is dead. The other twin took him back to their village." Hinata replied slowly and hesitantly. Temari glanced at Seina then to Shikamaru. Shikamaru shrugged with curious eyes as Temari sighed in frustration.

"Stay here and rest. We will be back to get you." Shikamaru said, patting Seina's shoulder then the two of them left, leaving the two injured girls alone. But were the injuries physically or mentally?

Naruto couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. His blood boiled as he remembered the sight of the emotionless, cold Rin. She is their friend. Why couldn't she understand that? Gaara glanced at Naruto worriedly, seeing as Naruto felt the same as him.

"Naruto…we'll get her back." Gaara hoped it would cheer the blonde up. Naruto looked up to Gaara with such fierce and serious eyes.

"We will. We will." Gaara nodded at the determined tone he was using. He and Naruto sped up their pace as they felt two strong chakras nearby.

"Rin. Don't do anything rash. We just need to get the prize then leave. As simple as that." Kyo commented at the cold Rin. She didn't even meet his eyes as she kept her eyes ahead of them.

"Yeah. I know." Rin replied unconvincingly, Kyo smirked a bit. "They are catching up. If they do catch us, I go solo and you fight them." Kyo's eyes filled with bloodlust at the statement. "Don't kill them."

"Oh, I'll do worse." Kyo retorted cruelly. Rin pressed her lips together in response.

The Hokage stood in front of the forest, his hands meeting behind him, waiting. He needed to stop this for once and for all. Or else everyone's lives in the village will be in danger. But there was another reason. Lily.

_**(A/N: **__Ok, I know it sucked but I'm not really familiar with the crystal justu so if I did anything wrong, which I probably did, I apologize and please bear with it. Well, there's no song for this chapter since it was a bit too mixed but the next chapter is ganna be a very bloody one. Well see ya next time!)_


	17. Rin Vs 3rd Hokage Kyo Vs Gaara & Naruto

_I thought you guys loved me. But I guess not as much as I loved you. I thought nothing could break us. But something did. Her. She stole everything from me. Yet with these realizations…I still love you all. Pathetic no? A small bloodied hand tightened into a fist. _

"Rin!" Rin turned to the blonde swiftly as both her and Kyo halted. Kyo smirked as he squatted down relaxingly, his arms resting on his legs. Rin's eyes narrowed as her face was stoned with no emotion. "Stop this!" Naruto yelled as Gaara stared sadly at Rin. "Don't do it." Naruto's voice overflowed with despair.

"I have to do this." Rin responded, her hair blowing in the wind. "I just have to."

"Why?" Rin glared furiously at the word. "Why do you have to do this?" Gaara commented angrily. Rin's hands slowly tightened into fists as her eyebrows scrunched together in fury.

"None of your business." She spat bitterly. Naruto and Gaara's eyes flashed with anger at the words.

"It _is _our business! We are friends!" Kyo bursted into laughter at Naruto's words. The two boys glared at the guy who finds this funny. Kyo slowly got up, still chuckling under his breathe.

"You don't even know her! We are different from you leaf ninjas. We are killers. We hold secrets that would make you break with madness at the cruelty of our village. If you knew what she had to do. What she had done. You will surely not call her a friend. We are corrupted. Our hands are stained in the countless blood we spilled."

"You think I haven't spilled blood?" Gaara eyes filled with rage. Kyo thinks a bit then his smirk breaks wider.

"Oh wait…That's right. The red head isn't a leaf ninja. He's the Kazehage of the Sand Village. You both have the kyuubi in you, but the circumstances are different. Of course! You are just like us…except you betrayed your own self. You don't kill anymore do you?" Kyo sneered judgingly. Rin slowly raises her hand, flicking Kyo in the side of his temple, sending him into bump into a tree. "Yes yes, my impatient Hime-sama. I will stop my blabbering and let you continue on." Rin eyes flickered to the boys then to the recovering Kyo.

"Naruto. Gaara. You must know one thing." Rin's voice spoke with honesty and remorse. "You cannot save me…because you cannot change what has been done. Good-bye." Sand covered her arm, not letting her go, she looks to the emotionless Gaara with annoyance. Soon a black tentacle cuts through the sand, ripping her free. She gives one more warning look to Kyo before disappearing into the forest.

"Now. Would you like to play a game? The winner stays alive while loser dies." Kyo hands spread out before him as kunais' filled inbetween his fingers. A cold, sinister smirk spreading across his face. "Fair enough?" Naruto and Gaara shot a look of resentment to Kyo as sand began to spill out of Gaara's gourd and Naruto's pupil turns rectangular and rotates to the side, red marks appear right under his, now, golden eyes.

Rin's eyes filled with insanity as images filled her mind. Smiles. A kiss. Grins. Wounds. Blood. Scars. Bruises. Voices. Accusations. Betrayal. Pain. Emptiness. Numb. Realization. Tears. Screams. Cruel Laughter. Isolation. Rape. Songs. Lifeless eyes. Dead bodies. Sorrow. Rain. Rin snapped out if it just in time as she dodged an oncoming branch. She grits her teeth at the memories. She finally reaches the entrance to the Leaf Village but found an unlikely opponent . The Third. Rin's eyes sharpen as she lands infront of the calm old man.

"Hello Rin." The Third commented. "Lovely day, is it not?"

"…Don't get in my way." Rin eyes narrowed at the man as he had a look of regret in his eyes.

"I promised your mother…that I would help anyone from that village that can be saved. And I plan to save you. You are confused-"

"Stop it. I know my path." The Third's eyes washed over with sorrow. "I will fight you. Either you are willing or not. Choose your pick." The old man sighed tiredly but defeatedly.

"As you wish but what are the restrictions?" Rin's eyes flickered at the mention of the last word but her voice soon filled with a hint of amusement.

"I'm surprised you know the traditions of battle in my village. I guess it's because _she _told you about us. After all, you were technically her sensei and father figure." The Third looked down at the last sentence. "But she could not be saved from the chains of corruption. Like any of us in that village." The Third stayed silent out of the shock of such a young girl having to say these words. But this is reality. Rin followed his movements carefully as she spoke. "No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Just Taijutsu. That way it's a fair fight. You have experience and I got youth. You agree?" His eyes steeled with seriousness and determination, he takes off his hat and coat swiftly.

"I agree." _But I cannot underestimate her at any point. I must study her movements first then make a move. _

"…May the best ninja win." _Let's hope you have gotten rusty old man or else I might have to kill you. _Rin and The Third looked at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. The wind blowing the grassy terrain. Suddenly, both charge at each other at the same time, preparing an attack to clash with the other.

Kyo cynical smirk widened drastically as his eyes glazed over with insanity and bloodlust. He had a few wounds but he still stood while the other two boys were huffing and panting. "Oh how unfortunate that you have to feel the effects of my homemade poison." Naruto gripped his side, as Gaara gripped his upper arm. "It had already spread throughout your body so don't bother drawing out blood from the place I inserted it in. Don't worry, it won't kill you. I don't like using weak ways of killing someone. I prefer the old fashion way. By hand."

_God Dammit. This bastard is strong. I can barely keep standing._ Naruto's ear twitched a bit as not too soon reinforcements come. Temari and Shikamaru. They could feel their tense shoulders relax just a bit as they felt their teammates standing strong next to them.

"Watch out with close combat with him." Gaara commented hoarsely, his throat and head aching.

"He injected a kind of poison into us and to be honest, it's affecting us big time." Naruto added, confirming why they had to stay away from him.

"No close combat huh. Fine by me." Temari's cocky smirk grew as she slides her arm to grab her huge fan. "Guess I'll be your opponent!" Kyo eyes narrowed as his eyes calculated the fan.

He snickered as he knew this girl. This girl was the red heads sister. _So I have the good fortune of having to fight two out of three of the infamous Sand Siblings. _"Even if you kill me, you cannot save her. She is too far down, her sins weighing down on her. Don't think you're the only people that ever cared about her." _If I cannot save her…then they cannot save her. _

"Enough talking! Dust Wind Technique!" Soon a huge blast of wind erupts from her fan, mixing loose sand and dust together and to Kyo. Kyo closed his eyes shut as he got sent back, losing his footing yet kept flying from the impact. His smirk grew as he swiped a kunai from his pocket and dug it into a tree branch, he slowly yet strongly fought against the wind. Soon the wind died down. Temari store in horror as she saw an unharmed Kyo race back up to them at inhuman speed as he pricked her lightly in the neck. She grits her teeth in the pain as she made a swing at him, sending him into a tree but her vision blurred. Shikamaru eyes shifted back and forth hurriedly as he took in the situation.

_Temari's getting pushed back?_ Shikamaru thought as he stood for a few seconds in shock. He then sat down, cross legged on a branch, doing the hand sign he always does when he thinks. _Think. What's his weakness? ….From Naruto and Gaara's input he seems to like taking care of his targets by hand…and he seems unaffected by most attacks…_

Temari kept up with him as much as possible but her body was betraying her. She cursed in her head as he saw that taunting smirk. She glanced at Shikamaru, seeing him spring up slowly with a brilliant idea on his hand. Temari gave a sideways smirk as she slide to him. "What you got?"

"I need all of you to help." Shikamaru commented as all three of them huddled together, eyes tracing Kyo while keeping their ears on the wise words of the genius.

Rin slide back as the Hokage gave a strike only for her to block it, both parties look a bit bruised but otherwise healthy and just about started. "Rin, Lily wanted you to be free. She imprisoned herself for you!" Anger ruined Rin's beauty as she replied in a scream.

"For me? What shit are you spouting! She didn't do fuck for me! She wanted me to be free? HA! She was a crazy woman with mental issues who wouldn't even look at her children who were crying for her! Not once did she ever says she loved me!" Her screams pained the Third to no end as he eyes moistened.

"She did what she could. You just don't understand-!" he began.

"Understand? I fucking understand! There are people with lives filled with happiness and good fortune while others have a shit load of fuck to do! It's not fair to those people! My outcasted village is filled with them! Do _YOU_ understand?" Silence erupted between them, tensing both parties muscles as they prepared to attack. They ran up to each other, their movements could not be tracked with the naked eye as seconds ticked by as multiple attacks were already blocked or inflicted on the other. They both gave one last attack before ravens erupted from the forest.

Kyo gave a sudden shake as blood splattered out with a cough of pain. Three Naruto shadow clones smiled with victory. _Shikamaru's plan worked. Temari and Gaara block all pathways for Kyo, forcing him to go up. And that's when I came in, using a wind rasengan to put him down. _Kyo gave a small smile as he slide off a branch, his eyes turning cloudy. Those pained black jewels of eyes.

_I have failed you my beloved Hime-sama. I deserve to die. Yes…I should have died long before. Then everything would be better, everyone would be happier without me. I'm so sorry mom… so sorry my love, Rin._

Rin's eyes widened as the raven's screeches echoed, her eyes filling with fear as she abandoned battle without anyone's consent. The Third watched her run with her might as black wings sprouted from her back.

_A young Kyo with his shaggy brown hair and lively, bright black eyes filled the room as both parents watched their baby boy walk around. He gave a big smile as he turned in circles, giggles erupting from him. _

"_He is not a part of us! HE IS NOT MY CHILD! You bitch! You fucking lied to me and everyone! How dare you!" A woman sobbed drastically as her cheek swelled. Her beautiful chestnut hair so similar to Kyo's fell to her dropped shoulders that looked as if she carried a huge burden on it. Her eyes a shocking ruby as tears spilled out her baby yet pained face. She looked no more than twenty. _

_Kyo, age of four, stared in horror as his dad struck at his mom yet again. Tears spilled out of his confused eyes as the man who he once knew as father grabbing his mother's hair dragging her outside. Kyo banged on the crazed man's knees, refusing to call him father. "STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING MOMMY!" The man just pushed Kyo to the floor, his cruel cold eyes piercing through him. _

"_You're a bastard child. You are not my son!" Kyo continued to cry as the man kicked the fallen woman in the stomach one final time. He spit on the snow covered ground as he trudged back in the house, slamming and locking the door. Kyo rushed to his pale mom, his beautiful mom filled with bruises and cuts. She smiled as tears poured down her mournful eyes, her blood seeping into the pure white snow. _

"_M-mommy? Y-you ok?" Kyo shook with fear and confusion._

"_Shh my child. I love you with all my might Kyo. You are my light in the dark. You keep me alive. You must not let anyone control you or say you cannot." Kyo closed his eyes as he cried harder._

"_Mommy don't die! You'll be fine! I-I'll go get someone to help!" The pale, dying woman pressed her frail, bone skinny hand to her child. Her beloved child._

"_No one will help us. They have turned their backs on us." Kyo's eyes grew big with anger and shock. "We are different. You are special. You have the mind and ability to do anything with poison. We are the dreaded tribe, the Deadly Snake. I am so sorry for you to find out this to happen but you must carry on for me. Do not die. Live for me." Kyo clutched her shirt, crying out. "My only regret is not seeing you grow into the man I know you can be. You must love someone with all your heart and protect them with your life."_

"_I don't want anyone but you mommy! I-I'll do anything! Just…please don't die." Snow slowly fell on the mother and son. _

"_Just you living will make me happy. Just keep living my son. Keep living." Her voice turned to a whisper as she spoke the last two words, her eyes closing as one last tear rolled down her white as snow cheek. Kyo cried out, holding her mom up. _

"_Please! Help! ANYONE? PLEASE! HELP HER!" he lays her down gently as he banged on everyone's door, only for everyone to ignore him. Except one. "Please! H-help my mom! S-she's dying!" The woman looked down at Kyo as if he was dirty. _

"_You do not belong here. We cannot help people like you." The woman scorned at the wide eyed boy, closing the door slowly. Fresh tears sprang from his confused, pained eyes. He fell to his knees, sobbing. He runs back to his mom, seeing that she has died. That she has left him for good. He hugged her tightly, screams ringing in the open area. _

'_How could they. HOW COULD THEY! HOW COULD THEY?' Kyo's tear stained face scrunched up in anger. His eyes blazing with revenge as he unsteadily got up, laying a small flower on her body and a soft kiss on her cheek. He couldn't believe this. How could they be this cruel? How? He did not know. But he did know one thing. He would not stop until everyone in this village was killed, like they let his mom die. 'Yes. That's it!' He rushed to the forest, disappearing. _

_No one saw the boy again. Some thought he died in the harsh winter. Others thought he committed suicide. But some thought his ghost haunted them from his grave to avenge his mother. But no one knew he was still alive, watching them closely as his hate grew stronger each minute of the multiple days and years that passed. Then, to the horror and surprise of the villagers, a six year old boy with shaggy chestnut boy with vacant black eyes walked through the snow with only a thin short sleeved shirt and shorts. He gave a small elastic smirk as he broke out in a run. No one survived. Not one woman, man, child, baby, or animal survived. The white snow stained in the never ending blood of many lives sinking all around him. He disappeared as fast he appeared. _

_Not feeling any guilt or regret except for one. He could not save the most important person to him. He will carry that regret and scar on his broken heart. He looked at his bloodied hands and gave a frightening, sinister smile. 'They will atone for their sin with death. I'll meet you all in Hell.' He stuck his middle finger and then trudged into the unknown. Not caring where he went, how he got there, or what he did there. Soon he came across a village. A village that seemed no different than any other village. Seemed. Rain pouring down on the drenched Kyo. Soon a man with a burnt yet stunning face came infront of Kyo. His blue eyes like ice, his black alluring hair sticking up in different angles._

"_You seem lost." Kyo glared at the man._

"_No I'm not." The man chuckled darkly._

"_I am never wrong. You are lost in yourself." Kyo eyes widened as he took a step back. "We will help you find yourself. We are all like you. Broken. Corrupted. Serve under me." Kyo gave the man a sideways glance then nodded. Kyo could practically see the invisible smirk grow on the emotionless tall figure. "Perfect. You now serve under me." The two walked back, disappearing in the night._

"_Rin!" The man voice screamed, bitterness filling the man's voice. Soon a girl with unbelievable beauty blinded Kyo. She had long jet black hair that reached her knees, her white dress dirty and worn-out. Her ice-blue eyes were cold yet filled with confusion at the boy. "This is Kyo. He will be you're servant now." Rin eyes darted to Kyo she gave a small smile but it disappeared at the stare of her father._

"_Hello. Nice to meet you Kyo." She heard a small cry of a baby and turned around but the man grabbed her arm, twisting it._

"_We are not done yet." Rin closes one eye out of pain, gritting her teeth. "You will be training with him starting tomorrow." The cries got a bit louder, Rin stared desperately at her father. He let go, Rin clutching her injured right arm tightly as she sprinted towards the direction of the cries. Kyo eyes narrowed at memories of his mother wounded filled his mind. "I have another child, a small boy named Fai. You'll meet them tomorrow." Kyo nodded, led to a room by a servant. _

_He laid wide awake, looking at the roof of the room, not moving his gaze till the first rays of morning shone. He then rose up slowly as he looked so lifeless and dead. He walked down the hall, a slightly opened door catching his attention. He got just a glimpse of a lady with the most beautiful sunshine hair that waved a bit like the sea, she sat in a chair gazing out the window. He gave one last look then rushed off, feeling eager as he awaited the meeting of Rin again. Kyo saw her training, sweat rolling down her slim, small yet fragile body, and a small boy with the same beautiful sunshine blonde hair as the woman watch. His big sea blue eyes filled with innocence and happiness as he sucked his thumb. Rin grinned at the boy, picking him up and twirling him around. Sending a heartbeat through Kyo. 'You must love someone with all your heart and protect them with your life.' His mother's words ringing in his head. _

_Rin, Kyo, and Fai laughed and giggled as they fooled around after months of Kyo's sudden arrival. They played tag, running around. Bruises covering both Fai's and Rin's bodies seemed that they were rapidly increasing. Kyo sensed what might be happening but knew not to mess with that man anytime soon. They trained vigorously with no rest. But Kyo felt the weight on his shoulders slowly leave him. That is until _he _came and ruined everything. That Goku boy who grinned all the time, not winning Rin's affection. It seemed Kyo was winning in that category. …That is until he did the unforgivable. _

"_Kyo. Go play with Goku." Kyo instantly despised the grinning boy as he greeted Kyo with friendly intent but Kyo just brushed it off coldly. Goku looked confused at the rude movement but shrugged it off. _

_Kyo stared holes into the fallen Rin, filling so much pain and regret but he had to do this. He teamed up with Rin's father, swearing upmost loyalty. Right infront of her. Her eyes wide without any understandment of the situation. _

"_I swear my loyalty to you, my Ouja-sama." He kneeled, bowing his head to Rin's horror. Rin's eyes filled with betrayal. _

"_Never talk to me. EVER." Kyo swore he could have seen a tear rolling down her cheek. But he had to. To protect her. To not let her die infront of him like his mother. He will save her. Even if it meant making her hate him. He loved her that much. But Rin did not get that. Her cracked heart finally breaking with that betrayal. She loved him but he does not love her and he sided with the man who causes her so much pain. _

_Kyo will be her shadow. Following her but keeping his distance, wanting nothing more for her to be happy, even if it meant that her smile did not belong to him. That worked until only after the Chunin exams. A girl with no memory whatsoever was found by the trio. Everything seemed to fall apart by then. Rin watched her second love, love someone else in return. Kyo watched her in pain but could only watch. He is her shadow. _

_Kyo glared coldly at the short haired girl with braids that reached her shoulder, her bangs around the same length as her braids. 'You have hurt my beloved Hime-sama. That is the biggest sin you could ever commit. I hate you.'_

_A murder had happened. First was the lost, unknown girl with no memory. Next was the two boys of the trio. All arrows pointed to Rin. She was heartbroken and ashamed. But he could not comfort her. He is her shadow. He will help in secret. His beloved was in so much pain. Yet he could not do anything. That is what it means to be a shadow._

"_Forgive me. I'll always love you." Whispered Kyo as he was now at his current age, sixteen. He was held down by silver chains of his twisted love. He could only hide his feelings with betrayal and cruelty. He had hurt her. His precious girl. His precious Rin. _

"Ahahaha." Kyo's vision came into focus as he saw Rin's desperate and pained face close to his. "Seems I'm imagining you even here. Well I am dying so I guess this is my death wish." Rin stared at his unhealable wound with lost hope, " So sorry. I'm so sorry for all that I have done. I'm sorry for what I have become. So sorry. So sorry." Rin lightly caressed his cheek, his eyes mournful. "I have failed you my precious Rin. Just let me die." Rin shook her head, he gave a hearty laugh as tears filled his eyes, "I love you." Rin closed her eyes, biting down on her lip, her eyebrows scrunching together. "I'd do anything for you. I'd even betray you and make you hate me so you could be happy and safe. But I failed. You are not happy. You are not safe. I will always love you." He gave a satisfied smile as a tear fell on his face, his eyes filling with happiness. "I'm happy you are crying for me." Rin's face was overflowing with tears and realization. "Do not cry for me. For I am not worth it. Love someone will all your heart….and stay with them until the day one of you die. But…can I have one last request? Can you kiss me?" Rin nodded a bit, kissing his lips softly only for a big wide smile to spread across his face. "Thank you. I do not regret dying…because it is for you. You are my reason for living but I know you are slipping but you must find the light…you deserve it. Good-bye my dear Rin." His eyes closed as he whispered one last sentence. "I'll love you even after death." Rin made a choking noise as his breathe stopped.

Flashes of Kyo filled her mind like a movie, everything he has done up till now made sense as the ending was now revealed. Everything he did was for her. Now she was completely alone. How could she possibly live now? How could she leave the darkness that rocked her asleep for so many years for a light that may not accept her? Rin got up, leftover tear streaks marking her dirt covered face. _I am so sorry Kyo… why can I only kill?_

The four ninjas watched the scene with grief, knowing it had hurt Rin even more. Rin got up, wiping her face from any evidence of her crying. She looked so lost, like a wounded animal with new fears and scars of the cruel world. But she was not new to the cruelty of the world. But that doesn't mean the pain still doesn't eat her insides out. With no word, she sprinted at full speed into the direction she came from. But this time she did not use her wings as she slipped a kunai to her hand, heading towards the gate of Konoha, Leaf Village. She will finish the mission. Even if it resulted in her own death, she will not let Kyo's death go to waste.

"Aki! Aki!" The bandaged man glared at the mention of his real name with no honorific or respect. But it was said by a familiar face. Sora. Tears were streaming down his face as he ran into the room, The Ouja-sama's eyes filled with confusion.

"What's wrong Sora?" he asked, worry ceasing in his furrowed eyebrows, but otherwise he showed no concern.

"It's Riku! A Konoha ninja bitch killed him!" The Ouja-sama's expression fell at the sight of the severed head of the man he once knew as a kid.

"What?"

_**(A/N: Hi, I have a song for Kyo, actually two songs. His song is 'Feel the light by Britt Nicole' but his feelings for Rin is 'The lost get found by Britt Nicole.' And the song for both Rin and Kyo is 'Had enough by Breaking Benjamin'. Hope you liked the chapter.)**_


	18. Alone and Revealed Part 1

_**(A/N: So I got some complaints of how confusing it is to tell how I switch the places so I added a bullet point when changing a not so obvious situation or memory.)**_

_It's time. It's time for the forbidden to be awakened. Let everything erupt in darkness. Like the time two years ago. _

Rin just kept running, weapon in hand. She did not stop for anyone. Or anything. Not even the Third. She just headed toward him, but instead of attacking, she just jumped, placed her hand on his shoulder and flipped over him. He, in shock, just looked at the disappearing figure heading toward the village, his eyes wide. After a few precious seconds passed, he, too, was off running.

Rin dodged and slided past many ninjas, determination and hatred burning in her eyes. She was almost there. Almost. Just a little more. A little more. _…But haven't I always been almost there?_

_A young four year old girl had shining jet black hair up to her white as paper knees, her big ice-blue eyes looking around. She was wearing a pure white dress, with a few smudges of dirt on it. She had her forearm bandaged, her knees covered in cuts. She gives a big smile, her eyes shining happiness. She runs along the wooden floor, her long luscious hair dancing in the wind. She reaches a slightly opened door, her eye peeking in. She gives a small gasp as she opens the door, her face spitting in two as her smiles grew as she ran to a woman with long sunshine hair that flowed in a wave. _

_The woman was looking out the window, sitting in a wooden rocking chair. Rin extended her arm to the woman, just a few inches from touching the woman. But a hard tug on her hair and a painful cry that escaped her red lips, Rin did not reach her. "Mommy!" she screamed as she yelped in pain as she resisted the hard force pulling her back. "Look at me!" But the woman ignored the desperate girl and her small, frail arm that kept reaching for her. But the woman's figure soon disappeared behind the closing tall, wooden door, lost hope dancing in the little girl's warm ice-blue eyes. _

_Rin choked in pain as she got thrown against the wall, blood trickling down her forehead. Eyesight blurry, her hearing doubled as the cold voice kept yelling and threatening her. She just gave a small whimper as the man continued to yell, "You little bitch. Don't you _dare _go in there again. You hear me?" Rin just closed her eyes, thinking of something happy to escape to a better place. That always worked. But it was hard to concentrate when the man kept wanting an answer. Little Rin gave a small nod as she sobbed, but the man did not give mercy as he struck at her cheek. Another to her stomach. Right after each other. Pain and more pain. _

"_Daddy…" pleaded Rin as her eyelids grew heavy, darkness calling her to sleep. 'So…close…' _ _As a single tear streamed down her cheek, she surrendered to the tempting slumber. To escape the pain. _

"_Get up." Boomed the same man, "You're so weak." He stated as a panting Rin lay on the floor, catching her breathe. She wobbly gets up, her whole body shaking as she weakly got into fighting stance. "Again." As she gritted her teeth she raced up to her much older, taller, and stronger opponent, while her father watched emotionlessly._

"_This will be so we can tell which element you have." Rin nodded, her eyes not shining anymore but instead glassy. He gave her a paper, but as soon as he gave it to her, it didn't do anything. It didn't slice in half. Nor did it turn to dirt. Nor did it get damp or soaked. Nor did it erupt in ashes. Nor did it crumble up. "….." _

"_Which element am I?" Rin asked, curious as to her father's reaction. But she did not know what was awaiting her. He gave one swift slap to Rin's face, sending her flying across the field. His demeanor grew colder with each step he took, his long black baggy closed coat flowing in the wind. His identical ice-blue eyes narrowed with cruelty as he raised his hand. _

"_You're worthless." Rin eyes could not leave his, it scared her. Haunted her. She shivers, her face paling drastically. There was no love or guilt in his eyes. There was nothing. _

"_Sora, Riku. This is my daughter Rin." Commented the Ouja-sama blankly at the open-mouthed twins._

_Rin looked at the two men infront of her with dead eyes, she gives a chilling smile. They were twins. One had long straight silver grey hair that covered his mixture of green and yellow eyes. The other had long, spiky chocolate brown with his dark sea blue eyes. They looked at her with shock and sadness as her father left, letting her glare at his retreating back. 'One day, I will kill you.' _

"_Emi, Riku, Mai, Sora. You are now the official sensei's of Rin." A long haired apple red haired woman with a curvy tanned body wearing a long white dress grinned at Rin while the other girl gave a small smile with long light lavender hair in a loose bun, held by a hairclip. The red head had lively gold eyes with hidden scars in them, while the gentle woman had soft pure white eyes with a hint of lilac in them. _

"_Hey Rin! I'm Mai. I have a son about a year older than you, I'll being him over sometime. Hope we'll get along." She grinned at the lifeless Rin, her eyes sharpening. 'Her eyes…remind me of how I used to be…'_

"_Hello Rin-sama, Nice to meet you." said the gentle woman politely and respectively. She wore a light purple kimono, her body slim. 'This girl…is like a doll…like me.' _

"_We already have met, little Hime-sama. Remember?" said the grey haired twin with a smile, pointing to himself. He bent down to her face, his blue loose T-shirt not hiding his toned muscles, his black long sleeved shirt tight under his t-shirt, wearing ripped up black pants. His younger brother wore a loose green tank top, a black jacket that's wide open over it. He wore the same pants of Riku but his was in perfect condition. Rin stayed silent at the four adults. "Guess not." Sora cracked a smile, Rin glared at the twins fiercely._

_The Ouja-sama slapped her, surprising the four adults but they kept silent as Rin did not fall from the impact. Her glowing red cheek swelled a bit, her eyes still blank. "Worthless trash. Show some manners." He snapped with seriousness, but he left with just one blow. _

_Rin closed her eyes, giving a small thin smile, "Nice to meet you senseis'. I hope to learn a lot from you." Mai bit her tongue at the girl, old memories and feelings she locked reopening. Emi slowly walked to Rin, touching her swelling cheek._

"_I can heal that for you." Emi whispered sweetly, Rin's eyes looked at Emi at work, trying to find out if to trust or to ignore all of them. After a minute Rin's red cheek soon swelled down, the visible color toning down. Four of them were all staring at one area of Rin. That was her bruised and mangled body. _

"_Thanks." Rin muttered, touching her cheek. The adults exchanged glances before their stares went back to Rin._

_Rin stood with tight fists, her head down. Scorning adults looked down on her, all together on one side as she stood alone. Watched and ignored. Her bangs covered most of her face but one of her eyes showed. It was sharp with hatred and anger at the judging people of the judged village._

"_Your mother is in labor." Rin's eyes widened at the sudden news. But her father did not look happy or excited, just blank. "She will have the baby soon." Rin's eyes died down as did her shock. Instead of surprise, sorrow filled her heart._

'_If a baby was born…would the baby go through the same thing as me?' Rin couldn't help but fear, so she prayed. Prayed that the baby would not be born. 'God, if you are still there, please don't let this baby have to go through this. Please do not let it have this life…or I will have to take matters in my own hands. I will protect the baby with my life.' Rin stood up, her body covered in bandages. The fear in her eyes slowly turning into hatred at the man who disappeared down the hall. _

_Rin sat outside the wooden door, her back leaning against the wall, eyes closed. A sweet, entrancing voice echoed throughout the hallway as if to stifle the cries of the young newborn baby. She gave a small smile as the lullaby gave her hope. 'Maybe she sang this for me as a baby….maybe she does love me…I mean us.' The sweet smile grew a little as the baby's cries died down._

_Rin sat huddled up in a dark corner with no light, her eyes strained and lifeless, she was obviously tired. She has bruises all over her body, her body cringing in pain every once in a while. She looks at nothing, her eyes not focusing on anything, just staring. She heard a small cry then got up weakly, trudging to the far end of the room. She looks into a cradle, her pale, injured arms carrying a heavyweight._

_She looks at the small, curled up, screaming baby. His noticeable blonde hair sticking a bit, his eyes closed as he continued to cry. She hugged him closer, walking around the room, humming. Her voice was soft and gentle as she sung low. As the baby boy slowly closed his mouth, his eyes blinking open, revealing dark sea blue orbs filled with innocence. He makes a cute noise and gives a quick baby smile. A drop of water hit the little boy's face, he cringes in confusion. "I am so sorry…little Fai." her voice quivered as his tiny hands reached upward toward her, giving another fit of smiles, touching her tear stained face. "So sorry." she falls to her knees, cradles him closely, as her face scrunches up with pain as more tears made their way. _

"_RIN!" She heard her name echo in the same dark room, as she gently laid down the now two year old sleeping blonde boy, sucking his thumb. She glares at the booming voice then quietly walks out of the room, shutting the door without a sound. She then pulls her long bang behind her ear, walking with much resistance. But nothing could have prepared her with what she was about to see. A boy. Around two years older than her by the height of him. "This is Kyo. He will be your servant now."_

_Rin's eyes filled with confusion as she took in the new boy. He had long shaggy brown hair that fell over his vacant, tired black eyes. The same tired eyes as hers. She gave a small smile to him but it diminished as she looked at her father's face. "Hello. Nice to meet you Kyo." She heard her little brother's cries, she turns around, about to take off but a shooting pain in her arm stopped her in her place. Her father had grabbed her arm and twisted it, causing another injury. She grits her teeth in response, one eye closing in pain._

"_We are not done yet. You will be training with starting tomorrow." Kyo eyes narrowed at the sight, his hands forming fists. Rin gave a desperate look to her father, as the cries got louder. He releases her from his strong grip, she sprints off, clutching her messed up arm. His voice still echoed in her ears, taunting her. Her eyes blazed with fury and hatred, her arm throbbing with pain. _

_She reaches the small dark room and slowly lifts the complaining boy, her arm shooting pain throughout her whole body as she carries him with her arms. He gives a big smile as he drifts into a deeper sleep, after a few more minutes of walking, she sets him down. She drags herself to the corner, hugging herself for warmth as her eyelids got heavy with drowsiness. 'Maybe…that Kyo guy will love us…'_

_Rin eyes fluttered open as she grudgingly got up, she carries Fai with her good right arm. She skips breakfast but grabs a bottle of milk for the little boy. She sits outside, lifting him slightly, putting the bottle in his mouth. He grabs hold onto the milk, drinking fast, his eyes shifting to Rin. As soon as he finished he dropped the bottle only for Rin to catch it. She rubs her nose against his, earning him to laugh. She gives a warm smile, as she gets up from the ground, setting him down lightly in a sitting position. Determination burned in her eyes as she did multiple attacks, her eyebrows scrunching together in concentration. _

"_Ri-ri! Up! Up!" yelled Fai with joy after a few minutes, his arms raised as he gave a big grin. She stops practicing, her body covered in sweat. She gives a smile, as she lifts him, both laughing as she twirls around, him high in the air. Kyo watches with a sort of longing as he walks up to them cautiously. Rin's smile slowly disappears as she hugs Fai protectingly. _

"_Kyo right?" Kyo nods, he looks at the curious boy, earning him a big smile. Kyo seemed shocked, his eyes widening a bit. "This little guy is Fai. And I'm-"_

"_Rin." Rin lips curved in a smile._

"_Glad you remembered. Wanna fight with me?" Kyo stared dumbly at the inviting Rin. "You know, for practice." Kyo nods, reading his stance. Rin giggles as Fai gave her a small kiss in the cheek. She sets him down almost reluctantly as he sucked on his thumb. She lets her bangs cover her calculating eyes, her movements sneaky as she made a sly attack to Kyo, for it to hit but he grabs her arm, flipping her. He stared at his wound with surprise, his eyes sharpen at her seriousness. "Come at me."_

_Kyo smirked as he did just that. They both meet each other in the middle, their arms blocking the others'. "If you wish." _

_The Ouja-sama glared at the playing children with ice coldness. His hands met behind his back as he watched, his expression unreadable._

_Rin, the age of five, continued to train vigorously, her brother, age of three, watching in his usual spot. As Rin shot her leg up in the air, she saw a familiar figure with a not so familiar person next to him. She just stared at Sora than to the little boy about a year older than her. He had the same spikey chocolate brown hair as his father but had the unmistakable golden eyes of Mai. "This is me and Mai's son, Goku. He will be coming here from now on, Hime-sama." Goku stared with a gaping mouth at Rin. Sora bows then leaves._

"_I'm Rin. That little boy over there is my little brother Fai. Nice to meet you." She continued to train but Fai gave a big grin to the stranger. "Kyo." Kyo came instantly from an unknown location, bowing to Rin, out of the corner of his eyes he catches Goku. "Play with Goku." Kyo nods but glares coldly at the newcomer as Goku smiles nervously. 'I don't like that Goku boy… he doesn't belong with us.'_

_Rin, now the age of six, bowed to her father respectingly, but to her surprise Kyo came in. Rin's eyes clouded over with confusion as to the appearance of him. Ouja-sama faces Kyo and commands, "Swear your loyalty to me." Rin's eyes widened, her eyes not absorbing the confusing scene. Kyo got on one knee, sending Rin's eyes to fill with despair and denial. _

"_I swear my loyalty to you, my Ouja-sama." He said clearly, bowing his head, his eyes not leaving the breaking down Rin. Rin's eyes flashed with betrayal, she looked away, a single tear flowing down her cheek. She shook with extreme anger, her fists gripping tighter, her teeth gritted. _

"NEVER _talk to me again." Rin leveled with her quivering voice filled with hurt but fury. She bowed hurriedly then leaved the room, not seeing Kyo's pained eyes at her disappearing figure. Rin shut the door to a random door and cried out, falling to her knees. She screamed and yelled as she covered her face overflowing with tears with her shaking hands. Tears of betrayal. Tears of regret. Tears of lost love. _

_Goku leaned against the wall outside of Rin's room, her window open. He stared at the ground, his eyes blank. Fai sat infront of the main door of the room, his eyes sad and mournful of his sister's pained cries. _

_Rin steadied her breathe as multiple rocks flew up from the ground to her, she flips and slides through all of them easily. She runs and punched Riku in the face, sending him back a bit. He gives a thumbs up but an attacking Mai and Sora come out of nowhere. Rin slashed ruthlessly at Mai, sending her to back off and giving her an encouraging grin. She gives a series of punches and kicks but Sora dodges them, finally she headbutt's the surprised Sora, making his vision blurry. He nods approvingly as he stepped back. Emi did a series of light touches but Rin blocked all of them, kicking Emi on her side, sending her to wobble a bit. She smiles a bit at the success of Rin's blow. Everyone rushes around Rin, saying how good she did. But her father just watched with those unaccepting eyes then walked away. Rin looked down, her hands clenching into fists. 'I'm never going to be good enough for you…am I?"_

_Goku wrapped his arm around Rin, Fai on her back, they are all laughing and smiling as they goof around. Kyo watches from the roof silently and unseen. Ouja-sama glanced at them through the window, his eyes sharpening then he walks away. "Kyo." Kyo nods then heads down to the trio._

"_Hime-sama." All three of them stop laughing as Rin slowly slips Fai off her back._

"_Yes?" Rin, now the age of eight, asked evenly._

"_Ouja-sama asks to see you." Kyo bows then disappears back to the roof. Rin sighs, walking away from the worried boys. She enters her father's chamber, a big throne at the far end. _

"_You asked to see me Father?" Rin asked as she kneeled, her head bowed._

"_Yes. In a few days' time, you will be sent to a training scenario. If you fail, you will lose something precious to you." Rin eyes widen with the fear of losing Fai and Goku. "You will be sent there each year until you take your Chunin exams, so about four to three years. Understood?" Rin nods, head still bowed. "Dismissed." Rin gets up and walks away, back to her two favorite people. Fai and Goku's worried eyes didn't match their smiles. Rin head was hurting as she took the information in, a new fear entering her heart. She decided to not tell them and gave them a small smile._

"_So how'd it go?" Goku, age of nine, asked. He wore a sleeveless grey shirt and jean colored baggy pants. He grinned bigly, relief washing over him at her smile._

"_Fine I guess." Fai smiled, age of four, but was a bit wary at his sister's reassurance. He grabbed her hand and squeezed to her surprise. She gave a sweeter, true smile at that little action. "Hey, wanna mess around outside of the village?" Both boys eyes glimmed with mischievousness in agreement. They took off, Kyo watching them from a far. He gets up and follows them, if the needed any help, he would be there. _

_The trio laughed, messing around, doing tricks to show off. Rin then halts to a stop, signaling the others to do the same. She peeks from a tree branch quietly, her eyes not liking what they were seeing. She did a hand signal to the others and they nodded in understandment. She jumped out and attacked the kidnapper, capturing the scared little girl from him. "Fai. Goku. Get those bastards a taste of their own medicine." Fai and Goku came out on cue and beat up the other guys. Rin eyes filled with despair at the frightened petite girl. "It's ok. You're safe now." The little girl opened her eyes hesitantly, filling with hope._

"_R-really?" she asked with a shaking voice._

_"Really." Rin gave a confident warm smile to the little girl, causing the little girl, with short navy blue hair and pure white eyes with a hint of lavender in them, to cry with wide, frightened eyes. Rin hugs the 8 year old girl with such reassurance it made her cry more. "My name's Rin." The girl's tears continued to spill from her eyes as she looked up at Rin. "And those two idiots over there who are enjoying themselves are Fai and Goku. The shorter one Fai, the taller one Goku. Nice to meet you." The boys come behind Rin, all three of them giving her big smiles. "You're really cute. I always wanted a friend that isn't a guy. Unfortunately I'm stuck with these two idiots." Her words were poison and sharp but they were all lies. 'Atleast the last part.' Rin thought._

_"M-m-my name's H-h-hinata. N-n-nice to m-m-meet you t-t-too." Hinata stutters, feeling intimidated yet grateful to the three of them. Rin laughs and helps Hinata up, sending a small cute smile to Hinata's face._

_"Your eyes… you're from the Hyuga clan right?" Hinata nods a bit hesitantly. "I have a medical ninja named Emi who's from the Hyuga clan. She's a real nice sensei, she has similar eyes as you. A beautiful white with a hint of lavender…her smile really is beautiful."_

_"Rin. We have to go. Meet up with you later?" said Fai sweetly._

_"Yah. See you guys soon." The two boys nod and run off, leaving Rin and Hinata alone._

_"W-w-where did they go?" Hinata asked, wiping her tears. Rin's eyes sadden yet were sharp with seriousness._

_"If I told you…you'd be involved. And if you're involved, you will die. And I don't want you to die. Understand?" Hinata seemed awed at Rin, nodding a bit. Rin smiles with closed eyes, but she wasn't really smiling. "Good. See ya around." She ruffles Hinata's hair a bit then heads after her teammates, leaving Hinata with a memory of her strong big grin. Rin closes her eyes, a flash of the cute timid girl burning in her mind. 'I'll never see her again…Pity. She was so cute.'_

_At the dead of night, a hand clasped over Rin's mouth, waking her from her slumber. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she fought the intruder but four men grabbed her tightly, wrapping and suffocating her in a cloth. 'Ugh, I'm losing consciousness…Fai…' Against her will, she fell into the dark abyss of slumber. _

_A wet sensation made Rin's eyes flutter open, her mouth covered in a cloth, dripping wet. She tries to attack but her ankles and wrists are tied with a rope. She's leaning against a wall, trying to loosen the grip of the rope. The four men stared at Rin cruelly and lustfully, causing her to shiver and pale. _

"_Don't be afraid girlie." Said the man in the middle, probably the leader. He squatted down to Rin's level his eyes uncaring and full of pride. "We were ordered to train you," Rin eyes glared at the man, she fights around but it did not loosen the grip, just made the man laugh. "Try all you want, but you're not escaping any time soon. You see your father, I owe a big debt to him, so I have to do this to you for that debt to be repaid." Rin's eyes narrowed with anger as she tried again to fight against the unbreakable ropes, blood seeping from her wrists and ankles. "Oh, did I mention you get a chance to escape?" Rin's stops struggling, locking stares with the amused man as he gave a sideways smirk. "That's right. I'll untie you and see if you can escape, but if you can't, well, I'll have to do some pretty horrible stuff to you. Wish you luck." He snaps his fingers and the men behind him untie her. She springs to action as she frees from the grip of the two men, taking them on but a third man comes and tackles her, crushing her shoulder blade and spine. A sharp gasp escapes her with a moan of pain as she heard something crack, the man didn't even move from his spot as soon as the fight began. "Your father was right, you ARE weak." Rin glared furiously at him as the man on top of her pushes his shoe down on her head, crushing her skull. "Well, sadly, I'll have to do those horrible things now." He comments with no sadness as he takes out a knife. _

_At the opposite wall, the silhouettes of all of them appear clearly and dark. The man takes a handful of Rin's long hair and cut it till the bottom of her neck, evil snickers erupt all over the room. Rin's shadow fights and kicks but the sound of unbuckling and the drop of pants echoed the room. She screams but it's muffled, all three man holding her back, she continues to yell at the top of her lungs in agony as they are taking away her innocence. Her virginity. Tears overflowed from her devastated eyes to her shaking body, she was never the same as the sound of her clothes being taken off of her forcibly ringed in her head, her screams multiplying. "No one will help you girlie." He chuckles under his breath as Rin tries to fight back but it's useless. She was weak…she was weak._

_Rin walks back wobbly, pain erupting all over her aching body. Blood dripping down her wrists and ankles with rope burn marks, she took a slow, small step at a time. Tears still poured out of her corrupted eyes, her voice was lost from the screaming and yelling. She was so tired and hurt. She just wanted to forget about this. All of it. She tripped, bruises all over her face, she bangs against the ground, holding in tears as memories of last night kept replaying in her head. 'Stop! Don't remember! Forget! Please let me forget! Please…" She choked a bit as she continued to cry. She then got up, her short hair now blowing in the wind. She walks into the village, going to her house. She didn't see anyone except her father. _

"_Telling by your condition, it seems you have failed to have run away." He states calmly, not worried about her at all. She just watched him walk away with tired eyes. She trudges to her room, flopping on her bed, screaming into the pillow, then smashing it. She repeatedly punches it, anger residing in her eyes as hatred burned in her being. _

'_Why? Why? WHY!' She chokes again as she feels as if a big lump is in her throat. She continues to cry as she did not sleep for numerous nights, just crying. She finally got up, her eyes red and bloodshot, her hair cut uneven, yet she did not talk. She just cried. As she freshened up, she sees Fai and Goku again, seeing them smile made her want to burst out crying but by the way they looked at her made it clear they were oblivious of the fact of a few nights ago._

"_Hey Rin. You took a long time on your mission- WOW! You cut your hair!" Goku yelled with surprise, his eyes wide, sending Rin's heart to squeeze. How could she tell them now? Fai hugged his sister, sensing something was wrong. _

"_Yah…someone cut it for me." She muttered meekly, making Fai look at her worriedly and confusedly. "Well, I have to go. Catch up with you guys later." Rin turned around, biting down on her lip, causing blood to drip down her chin. Fai looked back at his sister, not convinced as Goku ran with naivety away. The little boy gave one last look then decided to head back to the house where Rin is. As he was about to knock on her door, he heard stifled sobs. His wide eyes filled with despair as he pressed his ear to her door, confirming that she is crying. He opens the door but Rin didn't seem to notice, as her face was buried in her shaking hands. Fai climbed in her bed and hugged her, making her cry harder. She makes a choking noise then continues to cry. _

"_I love you Rin. You can tell me anything." Rin sniffed then hugged her brother tightly._

"_I…was…." She whispers in his ear what happened and tears formed in his eyes then they travelled down his cheek. He looks at her with horror then hugs her warmly, hushing her sharp, shaking breathes._

"_Sh. Sh. Everything will be alright." Fai closed his eyes, his eyebrow scrunching in pain. _

"_Don't tell anyone Fai. Please." Fai nods, squeezing his sister tighter. _

"_I promise." Fai whispered as his eyes closed tighter._

_Rin, the age of eleven, gets kidnapped yet again to the same dark room. Nightmares replay in her mind of the last three times. The last time she was so close to escaping but they had caught her from her hair. Her eyes were wide, her breathe rapidly increasing. 'Not again! Not ever!' As soon as they untied her, she grabs the rope and chokes a man, sending the man to panic and swing his arms. As he did that, he took down two of his friends, then he slumped to his knees dead. Rin huffed, she sees the last man then runs up to him, hurriedly wrapping the rope around his neck, squeezing it with all her might. She made a swift kick to the area where it hurt most. He makes a choking noise as he falls to the ground, dead. She grabbed a weapon from his pocket, digging it in all four of their eyes, taking out their eyeballs. The two that were unconscious were now dead. The whole room was splattered with the blood from their eyes, her arms covered in blood, she was panting, her eyes wide. 'Never again….'_

_Rin, age of eleven, stood by a twelve year old Goku and a seven year old Fai. Fai had short spiky blonde hair as he wore black shorts that went a bit below the knee and a mix of white and blue designed T-shirt. They enter an arena filled with at least a hundred other ninjas around their age group. 'Chunin exam…only three will survive this year. Kyo won last year's alone. Let's do this.' A whistle blows and everyone starts fighting. Fai uses water techniques while Goku uses fire techniques against their opponents. Rin just kills whoever she sees with one blow. After a long while that seemed like years, Rin, Fai, and Goku stood victorious, panting and exhausted, as pools of blood and bodies surrounded them. Even though they have won, they did not feel pride or joy of it. Their hands were now stained in blood. They were the new generation official killers of the corrupted village._

_They all locked stares with each other, Rin hugs Fai while Goku hugs both of them. Kyo watched from the bleachers, his eyes not moving from the huddled trio. Flashbacks of him standing in a huge pool of blood alone, no one to share his pain, filled his mind. 'You guys might not know this…but you're lucky to have someone there for you…' His hair covered his eyes, his lips frowning. _

_The trio, after a few days after the exam, walked to the edge of the hill that's too steep for anyone to survive. They sat at the edge of hill, Goku had his knees to his chest while Fai had his head to Rin's shoulder while Rin rested her head on his. "Do…you think we are killers?" Goku asked, sorrow apparent in his voice._

"_Yes." Rin answered, silence hung heavy on the air around them. Fai looks down the hill, seeing something off. _

"_Rin." Rin looks at him, "I think someone's down there." Everyone's widen as they got up, their eyes searching down at the bottom of the pit. "Don't worry, I got this." He stated as he did a series of hand signs, then out of nowhere a big whirlpool of water erupts from the hill with a body in it. As Fai gently lays the body gently to the ground, the water sinks back into Earth. The trio surrounded the body, curious at the unconscious young girl found there. She was injured and dirty, her forest green hair was cut unevenly , she wore a brown dress that stopped a bit above her knees, her green leggings reached her ankles. She had a short-sleeved ruby jacket that ended at the top of her rib cage. She was battered up, twigs in her hair, drenched from Fai's technique. _

_Goku picks up the girl princess style easily as he says, "Let's take her to my house so Rin can heal her, since Emi- I-i mean since she knows the best out of us." Everyone knew that name was taboo right now as her death was not too long ago. They all rushed back to the village, picking up their pace, not knowing what would happen since they were bringing a stranger into the secluded village. But what's the worst that could happen? Everything._

_**(A/N: Well this chapter sure is long, since Rin is the main character. I decided to divide her past into parts since it's too long to write in one go as I'm not even half way through her past. Hope you enjoyed. Oh, before I forget, the songs. Ok so Rin's feelings when Fai was born is 'Fences by Paramore'. After the *coughs* ahem rape, 'We are broken by Paramore' when the song says 'we' it means her and Fai. Oh and the general feelings of Rin is 'What are you looking for by Sick Puppies' both 'I' and 'you' are her. Fai's feelings to Rin and Rin's feelings to Fai is 'Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Appartus.' Hope you liked the chapter.)**_


	19. Extra: Interviews

_**(A/N: I would like to take some time for you guys to know some of the characters, like an interview. Hope you like it.)**_

"Name." The messy brown haired boy with golden eyes just stared at the woman.

"Are you serious?" the interviewer's eyes sharpened. "Guess you are. Goku Kurosawa."

"Any siblings?"

"Nope. Just me."

"Element?"

"Fire."

"Parents?"

"Mai and Sora Kurosawa."

"Your hobby?"

"Eating and pulling pranks with my friends."

"Dislikes?"

"My mom's cooking, funerals/deaths, and depressing stuff."

"Loves?"

"Food, sleeping, playing tricks/pranks, my parents, my friends, and Kaia."

"Most important person?"

"My parents, my friends, and Kaia."

"Your quote?"

" 'I am hungry.' " Goku blinks at the blank faced interviewer. "What?" the opposite party sighs tiredly.

"Nothing. We are done for now." Goku grins childishly as he leaves with joy. Soon a small, petite boy with spiky blonde hair enters, his blue eyes shining. "Name?"

"Fai Ishida." He says instantly, smiling sweetly. The interviewer blushes a bit, fixing her glasses, coughing.

"Favorite color?"

"White and blue."

"Element?"

"Water."

"Most important person?" Fai blinks then his entrancing smile grew wider, making the interviewer nosebleed dramatically.

"My sister Rin, of course!" The interviewer climbs back on the chair, blood dripping down her noise.

"Y-your hobby?"

"Nothing in particular except hanging out with Rin and the others."

"Dislikes?"

"My parents, people who hurt Rin, violence, killing, and seeing people I care about in pain."

_S-so cute! _"Loves?"

"My sister, my friends, my sensei's, and making Rin smile and laugh."

"Quote?"

"….'What is life? Life is filled with regrets, sadness, and corruption but it's also filled with love, happiness, and light that can destroy the oncoming darkness. That… is life.'" The interviewer is crying, wiping her tears with a napkin.

"O-oh. W-we are done for now! You may leave." Fai bows respectingly then leaves, she sighs happily with hearts replacing her eyes. "If only I was a few years younger. NEXT!" a tall boy with shaggy brown hair trudged in, his hands stuffed in his pockets, vacant black eyes sending the woman to swoon. "N-name." she said, blushing.

"Kyo Tanaka." His bangs covering parts of his eyes, he sits down.

"Favorite color?"

"Ruby. Cause my mom's eyes were ruby." The woman "awww!"ed at that statement.

"Unique power?" Kyo's eyes sharpened.

"I have poison running through my blood, which I can transfer to anything with touch, killing it, if I wanted to." The woman's mouth was open, drooling at Kyo's hotness.

"Dislikes?"

"Too many things to count but if you want a specific thing then my father. And whoever hurts Rin."

_Why is everyone so over protective over Rin? _"Likes?"

"My mother's and Rin's smile."

"Your most important person."

"2 people. My mom and Rin."

"Quote?"

" 'I will protect those I love, even if it means they will despise me in the process. I will die for them.' " The interviewer sighed with contentness at the quote.

"Ok, we are done here." She says unwillingly as she sees Kyo walk out, she pouts. "NEXT!" Next came in a girl with long black hair and cold-ice blue eyes. The interviewer paled with fright, shaking out of the girl's stare. "N-name?"

"Rin Ishida." She replies nonchalantly, sitting in the chair with one leg over the other, her arms crossed.

"Ahaha, uh f-favorite c-color?"

"Black." She said bluntly, sending the woman to shiver.

_S-she's so CREEPY! What do those two see in her? _"L-loves?"

"Fai, my friends. Nothing else."

_S-scary! _"D-dislikes?"

"Everything. Especially my parents, betrayers, liars, and the villagers."

"M-most important person?"

"Fai, my little brother." A small smile crept along her lips, creeping out the woman more.

"Um q-quote?"

" 'The only time we are worth something is when someone is loving you with all their heart like you do to them.' 'Betrayal is the only truth sticks, because you would not expect such hurt from those precious to you.' 'The one thing I always seem to wonder about is what's worse? Never knowing love…or knowing love but ended up all alone? I just don't seem to know anymore.' 'I will atone for my sins by living, for living for nothing is worse than hell itself, is it not?'" Rin glared at the scared to death woman, signaling she was done.

"G-good. T-thank you." Rin nods, walking out. The interviewer sighed in relief, still pale from the overpowering, dark girl. _She was so SCARY! _"Next!" Soon an adult with long, straight silver hair entered, his mixture of green and yellow eyes shining. "Name?"

"Riku Kurosawa." He gave a playful smile, sending an arrow through the woman's heart.

"Favorite color?"

"Hm….can't decide! I guess….lavender. Because my wife's favorite color was lavender." he said with a lively tone but turned sad at the mention of the color.

_He's so hot! _"Likes?" Her eyes turning into hearts.

"Almost everything, but mostly my family, my family, and my students: Rin and Fai."

"Dislikes?"

"Liars, my father, and seeing my mom. Oh and unhappy subjects!"

"Most important person?" Tears brimmed her eyes, wiping it with her hand as her lip quivers.

"My twin brother Sora and my wife Emi." He said with no hesitation, letting the interviewer faint at his smile.

"Quote?" She said, recovering from blacking out.

" 'The sky is limitless…so are humans.' 'Don't drown in the past, because it will slowly devour you and your happiness. Because it's not worth it when you have your future right in front of you and others who love you cheering you on.' "

"Thank you. You may leave." The woman's brown hair was in a bun, her honey brown eyes hidden behind glasses. She watches the handsome, popular man leave with resistant. "Next!" A young woman with light lavender hair tied in a loose bun came in slowly and gracefully. Her kimono a light purple and pink, reached her knees, her eyes a pure white with a hint of lavender. She was stunning as she sat down in a perfect posture. "Name?"

"Emi Hyuga- i-I mean Kurosawa!" She said correcting herself. She smiled politely at the scowling woman.

"Favorite color?" she says uninterested and bored.

"Silver and lavender." She comments, motivated, blushing slightly.

_Ugh! She's married to Riku! No fair! _"Loves?"

"Being accepted and useful, Riku, my students, and dancing."

"Dislikes?"

"Unfair treatment, rejection, and being tricked/used."

"Most important person?"

"….My husband Riku Kurosawa." She says a bit unclearly.

"Quote?"

" 'Do not live in regret of what could have happened but learn from it and move on, keeping that memory close to you.' 'Love is a funny thing is it not? It makes you feel all this pain then after you have fought your war and come out victorious, nothing could beat that feeling of true happiness.' "

"Good, good. You can go now." She said a bit too rudely, watching the overly polite girl walk out. "Next." She whimpered, massaging her temples. Soon an adult identical to Riku had long, spiky chocolate brown hair with sea blue eyes. He sits down, giving a cold chilling glare to the scared woman. "N-name."

"Sora Kurosawa."

"F-f-favorite color?"

"Red."

_H-he is so intimidating! _"Likes?"

"Not a lot of things. Only my family and friends."

"Dislikes?"

"Being disturbed while busy, being asked stupid questions," the woman gulped nervously at that, "someone breaking my glasses, my parents, anyone who kills or threatens my loved ones, etc. This could go on forever."

"M-most i-important person?"

"My wife Mai and my son Goku."

"Quote?"

" 'The most unforgivable sin is not the loss of a loved one… but the people who leave optionally, still alive, making the sin outweigh more by the growing pain of the ones they have left behind them.' 'Most people think as red as blood, but I think of it as my healing.' We done yet?"

"W-we are done." Sora got up, storming out. _S-scary. _"Next." Her energy drained. Soon a curvy woman with long messy red hair and gold eyes came in with a white dress on. "Name?"

"Mai Kurosawa." Mai's tone was filled with pride, a huge grin plastered on her tanned face.

"Favorite color?"

"Sea blue."

_She's not as bad as that Emi girl I guess…_"Loves?"

"Playing, learning, making people laugh, cooking, my family, my friends, my students, my mom, and having fun with everyone."

"Dislikes?"

"Unnecessary violence and punishing, abuse, unfair treatment, accusations, when someone disses my cooking, whining, showing my weaknesses, crying, cheaters, and alcohol."

"Most important person?"

"My husband Sora and my son Goku."

"Quote?"

" 'When you feel the whole world is against you, and that no one loves you, there's that one special person that comes in your life and proves all that wrong.' 'Scars don't heal but instead of deepening it, learn from it.' "

"Thank you. You may leave." Mia gave a big grin then leaves. _I feel so drained! I have no energy! Man, these corrupted villagers sure a handful. _The woman sighs, her hands to her tired face. _But they were interesting. Not sure if that's a good thing or not though…._

_**(A/N: How's that? I know totally pointless but hey I was in the mood! :D)**_


	20. Kaia and Reasons Part 2

_**(I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! DON'T WORRY! I'M STILL ALIVE! **____** I'm sorry I disappeared, I had lost my drive to write for a while, but it's back! My birthday was on December 6**__**th**__** so yay! Random useless info but I wanna announce it! ALSO AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, IKUTO'S BIRTHDAY HAS PASSED ALSO, IT'S IN DECEMBER! IT'S FATE!)**_

"It's here…" Rin huffed as she walked calmly by the blood covered dead bodies she slaughtered mercilessly to reach a door. This was no ordinary door. Not even close. This door will change everything. Her heartbeat raced with anxiety as she turned the knob of that very door right now.

_Goku laid the injured girl on the dinner table in his house with extreme caution and gentleness. He did not want to cause the girl any more pain or injuries. Rin traced her hands lightly over the girl's body, her eyes stone hard with concentration. "So?" Goku asked anxiously, making Rin's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. _

"_Just a few bruises and cuts here and there, no serious damage. She's fine." The trio sighed out of relief, only to tense up again as the mysterious girl stirred, her eyes fluttering open. Her eyes revealed a weird mixed shade of blue and brown as they looked dazed, her forest green hair was cut unevenly. Rin stared at the uneven cut hair with familiarity. Memories she hid deep down in the depths of her mind resurfaced. Rin's eyes sharpened with self-hate, she didn't like this girl. She served as a reminder of what happened not too long ago. "Who are you?" Rin asked evenly, surprising the girl. The girl's eyebrows scrunched together in concentration, distress spreading over her cute face._

"_I…I don't remember." She said wide eyed, shaking. The three of them glanced at each other, Rin's face turns blank._

"_You're not the first to do this spy." Rin said sharply, causing the girl to flinch from her harsh tone._

"_I-I'm not a spy!" she screamed, tears spilling from her exotic eyes. Rin eyes flashed with anger at the girl, raising her arm, the two boys frozen with shock. But a firm hand stopped Rin. The hand dug their nails in her skin deeply, causing blood to spill out slowly. _

"_Rin." Rin's eyes turned from anger to hatred, eyeing her father. "That's not the way you to treat someone who needs help." He digs his nails deeper into her flesh, causing her to cringe slightly. "Right?"_

"…_Yes." The overpowering man let go of her arm, tolerating her answer. He turned his attention to the newly found girl, examining her thoroughly and carefully with his ice blue eyes. A chill went down her spine. It was if he could look into her soul and her very being. As if nothing could go past those eyes. Eyes that were colder than ice and empty of any emotion. As if he wasn't alive. _

"_Let her stay." Rin's lips parted slightly, her eyes reverting back to anger, "We'll keep an eye on her for the time being." Rin gritted her teeth, her heated stare burning holes in the floor. "Any objections?" he asked, his eyes pointing directly at Rin. His words were absolute. She knew that. She hated it. But she knew it. And he never let her forget it._

"_No...sir." Aku stared nonchalantly at the restraining Rin then proceeded to walk out. All three children bowed their head until the frightening man had left. He passed the, now, three senseis' on his way out, giving them a chilling sideways glance. _

"_Scary…" Riku commented, pale as a ghost. Sora and Mai simultaneously hit him, Sora to the back of his head, Mai to his arm. "OW! What was that for?!" _

"_For being an idiot." Sora answered bluntly. "As always." Mai snickered, disheartening Riku._

"_So meeeeaaaaaannnnn!" Riku pouted, ruffling Sora's hair as revenge._

"_Stop it you pest! You're messing my up my hair!" Sora tried to push Riku off him._

"_I don't think your hair can get messier than it already is." Mai teased, making Sora glare at her._

"_Shut up!" Sora yelled, Mai stuck her tongue out in response._

_Rin's stare frightened Kaia to no end. Thankfully, it was broken when the boys did their cheerful introductions. _

"_I'm Goku Kurosawa! Nice to meet you! ….Uh… what's your name?" Goku asked awkwardly. Fai elbows him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the floor in pain. Fai smiled brightly and innocently, as if he didn't just harm anyone._

"_I'm Fai Ishida. I hope to get along with you." Kaia looked hesitantly at his outstretched hand, though she shakes it slowly. _

"_S-same." She squeaked in reply._

"_Rin Ishida." Kaia flinched at Rin's unwelcoming introduction and tone. _

"_I think we should give her a name first." Goku broke the ice as Kaia looked surprised yet grateful._

"_But what should we name her?" Fai asked, thinking deeply._

"…_.Why not we give her a nickname until we know more about her?" Rin suggested, shrugging. The boys' eyes lit up with agreement, nodding. "You don't mind right?" Rin asked the girl, the girl hurriedly shook her head. Fai looked from the corner of his eye at the scene, silent. The three senseis' entered, examining the girl. _

"_She has no memory huh." Mai asked, her eyes wary. "I'm Mai Kurosawa, this brat's mom." Mai introduced, messing up Goku's already messy hair even more. _

"_Sora Kurosawa. I'm married to this weird woman and the father of Goku." Sora wraps his arm around Mai's shoulder as she continued to ruffle the disgruntled Goku's hair._

"_I'm Riku Kurosawa! This cold guy's twin brother!" Riku added, smiling shiningly. 'There should be one more with us…Emi…' Riku's smile slowly faltered. Sora stared at his brother with anguish, flicking his twin's forehead. Riku gapes at Sora, a red mark apparent on his forehead. The brunette smirks, and soon realization hit Riku. He was trying to cheer him up. Riku smiles sweetly, his long grey bangs covering his teary eyes._

"_N-nice to meet you all." The girl piped in, her voice low. _

"_I got a name." Everyone looked to Rin with curiosity. "Kaia. The meaning 'Earth'." Everyone looked at the other then smiled, liking the name. Rin turned to the girl, "You like it?" The girl nodded eagerly, giving the first big smile since they found her. "Ok. Her name is now Kaia."_

"_You look prettier when you smile." Goku said shamelessly and unembarrassed, while Kaia blushed a deep scarlet. Rin sneered at the two while Fai stared at her in return. Goku's grin never left his face as Kaia slowly slides off the table, his hand supporting hers. _

_Kaia lowered her head bashfully, murmuring, "Thanks." Rin's sneer toned down into a hurt expression at the sight. Fai squeezed her hand reassuringly, making Rin smile. _

"_How about she stays with us?" Goku asked his parents excitedly. Mai grinned bigly while Sora sighed tiredly, knowing what both of his loved ones' expressions meant. No matter what, once they set their minds on something, nothing can stop them until they get it. So to save the inevitable headache, he knew he should just give in now. _

"_Sure!" Mai approved, earning a smile from both kids. "Right Sora?" The two's star eyed stares directed at Sora. He glared a bit at the intruding girl, eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance._

"_Whatever you want." Kaia went pale at Sora's chilling glare and words. Seeing Goku and Kaia talk happily, Rin's shoulders slumped. Fai caught her depression, his eyes softening drastically._

"_Rin…come on." Fai nudges her encouragingly as he walks over to the other two, leaving Rin alone. She clutched her fists, gritted her teeth and just stared at the ground._

_The next day_

_Rin stretches out her arms as walks around the village at mid-afternoon. She spots a group of kids around her age surrounding something. Her eyes narrowed as she walked closer, seeing a clearer view. Not to her surprise, she sees Kaia on the floor, being bullied by a group of kids. _

"_You outsider! Go back to where you came from!" Rin begins to turn a blind eye, taking a step before halting. A flashback of a young Rin being surrounded by everyone, adults and children alike, getting scorned and looked down on, made her stop and hesitate. _

_Her blank expression turns into an irritated one as she mutters, "Tch." She pushes her way through the crowd, outstretching her hand out to the fallen Kaia. The helpless girl stares at Rin with confusion and a tint of hope. Rin turns her head toward the group, giving a death glare as she orders icily, "Disperse." The group of kids shiver at her terrifying stare, turning white. They bow hurriedly before they scurry off from the two girls. Kaia gives a small, thankful smile as she grabs Rin's hand. Rin pulls her up steadily, waiting as Kaia dusts herself off. Kaia gazes at Rin curiously, annoying Rin. "What?" She spat rudely._

"_N-nothing. T-thank you. I just thought…you didn't like me." Rin smirks sideways, to Kaia's surprise. _

"_I don't." Kaia winced at Rin's honesty. Rin's eyes lock on Kaia's unevenly cut hair, she sighs tiredly. "Come on. I'll fix your hair for you." Kaia's lips parted, about to say something but Rin started walking off._

"_U-um…" She tried again but Rin just keeps walking, causing Kaia to sigh depressingly. She follows after Rin until she saw her stop at the edge of town. The mysterious, terrifying girl sat on the edge of a step, her ice blue eyes haunting Kaia. They were so chilling and vacant. As if they were dead. 'Like that horrible man from yesterday.'_

"_What are you looking at? Sit down." Kaia panics a bit, nervously sitting on the ground, a level below Rin. Rin grabs a pair of scissors, cutting the uneven short bangs, which reached her collarbone, in a neater style. The other, longer layer was cut till her mid back, so Rin decided to style that layer into two braids. "Ok, done." Kaia turns around, smiling happily. She grabs her braids excitedly, twirling around._

"_I wish I could see it! I bet it's perfect!" She bows to Rin, "Thank you. I've caused so much trouble for you!"_

_Rin shrugs, "Gotta help one another around here. I just lent a hand to someone who needed help. Stay low for now. The villagers aren't so welcoming to outsiders. Well bye." Rin gets up, starting to stalk off. _

"_S-see you around?" Kaia called after Rin hopefully. Rin turns her head slightly to the side, giving a small smile._

"_See you around." Kaia's eyes brightened up as she twirled around with delight. As soon as Rin knew she was out of sight, her casual, normal pace turned into a full out sprint. _

"_Crap." Rin cursed, resting against a wall. She slid against the wall, her face distorted with distress. 'I can't get too friendly. She can't be trusted so easily. She could be a spy. Make you like her so you can tell her all of your secrets, only to be betrayed.' Her eyes darkened as the memory of Kyo giving his loyalty to her father flashed at that moment. 'You especially. Trusting them as long as they like you. You're too trusting.' She shakes her head, as if her conflicting feelings would go away. It did no such thing. These conflicting feelings will continue, driving her to madness. She just didn't know it yet._

_The trio and Kaia ran around, laughing and playing with each other. But as they raced outside the village, into the forbidden forest, their laughs soon died down. "You know…" Rin began, circling around the group with malice, "they say this forest is….HAUNTED!" Kaia shrieks as Rin leers over her creepily. Rin's eyes shifted back and forth as if they were being watched, making Kaia quiver drastically. "It's said that at night, if you travel into this forest, you will go unconscious as soon as you set your eyes on a certain tree, having no memory of the day before. The thing is…this tree is the only sakura tree in the entire forest." Rin's eyes widened as she faced Kaia, staring speechlessly beyond the pale girl's shoulder. Kaia's eyes widened with fear, tears forming in her eyes. "WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU KAIA!" Kaia screamed with extreme fear, fainting from too much fright. Rin laughs hysterically while Goku catches the swaying Kaia. Fai chuckles as Goku tries to hold in his laughter. Kaia glares at Rin, pouting with watering eyes. _

"_That wasn't funny Rin! You know I can't handle scary things!" Kaia began to hit her though Rin kept laughing as if the blows didn't hurt her even in the slightest. _

"_Y-you s-should've s-seen y-your f-face! P-priceless!" Rin clutched her stomach, cracking up even more. Rin's lively expression seized abruptly, her perceptive eyes narrowing. "Fai, you see them too?"_

"_Yah." Fai's expression, identical to his sister, was serious. Goku shared confused glances with Kaia, but by the way the two siblings were acting, they knew it was nothing good. _

"_Goku. Take Kaia back." Goku nods firmly at Rin's order, grabbing the resisting Kaia._

"_I can help!" Kaia retorted as she resisted Goku's gentle but firm restraining. Rin gave her a warning, cold glare, causing her to shrink down slightly from its intensity. _

"_We don't know if you can yet. You will only be a nuisance." Kaia's eyes widened at Rin's harsh words. Her sharp words cut through her heart, making Kaia lose her will to resist. Goku carries her princess style, running off back to the village. "Fai, I want you to back me up." Fai smiles angelically at Rin._

"_Like old times?" Rin smirks sideways, staring at her precious little brother._

"_Like old times." Fai's smile widens, both of them catching the swift movement of shadow figures. The sibling's faces were like stone, prepared for what was to come. Soon a group of hooded figures circle around them, surrounding them completely with smirks. The opponents outnumbered the two kids greatly but the two kept their composure. "I'm guessing you all aren't just passing by." The figures slowly started closing in, making Rin sigh. Fai does a couple of hand signs, a water barrier surrounding Rin protectingly. She parts her lips slowly, a soft melody escaping her blood red lips. The hooded figures halted, as if confused of what was going on and where they were. Rin's voice rose, making the group of attackers cover their ears, as if in pain of her addicting yet entrancing lullaby. Soon her voice sky rocketed to unreachable high notes, shaking the Earth and atmosphere around them. The intruders fell to their knees, begging and pleading for her to stop but instead the voice just kept getting louder and higher. One by one, each opponent fell. They weren't breathing. Fai cancelled the justu as Rin rolled her shoulders, both walking back home. _

"_Onee-chan…" Rin's stare was perplexedly at the lack of use of her name._

"_Yes Onii?" Fai kept his head down, his eyes hidden. Rin tilted her head in her confusion._

"…_Have you ever wondered…why only our family can use our voices to kill our opponents?" Rin's eyes darkened while she ran her hand through her hair. _

"_I guess…it's a reminder that we are truly a part of the Ishida family…" Fai squeezes Rin's hand, causing Rin's eyes to soften. She intertwines her slim fingers with his tightly, both siblings holding something dark. The twisted siblings of the Ishida family. _

_Kaia grits her teeth, pounding against Goku's chest weakly, tears pouring from her contradicting eyes. The wondrous combination of brown and blue. He holds her closer, feeling her frustration. It hurt him. Turned his insides out. He didn't know why this girl had this effect on him. He just didn't know why he wanted to protect her with all his power. Wipe away her tears. Then it dawned on him. He loved her. Probably since the first day he met her. An image of a smiling Rin enters his mind, causing his heart to squeeze painfully. 'I'm so sorry Rin…I fell in love with Kaia…' He closed his eyes shut, fully knowing what he was about to cause to his precious childhood friend Rin. But somehow one glance to the girl in his arms, that guilt vanished. _

_Kaia sobs, burying her face in his chest. His heart skipped a beat at the close proximity. The only thing he could think of doing was to plant a small kiss on the top of her head. She chokes down her overflowing feelings, finding his kiss comforting and soothing. 'I'm so sorry everyone. So sorry.' Suddenly Goku stumbled, slamming hard into the ground. Kaia's eyes widened at the fallen Goku, confusion washing over her face. Goku moans in pain, trying to get off the squashed Kaia with much difficultly. Her eyes grew with horror as she saw countless kunai dug deep into his back. He pulled out one kunai swiftly with a sharp intake of breath. His back felt like it was on fire, making Kaia stare at him worriedly. _

_A shadowed figure steps in, probably went ahead to catch up with the weakling kids. Kaia stood up, her bangs covering her eyes. Goku grabs her hand weakly, trying to push her back down for him to protect her, but she didn't budge. Not even an inch. She did a series of hand signals, slamming her hand against the grass. Soon the earth splits in huge pieces of rocks and crushes the taken aback figure. He let out tortured screams as the rocks break all his bones. Kaia took a step but Goku gripped her hand tighter this time, trying to hold her back but she roughly pulled her hand away. She walks to the limp, dying body under the huge mass of rocks. She takes a step in the blood seeping out from the body uncaringly. She bends down close to the ear of the miserable man. She whispers audibly only for him to hear. He grew a ghostly white at her words, true fear in his brown orbs. She snaps her fingers and a rock spear pierces through his heart. Goku stared bewilderedly at Kaia then he broke out in a splitting face grin at the discovery she could use the element earth. He sprints toward her, ignoring his stinging back. He embraces her lovingly and proudly, bringing her back from her daze. She slowly responds to him, wrapping her arms hesitantly around him then holding him closer. She rests her head on his shoulder, smiling contentedly, 'So sorry Rin. I love Goku. And he loves me. I'm also sorry for so much more.'_

"_You can use Earth! That's great!" Kaia smiled sadly at the overjoyed boy, her gaze pointed to the ground._

"_Yah. It just…came to me I guess." Goku's grin widened as he picked her up then spun the both of them around in a type of celebration at the newly found discovery. He erupts in a hearty, irresistible laugh. Kaia yelps in surprise, but soon joins in Goku's addicting laughter. He sets her down lightly, the remains of their laughter still lingering on their faces. _

"_Hey, you guys ok?" Rin asked, walking beside Fai who stares at the two with sharp, all knowing eyes. They both nod, though Kaia nudges Goku to shake his head. Rin places her hand next to the other weapons in Goku's back, causing him to wince. Rin shook her head disapprovingly. "You call that ok?" Goku laughed idiotically, rubbing the back of his neck, causing her to sigh. "Come on, I'll treat you at the village." They all walk back to the village, unaffected by the sudden battle. It was the usual to them. It would be strange if they _weren't _attacked. They head to their usual hang out, Goku's house. Kaia headed to the guest room, or as of now known as her own room, avoiding contact with Rin and Goku. Goku stared longingly at her bedroom door, wanting to tell her his feelings._

_Rin's gaze softened at Goku but she plants him on a chair roughly. "Strip." Goku shrugs, taking off his shirt, revealing his toned though still not fully developed muscles. She pulls each kunai out mercilessly, like a Band-Aid. Goku bit down on his tongue, holding down his barely contained desire to scream out on the top of his lungs from the searing pain. His grip on his pants tightened, causing crinkles and wrinkles to disfigure the clothing. When she finished, she squats down, lightly touching the multiple gashes for any sign of serious damage to the muscles or bones. He cringes slightly, trying to stay still for her to work properly and with ease. She brings a bucket of water and a cloth. She begins to pat down on his bleeding wounds softly, and as she finished cleaning, the water and cloth were crimson. Rin then digs through countless drawers and cabinets before she found what she was looking for. _

"_In pain over here!" Goku complained with a moan._

"_Shut up." She warns as she grabs a roll of bandages and a small container of unidentifiable substance. She uncaps the container, rubbing the white cream on his back in tender, circular movements. He sighed out in delight of the soothing effect of the cream. She then rolls the bandages around his whole back, from under the armpits to the lower back. "Done." She states, flicking his forehead hard. He glares at her as he rubs the red mark on his forehead. As he puts his shirt back on, Goku watched Rin return the leftover of the roll and the container back in its place. He noticed that Fai had disappeared, leaving the both of them alone. _

"_Rin?" Goku started, she turns her head curiously to him, tilting her head cutely._

"_Hm?" She responds with a small smile, her full attention on him. Goku's jaw tightens as he stares at the beautiful girl in front of him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't cause this girl anymore pain. She was Rin. She is so important to him. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He stayed silent for a while then gave a grin with closed eyes. To hide what he knew she could perceive easily if his eyes were open._

"_Thanks." Rin in return slaps his back ruthlessly. He internally screams, his eye twitching. He stares at her with a 'why would you do that?' look as she smiles innocently. 'That's Rin for ya…Rin…I'm sorry…'_

"_No problem. After all, this is the one thing you guys solely depend on me for." Rin states smoothly, though her deceiving tone was concealing what really lay underneath. 'I don't even have an element. How useless am I.' She thought bitterly._

_Fai knocks on Kaia's bedroom door. As soon as he hears her approval, he enters. She gives him a smile but for the first time, he doesn't return it. Kaia stare was puzzled, "Something wrong Fai?" Fai closes the door after him, staring her in the eye coldly. _

"_Rin doesn't seem to have noticed but I know something's going on between you and Goku." Kaia's eyes grew wide, her hands clenching into fists. "It's not my business, but if you keep this hidden from Rin, you will not only hurt her but you will lose me and her as friends. Permanently. Choose wisely and tell her now before it's too late." Fai exits the tense room, walking back to the kitchen where the other two were. _

"_Hey Fai." Rin ruffles his hair affectionately with a smile. "Where were you?" Fai gives a dazzlingly smile to his sister._

"_With Kaia." Rin nods, not asking anything else. For what's suspicious about that? "Rin?" Rin looks curiously at him. "Can you leave me and Goku alone for a while?" Rin glances from her brother to her love then nods slowly. She leaves the kitchen and knocks on Kaia's door. Fai stare was ice cold, taking Goku by surprise. _

'_What's up with Fai? He's never looked this scary before. It's kinda creeping me out.'_ _"You wanted to talk?" Goku asked slowly, nervous under Fai's accusing stare. _

"_Yes. It's about Rin and Kaia." Goku locked stares with the different Fai._

"_What about them?" Goku played dumb. 'He knows…doesn't he."_

"_I know something's going on between you and Kaia. You have to tell Rin before things get out hand. But if you hurt her, you lose me and her as a friend. Forever. Be smart for once Goku. Make the right choice or else pay the consequences." Fai said darkly yet emotionlessly. He leaves the rigid Goku alone, heading over to where Rin is. Goku's hands clench into fists, his teeth grinding against each other. If that harsh yet wise advice was followed, it could have saved all of them. But it wasn't._

_Rin leaned against the wall at her usual hidden spot, sighing. 'Lately there's been a lot of tension between us…but on the plus side, the bastard of a father has left for a trip.' She sighs once again, closing her eyes. She was failing miserably at looking on the bright side. She straightens up, beginning to walk. She crashes into someone, causing both sides to fall to the floor. Rin placed a hand to her throbbing head. 'Ow.' "Watch where your going-!" Rin began, glaring intensely but stopped short. Her eyes grew wide, her anger forgotten for the moment. It was as if she was in a daze as she set her eyes on the most beautiful woman she has ever met. _

_The woman had short, wavy shining blonde hair that reached above her shoulder, her sparkling sea blue eyes softening at Rin in a loving way. Her face was perfect, no imperfections. She smiled sweetly, standing up, dusting off her black jazz designed outfit consisting of black legging and a black tank top. She wore a black short top hat slanted, a purple ribbon around it. Her body was slim yet filled with curves, fairly a good length. She held out her hand to the entranced Rin, who was still sitting on the floor. "I'm so sorry!" Rin snaps out of it, grabbing the lady's outstretched hand. She gets up, dusting herself off. "My name is Yuriko. You?" The magnificent woman's dazzling smile widened._

"…_.Rin Ishida." Rin commented warily, back to normal. She glares threateningly at the strange, breathe-taking woman. "I've never seen you around." _

"_I'm a new sensei. I'll be teaching you from now on." Yuriko commented with a voice as sweet as honey, patting Rin's head lightly. Rin's aura grew dangerous as she continued to be patted like a child._

"_By whose orders?" 'Obviously my father's.' Rin tested the unaffected woman._

"_Your mother." Rin's eyes widened instantly at the absurdity of the unhesitating answer. She smirks bitterly at the woman, scoffing triumphantly. She caught her red handed in the act._

"_Now for sure I know you are an imposter! My mother doesn't even speak to me. Much less send a sensei to teach me." Yuriko's eyes saddened drastically, causing Rin to involuntarily flinch slightly. _

"_She really did send me." Yuriko tried to make Rin believe her, her sea blue eyes pleading. Rin sighed, running a hand through her grown hair, which now reached below her shoulders. _

"_Ok. Let's say if she really did send you-" Yuriko's face brightened up instantly from her gloomy expression, stars forming in her excited eyes. "I said if!" Yuriko nodded eagerly, "…then I guess then I have no choice but to learn from you from now on." Rin watches the childish woman jump around in joy with amusement. _

"_We'll start today! That is, if it's okay with you?" Yuriko asked cautiously, a cute smile on her blood red lips. Rin thinks back to how lately everyone is distant from each other. Rin nods, Yuriko hugs her tightly from her happiness. "Yay!" Rin has a troubled expression but smiles sideways despite herself._

"_Yuriko!" The mysterious yet enchanting woman pouted as Rin called her. Rin sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's wrong now?" _

"_You didn't call me sensei…" Yuriko grumbles, sulking. Rin stares dumbfounded at her sensei's immature behavior. _

"_Seriously?" Yuriko nods, still pouting, causing Rin to sigh. "I'll call you sensei when you start acting like one." Yuriko kept her depressed posture, her hope crushed. "So, you called me all of a sudden. What's up?" Yuriko instantly regains her composure, her jewel like eyes slanted, her expression solemn. _

"_I will teach you a technique. A forbidden technique that I had designed myself. Are you willing to learn it?" Rin felt the weight and danger of this technique just by the way Yuriko was acting, but she chose to ignore it. Like how she ignored that their friendship was breaking slowly. Rin closed her hesitant eyes, opening them only to reveal newly found commitment. _

"_I'll do it." 'Anything to get strong…anything to protect them all.' Yuriko smiled elegantly at Rin, nothing like her usual childish, idiot looking grins. _

"_Ok. Let's start." Yuriko extended her frail yet strong hand to Rin, making her seem trustworthy. Rin grabs the strange woman's hand that was so warm and gentle, wondering how someone could be so radiant. _

"_It's best done to someone who is on the verge of dying, since their chakra is already diminishing so it's an easier target. That way you can transfer it with more success and not let it go to waste since the person is of no need of it anymore. You get it?" Yuriko explained, tilting her head to the avid Rin. _

"_So you came up with this all by yourself?" Rin commented, impressed, a huge smile on her glowing face. Yuriko gave a small embarrassed smile as she nodded shyly. "That's awesome! You're a genius!" Rin grinned truthfully, her eyes closed. Yuriko seemed surprised, Rin's adorable expression piercing an arrow right through her heart. _

"_You still don't believe your mother sent me…do you?" Rin's grin vanished at the mention of the taboo word. Mother. An irritated expression replaced_ _that warm grin, a low growl escaping Rin's curled up lips._

"_Don't mention that weak, pathetic woman in front of me again!" Yuriko frowned at Rin's poison filled words. _

"_Rin-!" Yuriko began, apparently upset._

"_If I had to choose a mother Yuriko…I would choose you." Rin's eyes filled with misery looked up at the speechless, mournful woman. She cracked a strained smile as she continued on. "Even though you probably think I'm just a stupid brat-" Before she could even finish her sentence, a pair of arms wrapped around her, cradling her in a loving hug. Rin's eyes were wide with the sudden action. Yuriko's warmth transferred to Rin's freezing skin, melting its unusual frost slowly. Rin's eyebrows met, distress growing apparent on her face. She, in return, clung onto the woman, clutching her clothing tightly. _

"_I don't think you are a brat. You are not worthless or powerless. You are special to me…and I love you Rin." Yuriko's words echoed in Rin's mind and heart, beating a hammer against them. How can a woman like her say the words she always wanted to hear so easily?_

"_Thank you…thank you." Rin choked out continuously, burying herself in Yuriko's welcoming refugee. _

_Rin was covered in dirt, sweat rolling down her strengthened body. She gave a cheeky grin, waving a farewell to her teacher. She raced through the secluded forest, whizzing past oncoming branches and trunks. 'I guess she wasn't kidding when she said it was forbidden…or else she wouldn't take me all the way out to the "cursed" forest.' She reached the end of the forest, halting in her spot. Her denying eyes growing wide, her feet rooted to the ground. Not too far from where she was, two people kissing with obvious happiness. _

_Her love, Goku, and her first girl friend, Kaia, kissing. Right infront of her. Not having a care in the world. She didn't want to see this. But her eyes seemed to be glued onto them, not shifting for a second. She wanted to close her eyes, run away. Far from here. Without turning back. But she didn't move. The only action she seemed capable of was lifting her hand to her aching heart, gripping the upper left area of her worn out dress. Her blood pumping wildly, her heartbeat resounded so loudly that it blocked out all other sounds. She should have known. It was so obvious. The secret glances, the flirting, the drifting of the seemingly unbreakable bond of friendship. The signs were all there. How could she NOT see it? Ah… She was so blind because of her love. She chose to turn ignore the obvious. How far has she become to be so pathetic? Very far it seems. How pathetic she was. To have fallen so deep for someone who doesn't give a shit about her. How could she forget what happened with Kyo? But one thought struck her the hardest. The fact that they weren't planning to tell her and go out behind her back. How could they? She just stood lifelessly, her healing eyes reverting into the eyes of a puppet. She couldn't even cry. She couldn't do anything._

_Kaia and Goku blushed as they pulled apart from their first kiss, not aware of someone witnessing their love act. A cold wind blew across both parties, causing Kaia to turn her head up the hill, only for her to catch the sight of a familiar ghostly figure. She let out a horrified gasp, a hand covering her mouth, true terror in her wide eyes. Goku seemed confused, following his girlfriend's line of vision only to regret it. He looked down out of shame, pain and guilt shaped his features. He couldn't stand to catch Rin's expression, for he was sure it would haunt him forever. Tears swelled up in Kaia's eyes as she ran towards the spiritless Rin as if in desperation. Soon the held back tears of her betrayal and regret flowed down Kaia's sorrowful scrunched up face. She tried to form words to explain but a lump in her throat kept her from talking. Kept her from trying to explain her actions. The only words she could say were the wrong ones. "I'm….so…sorry…" She continued to weep helplessly as she saw her friend slowly slipping away. She collapsed to her knees, the weight of her emotions bringing her down. She clung onto the still Rin, who just stared ahead, not looking anywhere in particular. Nothing was ever going to be the same. They all knew that._

_Fai leaned against a wall, crossing his arms, his once warm, peaceful sea blue eyes now freezing cold and menacing. "She found out… didn't she?" Goku nodded, his eyes still burning holes into the ground, ashamed and regretful. "I warned you yet you still turned a blind eye to this sensitive issue. You have dug your own grave. You and Kaia." Goku tightened his fists, not wanting to meet the disapproving stare of the boy. Fai began to walk away, his back faced to the liar. He halted, turning his head to the side slightly. "Don't mistake Rin's reaction. It's not the fact you guys liked each other that she's like this. She's not weak like that. It's the fact you didn't tell her and went behind her back while aware of her feelings. That is your betrayal to her. Goodbye Goku." Fai continued on, but his words still lingered. Goku soaked in Fai's wise words, now knowing to heed them well._

_Fai knocked on his sister's room door, only to open it immediately without waiting for her response. He gives a sweet smile, true compassion and love in his twinkling eyes. Rin didn't move from her position, her eyes out of focus, not looking anywhere in particular. Fai winced inwardly, acting normally. He sits beside her, placing his hand on hers. She jolted a bit, finally recognizing his existence yet doesn't say a word. It was fine with him since he wanted to say all he needs to without being interrupted. "I will never betray or leave you alone Rin. I'll stand by your side forever." He leans forward, catching her expression. He smiles gleefully as he sees her no longer in her lifeless state, but overflowing with her own tears, sobbing. She tackles Fai with a hug, weeping, digging her nails into his skin. Fai was taken aback by her force then chuckles lightly, hugging his thankful sister. He runs his hand up and down her back, soothing her. He coos kind, warm words in her ear, shushing her quivering body down. "I love you." 'I will do anything for you. Anything.' His expression was serious as he swore his silent vow._

_Yuriko bathed in the sunlight, her eyes closed. She lifted her arms from her side up, as if she was flying. She tilted her head back, enjoying the weather. She twirled around, a smile growing on her face. She heard a rustle, but didn't move from her position. "May I help you?" She asked, not opening her eyes._

"_It seems you're enjoying yourself." Fai stepped out, walking to the woman. "Yu-ri-ko." She smiles at the boy, her eyes flickering open. _

"_It seems I am. It's funny. The things you once ignored become what you long for." Fai's eyes clouded over. _

"_Do you mean since you never left that room for years. Right, _mom?"_ Fai carefully watched her reaction. She came over to him, smiling. She cupped his face with her slim hands._

"_What a smart boy you turned out to be Fai, my son." She hugs him, only for him to close his eyes and hug her back. He soaks up her scent and warmth, living in that short moment for just a bit longer. He steps back from the hug, trying to keep a hold on his own feelings. He couldn't give in to temptation. He wouldn't. Even though all he wanted, what he desired was in front of him. _

"_What's your intention of lying to Rin?" Fai began, regaining the reason he was here. For the truth. For his sister. His sister who took the world on by herself, not taking anyone's pity or help. The sister who protected and raised him with all her love. The sister who stayed by his side while their mom locked herself up in her room, not paying them any mind. Yes, Rin, his caretaker, his savior. She was there for him whenever he needed her, unlike _her.

"_I didn't lie." Lily, or Yuriko, retorted calmly._

"_Yes you did. You said your name is Yuriko. We all know your name is Lily." Yuriko sighed._

"_My given name is Yuriko. But not many people know that. My nickname was my name's meaning 'Lily'. But it seems my actual name became the nickname while the nickname became my actual name." Fai soaked everything in, still not satisfied._

"_Why?" She finally took a proper look at the young man in front of her. He looked just like her, except his manly features and spiky hair. 'That he got from his father.' She thought after her analysis. Fai couldn't leave without asking this question, knowing he was being unusually calm when he shouldn't be. "Why now? All those years of ignoring us…why now?"_

"_Because everything must happen at a certain time. I have my reasons…but don't think for a second I never loved you both." Her tone was edgy, as if warning him not to say otherwise. Fai stared at the ground, his hair covering his blazing eyes. "You are both my precious children."_

"_Don't you dare say anything more." Fai spoke through grinded teeth, he stare at his mother with hidden anger. He had to admit, she was truly beautiful. But nothing hurt more than the rejection of not having a mother all this time. Not having a mother's warmth touch or comfort when in need for someone, anyone. "Don't lie to me. Don't try to make what you did as if it was all for us. Don't even try to justify yourself."_

"_But it was." Fai glared at the response. "Please. Let me finish talking before you accuse me of anything." Fai grits his teeth, nodding reluctantly. "Rin wasn't supposed to be alive." Fai's eyes widened, "It was all thanks to your father that she was exempt from the rule that if a girl should be the first born, you must kill the baby. Aku is certainly not a saint and nowhere near a hero, but he is the living proof of the survival of the true Hell training of the Head family. That itself is extraordinary." She paused, letting everything she said sink in. "I knew Rin would have a rough time getting strong if I had not given her a reason to fend for herself. If I hadn't done what I did, she would have been killed in the Chunin exam in an instant." Fai tensed at the thought of Rin dying in that horrible blood shedding test. "I wanted her to grow and be strong, even if it meant for her to hate her parents. She will take over the position as soon as she's older. I had hoped she will fix the mistakes our previous heads had done. This may sound harsh and stupid but it's the truth." _

"_Why did you give birth to us?" He choked out, desperately wanting to hear the answer from her own lips. Yuriko smiled lovingly at the bothered, distressed Fai. _

"_Because I love Aku." Fai was speechless. How could someone that had an arranged marriage end up loving the other? "I wanted to have his kids. I wanted someone to make this corrupted village pure. Aku and I swore to each other that we wouldn't act like our parents. But we ended breaking that promise. Then after Rin, I gave birth to you. You were very weak at a young age and Rin had no element. In terms of the generation we lived in, you guys would have been disposed of by now. Rin had taken care of you as an infant, while I did nothing." Her eyes were bitter, her smile emotionless, "I'm not proud of myself. I had hurt my own flesh and blood very deeply. The shame of not helping my own two precious treasures will live with me forever. I'm not being asked to be forgiven. I just need more time to make Rin stronger, to have her depend on me, for her to have someone to call mother…"_

"_Maybe we really are mother and son." Lily's eyebrows knot together with misery, her eyes never left her son that she has afflicted so much on. Fai had a broken smile on his face, his lost eyes letting loose one tear. One single tear. "We are both liars."_

"_Yes." Lily smiled politely, a forced smile she had always worn all her life despite her own feelings. "I guess we really are very much alike." She stepped closer to him, wiping his tear away. "We have a pretty sad fate don't we?"_

"_No…I think we are the key factors that will make Rin who she is, even if our actions are undiscovered and not acknowledged. I'll just be perfectly happy and content if I am of some use for Rin…" Fai smiles at the thought of being useful to his protector, his beloved sister Rin._

"_Yes…you're right." Lily agreed, impressed by his take of the situation. _

"_Don't worry. I won't tell Rin your secret. But you have to tell her sometime." Yuriko nodded, agreeing to the reasonable terms, "Oh, by the way, right now she's heartbroken because Goku and Kaia are together." _

"…_.I don't trust that girl. Be cautious around her." Fai stared at the woman accusingly, aware that she knew more than she let on. "Be careful." She gives him a tight hug then softly plants a light kiss on his forehead. "I love you." Yuriko smiled brightly, walking away from Fai, not showing her emotionless face with tears streaming down her face to him. Fai stood still, his feet rooted to the ground. He looked up to the clear blue sky, his pupils vanishing, only showing his dark empty blue eyes. Eyes inherited from his mother._

"_I….hate you too." _

_Kaia sat on what came to be her bed with a dark look. Her thoughts conflicted. Her precious Goku. An image of his grinning face entered her mind, making her face scrunch up slightly with pain. Her friend Fai. A memory of a dark, emotionless Fai giving her a cold shoulder made her face fill with more distress. Her best friend and non-blood related sister Rin. The picture of Rin's ghostlike and doll-like stature scarred her forever. She broke up in tears by now, burying her face in her shaking hands, sobbing. "So sorry. I'm so sorry…" she chokes out hoarsely, repeating it like a broken record. _

_Goku usual smile was non-existent at the moment, his expression blank. Memories of Fai, Rin, and him fooling around, then a smiling Kaia covers the previous memory. Extreme rage grew on his face, as if a demon took control of him completely. He cried out, going insane, punching walls. Everything was tarnished and tattered. After his small fit, he slumped to the floor, his once determined eyes now wavering. Everything started with him. He made the first move and he must pay the price. 'Why did everything have to be so hard? Why couldn't everyone just be happy and never be hurt? '_

_Fai stood infront of a mirror, his eyes lifeless. He stared at his reflection, full knowing what he had to do. He had to help Rin in any way possible. Even give up his life for her as she would for him. No hesitation allowed. His stare hardened. He doesn't want to see this weak, useless boy looking back at him again. Instead he wants Rin to see herself more than she gives herself credit for. He wants her to feel happy and to live on. Even if it costs his own. She deserves that much. _

_Rin stood infront of the sacred, feared, outcasted, different sakura tree in the middle of the regular, boring forest filled with regular, boring trees. Her eyes still not lit with its usual spark. She lifted her arm, her hand slowly reached to touch the tree's bark. As she was a few inches from touching it, her fingers stopped with a slight hesitation. As if what she was about to do was forbidden. As if touching this tree would give her answers to all her questions. She pursed her lips together then lightly touched the tree with her fingertips. She took a step closer, placing the palm of her hand against the special tree. She looked up at the night sky, her eyes clouding over. _

_Lily's eyes were closed. She raised a thin long sword up, its smooth metal glinting. She raised another identical sword up, waiting. She opened her eyes slowly, the look in them strong and unwavering. Her back straightened, her head raised up in the air. In a blink of an eye, the two swords were vertical and stuck together, in the exact center of her face. She knew her duty. She knew her place. She had to go on fighting. For the future of this far gone village to not be a destructive fate. _

_Deep in the night, there crept an intruder. He blended in with the shadows of the dark, waiting in the hidden corner of the village. As if expecting someone. A rustling of bushes caught the man's attention; a figure not fully shown by the dim moonlight emerged from the source. "Glad to see you still alive." The man boomed, giving a hearty laugh. The figure did not respond to the man and just stayed silent. "Ungrateful little-" The man began but regained his composure. "No suspicion?" _

"_None. At first was a little rocky but I gained their trust." The figure replied in monotone._

"_Good, good." The man sang slowly, "About time you made a run for it eh?" _

"_Yes. Soon enough.-"_

"_Sorry to intrude," Began a woman's voice, making the two figures head swerve simultaneously to the direction where it came from. The woman stepped into view, revealing a smiling Lily. "But I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." The man growled at her. _

"_Who are you?" He asked harshly, the hidden figure shaking slightly, taking a step back._

"_Oh my, forgive my rudeness. I am," She began, in a split second in front of the man, one of her twin swords pressed against his neck, slicing some bare skin slightly, the other sword pointed to the concealed figure, "two. Who would you like to know? Both? Or just one?"_

_The man gritted his teeth, barking orders at the figure, "Attack you piece of shit!" The figure flinched but obliged, coming from behind silently, about to strike with a wooden carved knife but was blocked with the free sword. _

"_Oh, hello there. How am I not surprised to see you here, Kaia was it?" The exotic pair of blue and brown eyes darkened, striking a blow with her leg to Lily's blind spot._

"_Kaia?" The man blurted out, starting to crack up, "This useless bitch? A name?! HAHAHA! That's classic!" Kaia vacant eyes were downcast, but she still kept attacking, while the man watched, a hand to his bleeding neck. Lily was being pushed back but she still remained calm, as if she planned all of this. 'Just about time for her to awaken…." She met the eyes of a passing by crow as if having a silent conversation with it. She nodded a type of thank you as the crow changed directions and flew past them._

_Rin woke with a start, sitting up, panting. The flapping of the crows corrupted wings and their scratchy screeching still echoed in the air. An ominous feeling clouded her heart, causing her to slip out of bed and take a walk outside. Shivers rolled down her spine, causing goosebumps to arise on her skin in the chilly night. She exhaled, her breath shown in a cloud. She couldn't enjoy her favorite weather because of that feeling. The feeling that a disaster was about to happen. A caw interrupted her thoughts, causing her to turn her head to the side, her icy eyes meeting small beady black eyes. Time seemed to have stilled as both parties did not move an inch for what seemed to be forever. Her eyes widened, the message sent across, she broke out in a run, finally understanding everything. _

"_Rather weak to be have been taken down this easily eh? I thought she would be more of a challenge." The man humored humorlessly, kicking the limp foot of the woman. Kaia diverted her eyes from the sight, the unsightly sight. Kaia shifted her foot against the ground to the side. The large, thick pointed rock that was pierced through Lily's chest reverted back to the ground, leaving a huge hole in her upper body. The grass was soaked in crimson. It seemed as if it would never stop overflowing. "Let's part ways before any other hindrances come along." The man remarked, turning around swiftly, walking away. Kaia stayed in her place a while longer, as if contemplating something. As her lips parted, about to speak, she thought otherwise, pivoting and disappearing in the shadows._

_Rin sprinted desperately to the clearing, not knowing what made her head this direction but just followed her instincts. As she whizzed past trees and branches, she caught a glimpse of a pair of braids. She blinked, halting for a second, looking around, "Kaia?! You here?!" No answer came. She tried shrugging it off but her eyes were still not convinced that what she saw was an illusion. A foul stench of blood made her nose twitch, she followed the scent, fearful of what she was about to come across. Nothing could prepare her for what she was about to see. Her eyes widened in horror, wanting to deny what she was seeing but knows she couldn't. It was too late. It was burned deep into her mind to be anything but real. There, in the stream of her own blood, laid the crippled, trampled mess that was her sensei. "YURIKO!" Rin shouted, her voice cracking. She fell to her knees, trying to form words, sentences, anything coherent, but all that left her mouth were whimpers. Yuriko smiled, raising her arm to cup Rin's cheek, caressing it gently. _

"_Yes my dear Rin?" Her dazzling sea blue eyes were blurry, their life dimming slowly. Rin's own hands gripped the hand place on her cheek tightly, closing her swirling eyes of pain, eyebrows furrowed, rubbing into Yuriko's hand for any kind of comfort that she was going to be okay. That she was going to live. Yuriko chuckled slightly, still having that gentle, kind smile upon her blood stained lips. Lips so similar to Rin's. "Don't grieve over me. I'm happy. I have finally accomplished what I've wanted to do all along. I do not regret anything. So do not think of this as the end. It is only the beginning for you."_

"_Wha…who…did this…don't…sensei." Lily's eyes softened at the usage of sensei, her smile widened, looking very at peace._

"_Shh, there, there baby." Lily soothed softly, her musical voice making Rin sob at the thought of no longer hearing that beautiful tune. _

"_W-what a-am I s-supposed t-to do w-without you?" Rin stammered out, on the verge of tears. _

"_You will continue to live. Promise me that one thing?" Lily asked, as if it was her last wish. Sobs racked Rin's chest painfully, her heart aching and tugging. She sniffed, nodding. "That's a good girl…one more thing. Please, take my element." Rin's eyes widened, she shook her head, refusing to kill her, "Please Rin…end me by your hands." Lily pleaded, eyes boring into Rin's. She just couldn't refuse her. But she couldn't kill her either. "I would rest at peace if you did." That's it. Rin couldn't refuse her sensei's last requests. Actually, she couldn't refuse any of her requests. She was the first person, other than Fai, to not _order _but to _ask_._

"_Okay…" Rin's voice was barely above a whisper, as if too weak to speak. She kissed Lily's hand then shifted to place her hands above her disfigured body, her hands glowing with her own chakra. She slowly digs her hand in her upper chest, going so deep until she breaks into her nerves._

"_You're doing great…" Lily croaked, getting paler and paler by the second. Rin grinded her teeth hard against each other as the tears finally spill from her eyes, blurring her vision. "My baby…" Her hand brushes stray hair from the concentrating, heartbroken Rin's forehead. "Be strong…." Rin could feel she was slowly take Lily's life source. Her soul. She was ending her own loved one's life. Her once warm skin was now ice cold. Now, if you looked at her, you could see just how small and fragile she was."I love you…my dear daughter Rin…I'm sorry for being such a horrible mother and lying…" Rin's expression was perplexed at her strange words, knowing her end was nearing, "I wish you all the happiness in the world. But you must work hard for your happiness. I'm so sorry….I have caused you so much pain…left so many scars…I hope you will not feel any scorn or hate for me if my name is ever mentioned…I am your mother….Lily Ishida…but more accurately…Yuriko Ishida…I love you…my beautiful daughter…Rin…" She gave a final, farewell smile, her eyes slowly closing as she took her last breathe, her hand falling limp next to her, finally looking like the doll that everyone wanted her to be, but her tranquil expression was what made her even more beautiful._

_Rin's eyes were drastically wide, her mouth slightly open, horror taking over her features. Something in her cracked at the quick blows she was suddenly hit with. Her dilated pupils showed more of her vacant, puppet like shade of ice blue. They shifted to her crimson stained hands, her cheek smeared with blood from Yuriko's hand. Only more tears poured out from those eyes. She was changed. Never again could she be the same. She slowly staggered to her feet, staring lifelessly at the full moon. "How pretty…"_

_**(Hey guys! I decided to stop here because first, I haven't updated in about a year. Second, my best friend *coughs* soul mate *coughs* won't leave me alone and is expecting it tonight though it's like in the middle of the night. *tired and exhausted* I'm overworked. Haha, anyways forgive me? I can add the songs later cause I just want to upload this chapter and get it over with. The last section about Lily's death is poorly done for the same exact reason. It has to be uploaded tonight and I'm about to crash haha. Hope you guys are still with me! OH! BTW, I'm going to edit the first few chapter because I realize how poorly done they were. That will be done….eventually….haha bye bye! Good night!)**_


End file.
